healing
by mejv0071
Summary: segunda parte de how to break a heart
1. cap 1

I can tell by your eyes

That you've probably been crying forever

And the stars in the sky don't mean nothing

To you, they're a mirror

I don't wanna talk about it

How you broke my heart

If I stay here just a little bit longer

If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart?

Oh, my heart

If I stand all alone

Will the shadows hide the colors of my heart?

Blue for the tears, black for the night's fears

The stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you

They're just a mirror

I don't wanna talk about it

How you broke my heart

If I stay here just a little bit longer

If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart?

Oh, my heart

Rick

Día 1

No se si estoy soñando, quizá estoy dormido, siento una mano tocándome, no se siente como Kate, el sonido de las llantas de un auto derrapando por el suelo se escucha tan claro y a la vez tan lejano, no se donde estoy, ni la calidez de la lengua del perro ni las suaves manos de la mujer que me atendía se sienten más, quiero ver donde estoy, quiero saber que hago aquí, mi cuerpo se siente en suspensión y todos mis pensamientos son sobre Kate, me parece ver sus ojos tristes y sus manos cálidas rodeándome pero no puedo ver donde estoy, quiero salir de este lugar, tengo frio pero mis manos sudan, no se como es que he llegado aquí, tampoco ver o escuchar algo, trato de hacer memoria, trato de pensar en lo que ha pasado, recuerdo correr en medio de los árboles, recuerdo mi auto estrellándose y recuerdo a unos hombres siguiéndome, pero todo es confuso después de allí, puedo sentir la humedad y el frio, puedo escuchar al perro y a un niño diciéndome que estaré bien pero no puedo recordar nada más intento moverme pero mis manos están adormecidas, mis piernas también y no puedo ver nada, la habitación esta en completa oscuridad y silencio, tengo hambre y me siento adolorido, aun no entiendo que hago aquí.


	2. cap 2

Día 5

Supongo que he estado aquí por días, pues por la noche puedo escuchar el sonido de los grillos, y en lo que yo creo que es el día, se escucha el sonido de autos pero no puedo ver o escuchar nada mas, simplemente vivo en la oscuridad, en un espacio reducido, mis piernas duelen y por momentos siento el cosquilleo en el lugar donde creo que me dispararon, me angustia pensar que Kate no sepa que sigo vivo, he intentado ver mi reloj pero al tocar mi brazo no lo he sentido, no sé si se cayó o si me lo han quitado, tampoco sé si alguien tiene idea de que estoy aquí, cada cierto tiempo alguien me trae algo de comida pero nunca puedo ver quien es y tampoco estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo pasa entre cada comida, solo sé que es demasiado pues mi estomago protesta cada vez mas ante la falta de alimento, se que ha llovido por que he podido sentir el agua escurriendo por la pared, y ante la necesidad de beber he pasado ansioso la lengua por la misma en un intento desesperado por calmar mi sed, mis manos se sienten a veces adormecidas y mi garganta duele cada vez que intento hablar, conforme pasa el tiempo también pierdo la esperanza, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y volver con Kate.

**_me alegra que les haya gustado, algo que no salió en el capítulo anterior y no se por que razón, pero se los explicaré, estos primeros capítulos serán cortos, más cortos de lo normal, serán varios y luego conforme avance la historia subiré capítulos más largos, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	3. capítulo 3

Día 10

Tengo tierra en la boca, escupo asqueado, hoy escuché una voz, aunque no estoy seguro de que ha sido, no sé si fue mi imaginación mis ganas de saber que no estoy solo pero entonces tuve miedo, si no estoy solo, quién está allí afuera?, quién me tiene encerrado aquí?, mientras dormía un insecto me picó anoche me sentí mareado y he devuelto la poca comida que me dieron, me duele el estómago y la cabeza, repaso una y otra vez intentando saber como es que llegué aquí, pero no puedo recordarlo, ya no me da vergüenza llorar, nadie me escucha y por las noches lloro desesperado, sin esperanza alguna de que podré salir de aquí, pero la voz que he escuchado se ha repetido un par de veces más, no entiendo lo que dice.

Una tormenta se escuchó hace dos días y casi me he inundado aquí adentro, pero alguien ha venido, lo escuché dar vueltas y luego abrir una especie de compuerta en el piso, por donde el agua ha escurrido, creí sentirme aliviado de seguir vivo y luego he deseado haber muerto ahogado, casi de inmediato me he recriminado, qué si ella me sigue buscando?, y si está aun buscándome no me puedo rendir, no me puedo dejar vencer, cierro los ojos e imagino su rostro, su sonrisa, me quedo quieto sentado en el suelo, escuchar a los grillos me calma, me hace dormir.

En medio de mis sueños la he visto, he visto el momento que la conocí, el día que murió su madre y como desee que nada de eso hubiese pasado, pero como podría yo remediarlo, como podría calmar su dolor, jamás pensé que me sentiría así de nuevo, entonces, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en la misma situación, ésta vez soy yo quien le provoca ese dolor.

**_nos leemos en el próximo._**


	4. cap 4

Día 15

Según yo, tengo poco mas de 10 días aquí, empiezo a odiar el sabor de las galletas saladas, el pan duro y el agua sucia, he cerrado los ojos mientras comía, pensaba en la última cena que tuve con Kate, el sabor del café, la pizza caliente y el aroma del vino, la pared áspera me ha raspado más de una vez, lo único que tengo es mi imaginación, así que he imaginado al gato, su pelaje suave, sus patitas esponjosas masajeándome, su ronroneo relajante, su lengua caliente y áspera pasando por mis dedos, sonrío mientras lo imagino.

Luego viene a mi mente aquella sensación que tanto me encanta, sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Kate a mi lado, la suavidad de su piel, el leve movimiento de su pecho cuando duerme, sus hermosos ojos y ese aroma a cerezas que siempre me ha gustado, sus gestos y la suavidad de sus labios cuando me besa, suspiro completamente devastado pues no se si volveré a verla, si volveré a sentirla, si algún día podré volver a mi vida.

**_he llegado a la conclusión de que éstas segundas partes son para quien las pide pues al igual que en nuestra familia aquí también seremos unos cuantos, lo cual les agradezco, piensen que esto es para ustedes, si ustedes 4 que siempre me escriben, que siempre están allí, terminar nuestra familia era necesario leí sus comentarios, yo también pensé que duraría más pero estoy en blanco respecto a esa historia, no puedo más y en lugar de dejarla inconclusa preferí terminarla, preferí que tuviera un fin, todos sabemos cuantas historias a medias hay aquí que al menos yo ya perdí la esperanza de que tengan un fin, y me niego a hacer lo mismo y quiero que sepan que si la termino es por que ahora tengo otras ideas para otras historias que yo espero que me hagan el favor de leer, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	5. cap 5

**_lo siento mucho pero ya me conocen, esta historia es triste, algo triste, pero veamos el lado positivo tenemos la esperanza de que todo mejorará en algún momento, por ahora no queda más que hacer de tripas corazón.nos leemos en el próximo. if you are reading this in english you make me so happy about that, i want_****_ to say thank you._**

Día 18

"Stay while the melody's sung

Break like a wave on the run

I do be sure I can't say anymore

I just know that it won't last forever"

Mi mente repite una canción que no recuerdo donde escuche pero que hace pensar en kate todo el tiempo.

Dormía, soñaba, en mi sueño Kate me besaba, me decía que me amaba, me veía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se veía diferente mas hermosa que nunca, pero triste terriblemente triste.

Una mujer se ha acercado, ha susurrado algo en lo que yo creo que es la puerta, pero no he podido entender lo que ha dicho, solo sé que era una mujer, me hablaba apurada, ha dejado una caja de galletas, luego desapareció, no ha vuelto a aparecer; las galletas se acaban muy rápido o eso me parece pues en un momento he comido la mitad del paquete, las dejo a un lado, las miro pensando que debo hacer que duren hasta que ella vuelva pero tengo hambre, mucha hambre, la lluvia mitiga mi sed aunque por momentos tengo miedo de enfermar, no seria conveniente, pero tengo sed, por la noche escucho murmullos, aun no logro descifrar que es, no estoy seguro de qué o quién está del otro lado, a veces me parece que es el llanto de alguien pero no estoy seguro, quizá solo es el viento, quizá solo es mi imaginación.


	6. cap 6

Día 20

Ha sido un día bastante frio, no sé cuantos días he estado aquí pero mis cuentas me dicen que estamos cerca de que llegue el invierno, ya de por si los días eran fríos pero ahora es peor, mis pies duelen, mi estomago también, la mujer vino temprano, no sé que hora era pero la he escuchado llamándome, ha dejado otro paquete de galletas y un par de manzanas, le he agradecido pero la mujer parece no entenderme, pienso que habla un idioma diferente, dudo entonces de donde estoy, sigo en el país?, quizá no, de nuevo he sentido angustia, por qué nadie me dice que pasa?, quién es ésta mujer?, por que no me dejan ir o mas bien por que aun me tienen aquí?, por que no simplemente me matan, me están dejando morir de hambre, tan lentamente que a veces pienso en ya no comer pero luego siento una punzada en el estomago y otra más en el corazón, si me dejo morir que pasará con Kate, que pasará con nuestra vida juntos y que pasará con mi madre.

esta mañana me pareció ver un rayo de sol colándose por algún agujero que no logré ubicar, me duelen los ojo, ya no quiero llorar, solo pensar en que fue lo que hice para merecer estar aquí me mantiene despierto, a veces la vida es muy injusta.

**_espero que no se les haga muy tedioso que sea así, les recuerdo que les explique que serían capítulos cortos, puesto que ya los tengo escritos solo estoy corrigiendo algunas cosas, por esa razón los estoy subiendo todos los días, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	7. cap 7

Día 26

Encontré ese pequeño agujero, sentí el tibio rayo de sol colándose por allí, hace un par de días que no llueve, aun tengo la mitad de una manzana y unas cuantas galletas, pero creo que ahora siento mis costillas bajo la camisa, empiezo a tener calambres en la piernas y éste lugar apesta, yo apesto, mi barba ha crecido y mis manos están frías , duelen cuando intento moverlas, anoche creí que un insecto me caminaba encima, también he visto una luciérnaga pasar.

siempre que duermo veo la cara de Kate, me pregunto donde estará?, habrá vuelto a casa?, estará cuidando del gato?, estará cuidando de ella?, habrá vuelto al trabajo o seguirá buscándome?

Hace una semana o quizá dos que debí haber empezado la gira del libro, que debí empezar con el libro nuevo y quizá estaríamos celebrando, sonrío pues recuerdo ese momento el que Kate y yo discutimos por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaríamos alejados cuando tuviera que irme y ahora no sé si volveré a verla, ni siquiera sé si mañana despertare.

estoy tan cansado, hambriento, adolorido y sucio que un día de estos tendré una infección o moriré de hambre.

**_ya falta poco para tener un respiro, de verdad que lo siento pero esta historia estuvo pensada desde el principio para andar por la senda del dolor, jejeje, prometo que todo mejorará, será asquerosamente tierna, les dire que los siguientes seran un poco mas largos, solo un poco.nos leemos en el próximo._**


	8. cap 8

Día 33

La mujer ha vuelto, ha susurrado algo pero no he tenido fuerza para acercarme, la comida se me acabó hace dos días, uno no puede vivir de galletas y manzanas, no ha llovido y no tengo agua, trato de entretenerme recordando viejas canciones, recito poemas o intento imaginar breves historias que me gustaría desarrollar cuando salga de aquí pero a veces termino pensando en el día que me llevará la muerte, la mujer me deja una botella de agua, he llegado hasta ella como he podido pero no podía abrirla, he hecho un esfuerzo increíble solo para abrirla y luego para beber pues mis labios están resecos, se me parten cuando los muevo, valorare mas las cosas cuando salga de aquí, ésta vez la mujer me deja una caja de barras de cereales y mas fruta, me hace feliz ver una barra de chocolate, pero solo como unos pedacitos de cada cosa pues de nuevo no sé cuando va a volver, al final escucho pasos y luego por una abertura la mujer desliza un papel y se va.

No puedo ver bien que es, me acerco como puedo hasta la abertura por donde la deslizó y trato de usar la poca luz que se cuela por allí, parece un artículo de periódico o de revista, no sé, levanto mas el papel, hay una fotografía pero no distingo bien, me siento en el suelo frustrado, dejo pasar unos minutos, pongo un poco de agua en mi mano y la froto en mis ojos, de nuevo me acerco intentando ver que es, distingo mi nombre, estoy sorprendido, el papel no tiene fecha, pero tiene una fotografía mía y mas abajo una de Kate, está afligida, muy afligida, limpia su rostro con un pañuelo, llora, intento leer mas abajo pero el papel está tan arrugado que las letras no se distinguen, miro la fotografía, quiero creer que ella sigue buscandome, creo que no necesito leer para saber de que se trata, ella me está buscando.


	9. cap 9

Día 39

He guardado el papel en la bolsa del pantalón, la he envuelto en el plástico que envolvía las barras para que no se moje, la beso cada noche, le hablo diciéndole que no se rinda por que yo no lo haré, la luz se cuela por el agujero se ha hecho mas grande, sintiendo con mi mano la pared me di cuenta de que era lámina, así que trate de pasar mi dedo por allí, supongo que la lluvia lo ha ido carcomiendo, hay un marco metálico, creo que esta era una ventana que han cubierto con una lámina gruesa pero también creo que de eso ya hace mucho pues la humedad y el tiempo han hecho que se oxide y se carcome debilitándose, he ido empujando la orilla del agujero poco a poco hasta tener uno mas grande, uno que me permite sentir el aire fresco, ver el cielo y las copas de algunos árboles a lo lejos, tengo la impresión de que estoy en una colina o algo así, quizá estoy a la orilla de un barranco, pues el sonido de autos pasando se hace claro ahora pero lejano, no puedo ver mas, quizá si lo sigo intentando pueda conseguir hacer el agujero lo suficientemente grande para poder salir.


	10. cap 10

Día 45

Me he despertado con el primer rayo de sol que he visto pasar por el agujero, he comido un poco y luego me he sentido motivado para seguir rompiendo la lámina solo por saber que es lo que puedo obtener hoy, sonrío mientras paso mi dedo por el agujero, paso horas haciéndolo, me detengo solo para comer un poco y sigo, la lámina cruje, la luz atraviesa y me deja ver un poco mas de como es el lugar donde estoy, es pequeño muy pequeño, ni siquiera puedo acostarme completamente estirado, si intento caminar no doy mas de cinco pasos, agradezco el aire limpio que entra pues después de tantos días este lugar huele muy mal, yo huelo muy mal, lo que no daría por un baño caliente un colchón suave y una buena comida, cuando el cielo empieza a oscurecerse, me quedo quieto mirando las estrellas, pensando en lo difícil que debe ser para Kate, se que tiene la esperanza pero no la seguridad de que me encontrará.

suspiro apesadumbrado, me pregunto una y otra vez que fue lo que hicimos para merecer esto, por que la vida nos castiga así?, de nuevo siento lágrimas en mis mejillas, de nuevo siento desesperación y tristeza.

**_hoy me siento un tanto triste, he borrado por error una historia en la que estaba trabajando, planeaba subirla en un par de días pero supongo que ya no será pues tendré que volver a empezar, es triste por que realmente me estaba gustando, ahora voy a tener que esforzarme por acordarme de lo que había escrito, no seria muy malo de no ser por que tenía varias paginas escritas y va a ser difícil que me acuerde de todo como lo tenía, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	11. cap 11

Día 50

Mis cálculos dicen que tengo aquí alrededor de dos meses, parece increíble que haya estado todo este tiempo aquí, el agujero me deja ver un poco de como es afuera, solo un poco pues es muy limitada mi visión y aunque ahora tengo un poco mas de luz no es suficiente.

He pasado los últimos minutos mirando un punto a lo lejos, vi un ave volando, le envidio, comí el último pedazo de chocolate que me quedaba y bebí el último sorbo que había en la botella de agua, tengo algunas barras aun pero la mujer que me traía comida no ha venido y tengo miedo de que no vuelva a venir, siento angustia pues estar aquí encerrado es terrible.

Ayer me di por vencido en mi intento por hacer más grande el agujero, me di cuenta de que hay barrotes detrás de la lámina, pude pasar mi brazo a través del agujero y tocando alrededor he notado los barrotes, están a una cierta distancia y aunque me esforzara no cabría por alli, me he sentado en el suelo llorando desconsolado, que voy a hacer?, voy a morir aquí sin saber por que, ni quien me trajo, por qué nadie ha venido a verme?, nadie me ha dicho cuál es la razón para tenerme aquí, estoy desesperado y al mismo tiempo pierdo la esperanza, hoy he tomado el trozo de periódico con el artículo, esforzándome he visto lo que no quería ver, me he sentido estúpido pensando que ella me buscaba, entre letras borrosas y mis lágrimas por fin vi lo que decía, por fin vi el origen de esa fotografía, me han dado por muerto, Kate lloraba por que piensa que estoy muerto, de nada sirve insistir en algo que no va a suceder, he pegado el papel a mi pecho, abrazándolo cómo si fuese ella.

No quiero pensarlo asi, pero quizá debo despedirme de ella aunque no pueda verla, tal vez debería abandonar la idea de resistir, quizá sea mejor morir.


	12. cap 12

Día 55

Un nuevo paquete de comida llegó pero ésta vez no ha venido la mujer, alguien mas vino y dejó un paquete de comida, he dudado en tomarlo pues estaba envuelto en una papel extraño y cinta adhesiva, lo pensé mucho antes de abrirlo, dentro había varias cosas y al fondo un artículo recortado del periódico, alguien filtró una fotografía de Kate, mi Kate está embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé, un pequeño o pequeña y no voy a estar allí para verlo.

Por fin puedo ver la fecha, hago cuentas rápidas tengo casi sesenta días aquí, asi que quizá ella ya estaba embarazada cuando estuvimos en la cabaña, quizá tenga o esté por cumplir poco mas de dos meses de embarazo, puedo imaginar los latidos de ese pequeño corazón, que será un niño o una niña, me hago tantas preguntas, sonrío mientras pienso pero luego veo la luz del sol desapareciendo, como puedo hacer planes si nunca voy a salir de aquí, si salgo será muerto.

Quisiera poder decirle que sigo aquí, que no pierda la esperanza, que quizá algún día volveré.

sonrío pues ni yo lo creo pues los días siguen pasando y no sé que va a pasar conmigo lo único que me mantiene con vida es la comida que esa persona me trae, pero que va a pasar el día que ya no venga o que la persona que me ha traído aquí decida que ya no me necesita, quiero creer que me necesitan y por eso no me han dejado morir.

**_ya el próximo la situación mejorará, ya fue mucho sufrimiento, nos leemos en el próximo _**


	13. cap 13

Día 61

La lluvia volvió hoy temprano, he logrado recolectar un poco de agua en la botella, el día ha estado nublado la mayor parte del tiempo y el frio se ha dejado sentir una vez más.

mientras estaba mirando el cielo por el agujero se ha sentido una fuerte vibración en la pared, me ha hecho soltar la galleta que tenía en mi mano, me he quedado quieto, esperando algo más, pero al pasar los minutos nada se oye, vuelvo a mi posición, paso mi tiempo imaginándome a Kate y a nuestro bebé, estoy a punto de quedarme dormido cuando de nuevo se ha sentido la vibración pero ésta vez se ha escuchado el derrape de llantas en el que creo que es un camino mas abajo de donde estoy, el sonido es cada vez mas fuerte y puedo sentir el movimiento en el piso, tomo la caja en mis manos y espero, alguien golpea la puerta, me da miedo acercarme pero el sonido no se detiene, el piso también vibra y luego nada, me aferro a mi caja.

Cierro los ojos un momento pues la puerta se abre de golpe y tanta luz me lastima, los abro despacio, intento enfocar, ver si alguien esta allí, estoy pegado a la pared.

-quien está allí?

Mi pregunta no obtiene respuesta, salgo despacio, no hay nadie allí, doy un par de pasos, mis piernas están entumecidas, no veo a nadie, sigo despacio, luego de unos metros veo un enorme portón, no se que tan lejos está, miro alrededor una serie de angostas puertas se siguen una de otra a lo largo de una pared, entonces los veo, un grupo de personas no se cuantas corren hacia el otro lado, todos están sucios, corren con dificultad, imagino que asi me veo yo, no sé que hacer, hasta que un muchacho muy delgado aparece detrás de mí.

-corre idiota, no te quedes allí.

Lo veo seguir corriendo tan rápido como puede y entonces no lo pienso corro por el mismo pasillo por donde se ha ido, hay una torre muy alta y un portón abierto al fondo, no volteo atrás sólo sigo corriendo tan rápido como puedo pero los músculos de mis piernas queman y mis pulmones apenas se dan abasto, mi corazón late mas rápido de lo que puedo correr, atravieso el portón, el camino se pierde pero puedo ver al muchacho corriendo entre los arboles asi que le sigo, no tengo idea de hacia donde va pero creo que él si, asi que seguirlo es mi mejor opción cuando siento que no puedo correr mas me detengo, sujeto mi caja con fuerza, saco mi botella y doy un par de sorbos, me siento entre los arbustos, no tengo idea de que estamos huyendo, el muchacho se ha ido no lo pude alcanzar nunca, empieza a oscurecer y al no saber donde estoy creo que es mejor quedarme aquí, necesito descansar, he visto humo y he escuchado sonidos que venían del lugar de donde hemos escapado pero no me detuve a ver de que se trataba, no soy estúpido.

Me siento libre, toco todo lo que puedo a mi alrededor, huelo las plantas, la tierra húmeda y los troncos de los árboles.

Las gotas de lluvia me despiertan en medio de la noche, trato de buscar refugio, me siento bajo un árbol que me cubre lo necesario, al menos no estoy empapado, sigo aferrado a mi caja, la abro y saco una galleta, ya no tengo mucho, espero que mañana pueda encontrar un lugar donde conseguir algo que comer y sobretodo que pueda comunicarme con Kate o alguien que pueda ayudarme.


	14. cap 14

Día 62

Los pasos de alguien removiendo la hojarasca me despiertan, me quedo quieto esperando que quien ande allí aparezca, respiro lento y aferro mi caja con fuerza, no veo a nadie solo lo escucho caminando, mis manos sudan, espero pacientemente, los segundos pasan y entonces la veo, una mujer, pero no es una mujer cualquiera parece que sabe lo que hace, la observo escondido detrás del tronco, la veo inclinarse a recoger algo, tiene un arma en el cinturón y recoge algo del suelo con la mano, mira alrededor, tiene un papel en la mano, busco en mis bolsillos, es mi recorte, la mujer no se va, sigue allí parada mirando alrededor, algo me dice que me busca, respiro con calma, me preparo para salir corriendo aunque no creo llegar muy lejos, puedo intentarlo.

Escucho el sonido de un radio y luego nada, al volver a mirar hacia donde la mujer estaba veo que se ha ido, suspiro esperando que no me haya visto pero no me voy a quedar a averiguarlo, en cuanto puedo sigo caminando, mi problema ahora es que no se hacia donde caminar, simplemente camino por caminar, por no quedarme quieto, necesito moverme.

Camino despacio entre los arbustos, piso con suavidad donde hay hojas secas , no quiero que me escuche, no puedo confiar en nadie, escucho el sonido de agua , quizá sea un arroyo o un río, sigo el sonido, camino despacio, por fin lo veo es un arroyo, hay piedras enormes alrededor donde me puedo esconder, miro alrededor parece que no me ha seguido, camino un poco mas buscando un lugar seco, por fin lo encuentro y me siento a la orilla, recojo agua con mi botella y descanso un poco, un chocolate y un pedazo de fruta me ayudarán a pasar ésta noche.

Siento tristeza cuando recuerdo que he perdido mi recorte, aun tengo el otro pero la humedad y el estar tanto tiempo guardado lo han casi borrado, lo miro mientras aun tengo luz, me gustaría que su expresión fuese otra, sin embargo no es asi y la entiendo por que yo me siento igual.

De nuevo la luz comienza a ser reemplazada por la oscuridad, me consuela saber que por lo menos ya no estoy encerrado me angustia pensar lo que ocurrirá conmigo de ahora en adelante.

**_el próximo capitulo tendremos otro pequeño cambio que espero les guste, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	15. cap 15

Kate

Me he levantado en medio de la noche, he soñado con Rick, después de la visita de Martha no pude dejar de pensar en él, fui a su casa, busqué a alguien que me ayudara a limpiar el polvo que se ha acumulado en los muebles y a mover algunas cosas, quiero que todo esté en orden para cuando él vuelva, yo sé que volverá, aunque Will me haya dicho que era poco probable encontrarlo y después de que Tom me dijera que lo había matado, se que no seré yo la que pierda la esperanza, quizá me dejé llevar un poco por la tristeza cuando hablamos con aquel hombre y su hijo, y que yo misma creí en ese preciso momento que todo había terminado, pero todas y cada una de las noches que he pasado en su ausencia, he soñado con él y ya sé que es ridículo, pero creo que soñar con él me dice que sigue vivo.

Esta mañana tuve una discusión con mi padre y con Tony quienes insisten en la idea de que debo cuidarme, no estoy enferma, estoy embarazada y el padre de mi hijo podría estar todavía por allí, algo me dice que lo voy a encontrar.

Sin tener la certeza de por donde empezar le he llamado a Will, le he pedido que me siga ayudando, y aunque al principio también me ha dicho que mi idea es bastante descabellada, después de unos minutos de llanto me ha dicho que tal vez podría tener una opción más para ayudarme, le he agradecido y luego hemos quedado de acuerdo para vernos en un par de días.

Estoy en casa, sentada viendo televisión, después de un baño caliente peludo y yo nos relajamos, mi gato está cada vez mas grande y me encanta acariciarlo mientras vemos una película, es mi compañero.

Pero algo llama mi atención en la pantalla, me centro en lo que ocurre, se ha presentado una riña en la prisión donde Tom se encuentra recluido, subo el volumen para escuchar mejor, reportaron un incendio en el comedor que aunque fue sofocado con rapidez dio paso a una riña entre los reos y los custodios, el por que, no lo han dicho, parece que no saben realmente la razón por la que ha empezado todo, me quedo mirando hasta que la transmisión termina con la promesa de que más adelante seguirán informando.

Me hundo en mi sillón de nuevo, después de mucho pensarlo abrazo a mi gato, me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina me preparo una cena ligera, sentada en la cocina mientras como y mi gato me acompaña, pienso en lo triste que es vivir sin Rick, sin sus ocurrencias o su cercanía, sin sus ideas descabelladas

Vuelvo a mi lugar en el sillón, peludo a mi lado, cambio canales buscando uno donde hablen de la riña en la cárcel.

Una hora después, por fin uno de los canales de noticias hace un enlace a la prisión, miro con atención las imágenes, escucho lo que dicen esperando la estadística de muertes pues han dicho que hay varios reos muertos, por fin lo dicen, cerca de 20 muertos y unos 30 heridos, aunque no dicen los nombres de los fallecidos, tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que ha pasado y sobre todo si Tom está en esa lista.

Es casi media noche cuando dan la última información, aun hay ambulancias y un cerco de policías evitando una tragedia mayor, los reos han sido devueltos a sus celdas y todo parece estar en calma, miro el reloj, debería irme a dormir, la espalda me duele y peludo es el primero en bajarse del sillón y espera pacientemente que lo siga, me cuesta un poco moverme, me he sentido bastante cansada, en las mañanas es difícil levantarse y me pregunto si esto mejorará o será peor, aun no se nota, mi vientre está plano pero la sensación de malestar en el estómago como una indigestión constante y un leve pero insistente dolor en el vientre, me hacen pensar que me debo ver fatal, mi padre se ha reído de mi esta mañana, dice que espere a que el vómito y el mareo se hagan presentes, yo no lo puedo creer esto será peor definitivamente y no me molestaría en absoluto si Rick estuviese aquí, tendría a quien culpar de mis malestares pero es estúpido pensar así, después de todo si él no vuelve al menos tengo algo de él que se que le encantaría, me recrimino mientras camino, no debería pensar así, éste bebé no pudo haber sido un accidente, sin embargo me provoca demasiada tristeza que Rick se esté perdiendo de esto, mi padre dice que son las hormonas, yo creo que tengo una profunda tristeza, he discutido con mi padre en un par de ocasiones pues me ha dicho que quizá debería enfocarme en el embarazo y dejar que la policía se encargue del tema de Rick, incluso me ha dicho que quizá deberíamos planear un funeral para él, obviamente me he negado, aunque haya pasado poco más de un mes no me voy a dar por vencida el simple hecho de pensarlo me ha provocado nauseas y no creo que sea por el embarazo, sigo esperando que Will me diga que ha encontrado algo.

Sigo caminando, me detengo en la puerta de la habitación, recuerdo el día que Rick estuvo aquí, sonrío pensando en lo avergonzada que me sentí cuando mi padre nos vio en la cama, peludo sube y se acomoda en una esquina, me recuesto y me cubro con la manta, deseo que Rick vuelva.

La tarde del día siguiente Will me llama, me dice que tiene a alguien que puede ayudarnos, una ex compañera suya, aunque hace ya algún tiempo que no trabajan juntos, siguen siendo amigos y ella podría tener una mejor idea de que hacer con el asunto de Rick, me dice que quiere que nos reunamos la mañana siguiente pues su amiga estará en la ciudad y puede atenderme, le agradezco mucho la ayuda, le prometo que allí estaré y que realmente espero que funcione, pero nuestra conversación se hace un poco mas personal.

-como has estado?

-sintiéndome un tanto mas cansada de lo normal, pero bien.

-has ido al médico?

-si claro, mi padre me acompaña.

-aun no sabes que será?

-es demasiado pronto.

-Beckett?

-si

-has pensado que harás si Rick no aparece o si aparece ya sabes…mu…

-no lo digas, eso no va a pasar de alguna manera lo voy a encontrar, como lo encuentre es algo con lo que voy a lidiar yo sola.

-entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar contigo para apoyarte, para lo que tu bebé y tu necesiten.

-te agradezco que te preocupes por nosotros pero lo tengo todo cubierto, antes de que te vayas quiero saber si tu sabes algo de lo que pasó en la prisión.

-quieres saber si está muerto?

-si

-aun no está confirmado pero un hombre con su descripción está entre los muertos.

\--vaya.

-aun están investigando pero hay una probabilidad muy alta de que así sea.

-bien , me dirás si…

-claro, nos vemos mañana, descansa.

La llamada termina, me quedo pensando, miro por la ventana de la oficina, si me lo preguntasen, hubiese preferido que Tom se quedara el resto de su vida en la cárcel pero últimamente nada me sale como quiero y me parece muy injusto que no pague por lo que hizo, por lo que nos hizo.

termino algunos documentos que tengo pendientes, Tony me invita a cenar, lo tomo del brazo mientras caminamos por la calle, me duelen los pies, bostezo sin quererlo en mitad de la cena y él sonríe.

-debería llevarte a casa, estas cansada.

-estoy bien es solo…mmm…no se que es pero me siento demasiado cansada a veces.

-se llama embarazo.

-supongo.

-cuando Claudia se embarazó se veía igual que tú.

-ella se embarazó?, creí que no habían tenido hijos.

-no los tuvimos, ella tuvo un aborto antes de cumplir el primer trimestre pero fue lindo saber que estuvo allí.

-no lo sabia, lo siento.

-no me gusta hablar de eso, es un lindo recuerdo que guardo para mi.

-entiendo.

-has pensado en nombres?

-no, aun no, esperaba que…-me detengo a pensar.

-que Rick te ayudara a pensar?

-si, supongo que si.

\- él va a aparecer, ya hablé con tu padre de ese asunto.

-hablaste con él?

-no me pareció correcto que te dijera eso, primero es muy pronto, segundo no sabemos que pasará y tercero no es algo que nadie quiera escuchar menos en tu estado, ya suficiente angustia arrastras contigo como para añadirle mas y eso no les hace bien a los dos.

-no quiero darme por vencida, no le digas a mi padre pero Will me esta ayudando.

\- él sigue ayudándote?

-se lo pedí y el amablemente ha seguido conmigo, apoyándome con lo que puede.-omito decirle que me reuniré con él.

Al final le agradezco sus palabras y luego salimos, me lleva a casa, besa mi frente antes de irse y se despide del bebé, lo que me hace reír, me voy a la cama de inmediato debo levantarme temprano pues tengo una cita muy importante, mi padre aun no regresa, le dejo una nota diciéndole que saldré temprano que tengo una cita con un cliente, no quiero decirle a donde iré por que no quiero escuchar otro sermón sobre cuidarme, sobre no arriesgarme y sobretodo de dejárselo a la policía.

Realmente entiendo que se preocupe por mi, por nosotros, pero a veces creo que no entiende mi necesidad de encontrar a Rick.


	16. cap 16

Por la mañana me apresuro a salir, mi padre aun no sale de su habitación y no quiero que me sorprenda, tomo una chaqueta gruesa pues hace bastante frio y me despido del gato, camino apresurada por la calle, compro algo por el camino para comer y luego subo a un taxi que me lleva hasta el lugar de la reunión, aun no han llegado, miro el reloj, me siento en una banca y como despacio mi desayuno, hay un puesto de revistas lo observo unos segundos, pero no pongo atención realmente, sigo comiendo mientras espero, Will está tardando, me levanto para tirar la basura en el cesto y camino al puesto de revistas, tomo un paquete de dulces de frutas, espero a que el sujeto me atienda, veo las portadas de las revistas, algunas aun mencionan la desaparición de Rick y en otras ya es historia vieja, entonces una fotografía llama mi atención, tomo el periódico donde aparece, lo leo con rapidez, soy yo, hablando para el aviso que hicimos en televisión pidiendo información pero no es de lo que habla realmente, hablan de mi embarazo, como carajos supieron eso, si ni siquiera yo lo sabía hasta hace poco, busco entre el texto quien fue el idiota que lo dijo pero obviamente no hay nada al respecto, esto es ridículo, encima me muestran como si fuese lo peor que me hubiese pasado, en la foto se notan lagrimas, estoy molesta, muy molesta, tomo mi teléfono, intento llamarle a mi padre pero una mujer me interrumpe.

-es usted Beckett, Katherine Beckett?

-si, soy yo.-contesto confundida cuando volteo y veo a la mujer parada detrás de mi.

-soy Rachel McCord, amiga de Will, me dijo que te viera aquí, él llegará un poco tarde.

-oh vaya, es un gusto.-extiendo mi mano para saludarla.

-busquemos un lugar para hablar con calma.

Le sigo por la calle, es una mujer linda, muy linda y no me sorprendería que Will hubiese tenido una historia con ella o quizá la tenga aun, ella me sonríe parece una mujer amable pero al mismo tiempo bastante dura.

-y bien?

-sabes algo al respecto?, Will te dijo de que se trata?

-un poco pero me gustaría que me dijeras tú.

-tu también trabajas para el FBI?

-lo hice hasta hace poco, ahora trabajo por mi cuenta.

-una especie de detective privado?

-ella sonríe.-algo así, te molestaría?

-no, está bien, yo también trabajé hasta hace poco allí y no recuerdo haberte visto antes.

-mi historia en la agencia es basta pero la mayoría de mis trabajos los hice encubierto asi que no tendrías por que saber de mi es…"clasificado".- la veo hacer el gesto con sus manos y de nuevo sonríe

-entiendo, pues seré breve.

Le cuento sin muchos detalles sobre la historia de mi madre con Montgomery, a su vez con la mafia, le cuento como es que Tom me engañó y el porque de la desaparición de Rick pero no el como pues es algo que desconozco, contesto a sus preguntas cuando las hace y espero su reacción, me pide una fotografía de Rick, la observa unos segundos.

-es un chico guapo, Will me dijo que vas a ser mamá.

-eso no me impide buscarlo.- digo muy a la defensiva.

-no lo he dicho, solo se que tienes un motivo muy fuerte para seguir buscando y eso está bien por que no sabemos que es lo que vamos a encontrar, el embarazo te hará mas fuerte y sobretodo no perderás la esperanza, nunca me ha gustado dejar mis trabajos a medias y te puedo decir que no me voy a detener hasta encontrarlo como sea que esto suceda, me entiendes?

-perfecto.

-bien.

Will llega un instante después, nos saluda y toma asiento, le muestro el artículo del periódico y al igual que yo está molesto, rápido cambiamos de tema, me dice que ha tardado pues ha ido a la prisión con la excusa de que algunos reos eran de interés para él, incluido Tom, me dice que ha podido confirmarlo, Tom murió en la riña, pero le falta confirmar el como, pues resulta un poco extraño para él, para las autoridades de la cárcel no ha sido otra cosa mas que una riña violenta que amenazó con extenderse pero que según ellos fue sofocada con éxito, sin embargo Will me dice que sospecha que ha sido la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de Tom, pero esas son conjeturas nuestras sin fundamento o eso hasta que confirmemos lo contario.

-y bien que han planeado?.- nos mira atento.

-me ha contado la historia, me ha dado los detalles de como desapareció Richard y eso hasta que llegaste, creo que deberíamos ir al lugar donde le perdieron la pista, me gustaría ver el lugar, saber un poco de las condiciones en que se dio todo, podría ser hoy?

-si claro, puedes?.- Will me mira, la verdad es que no tengo nada que pensar me pongo de pie y asiento.

Los tres caminamos hasta el auto de Will, McCord sube atrás, teclea algo en su teléfono y luego lo guarda, el viaje es bastante mas silencioso de lo que pensé, creo que cada quien tiene una idea de lo que podría suceder, unas dos horas después llegamos al lugar donde ocurrió el choque, aun hay huellas del impacto en el árbol y algunos pedazos de plástico y cristal en el suelo, le mostramos los lugares donde habían quedado rastros de la huida de Rick hasta llegar al arroyo y luego nos dirigimos hasta la propiedad del hombre que lo encontró, la casa está cerrada, no hay nadie aquí , caminamos por el sendero por donde el hombre arrastró a Rick y luego nos dirigimos al lugar donde el hombre nos dijo que lo interceptaron, donde se llevaron a Rick, estar de nuevo aquí me pone nerviosa y a la vez nostálgica, sin pensarlo pongo una de mis manos en mi vientre, imagino como fue que se lo llevaron.

-a donde lleva éste camino?.- pregunta ella.

-a un pueblo a 16 km de distancia, fuimos allí también pero nadie los vio o eso fue lo que nos dijeron, es un poblado mas grande que el otro, tiene una población mayor, pero hay un camino que pasa por fuera del pueblo, un libramiento, suponemos que usaron ese camino para no ser vistos, de aquí no sabemos a donde pudieron haber ido, kilómetro más adelante la carretera se divide en tres pudiendo ser igualmente elegibles para desaparecer.

-que hay del tío de Tom, saben si tenia negocios por aquí o algún lugar no muy alejado.

-no he tenido oportunidad de buscar. -confieso apenada.-volví al trabajo y pues no me he sentido muy bien, creí que tendríamos alguna pista después del anuncio que hicimos en la televisión pero no hubo nada, nadie se presentó con información, salvo el hombre que ya te comentamos.

-entiendo, y ahora la esperanza se ha esfumado con Tom muerto.

-no me gusta pensar asi pero ella tiene razón, quizá Tom era el único que podía llevarnos hasta donde Rick se encuentra.-supongo que si.

-Tom les mostró algo que les dijera que Richard estuviese muerto?

-un reloj, Rick nunca se lo quitaba, era un regalo de su madre, siempre lo tenía con él, tom me lo mostró.

-pero no un cuerpo y supongo que tampoco les dijo como murió?

-no, no recuerdo que lo haya mencionado.

-Rick sigue vivo, por alguna razón pero está vivo, quizá estaba esperando el momento perfecto para usarlo, no lo sé, aunque si es un problema que ahora Tom esté muerto.

-y?, Qué haremos?.- pregunto intrigada ante su declaración.

-buscare un poco mas, será mejor que volvamos, necesitas descansar mañana te buscaré para decirte lo que encontré.

Volvemos al auto, de nuevo vamos en silencio hasta llegar a la ciudad, McCord se despide de nosotros, no sin antes decirme que no me preocupe pues ella me buscará en el transcurso del día.

-quieres comer algo?.- pregunta Will.

-no, puedes llevarme a la oficina de mi padre, tengo trabajo pendiente.

-como digas, pero creo que deberías comer algo es más de medio día, déjame llevarte a algún lugar, lo pides para llevar.

-lo pienso unos segundos, mi estómago resuena y Will sonríe.-esta bien vamos.

Al final decidimos quedarnos en un lugar pequeño pero lindo, he pedido algo ligero, Will me mira por momentos, no se atreve a decirme lo que piensa, yo no quiero iniciar una conversación que nos haga sentir incómodos o que me haga sentir incómoda a mi.

Una hora después estoy sentada en mi escritorio, mirando por la ventana, el toque en la puerta me hace volver a la realidad.

-donde estuviste?.- mi padre está parado frente a mi mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

-fui a ver a un cliente.

-y?

-nada nos veremos mañana otra vez.

-pero de qué se trata?

-divorcio.

-ya veo, necesitas ayuda?

-no realmente, no te preocupes.

-has comido algo?

-si, ya comí.

-bien, estás bien?

-si, por que no lo estaría, este es mi estado natural.

-mi padre suspira.-bien te veo mas tarde.

Por la noche no puedo dormir pienso en el momento en el que McCord me llamará, estoy ansiosa por saber que es lo que me dirá, peludo lame sus patitas y luego me mira, mi gato ha crecido mucho, pero sigue siendo un consentido, le gusta que lo acaricie, aun le falta pelo en la pancita pero esta creciendo de a poco, lo que importa es que se ha recuperado, me gustaría que Rick estuviese aquí para verlo.


	17. cap 17

Me levanto temprano en la mañana, aunque por momentos siento que se me cierran los ojos decido que debo prepararme para cuando reciba la llamada, intento terminar de despertar con un baño tibio, el día está nublado y hay una ligera llovizna, pero pronto la luz del sol aparece, al salir a la calle siento el viento frio golpeando mis mejillas , me coloco la bufanda y sigo caminando, tomo un taxi, mi padre ha tenido que salir hoy a ver un cliente y aunque ha insistido en dejarme su auto le digo que no se preocupe, no muy convencido lo ha llevado con él.

Llego a la oficina, ordeno papeles y espero pacientemente que me llamen, el día transcurre con calma, al medio día la lluvia vuelve y luego de nuevo el sol, espero que éste clima no me haga enfermar, no sería conveniente, son casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando mi teléfono suena, me han enviado un mensaje diciéndome que nos veremos en media hora en una dirección desconocida para mi, sin embargo salgo apurada para ver de que se trata.

Al llegar McCord ya esta allí, es un edificio de departamentos muy parecido al de Rick, me señala el camino y después de subir tres pisos por fin llegamos, el lugar está solo, me reservo mis preguntas.

\- cómo estás?

-bien.

-pues a lo que hemos venido.

La veo sacar un mapa y algunas hojas sujetas con una grapa, ordena todo sobre la mesa y extiende el mapa, saca de una caja un marcador y empieza.

-ves éste lugar?.- lo marca y luego me mira, yo asiento.-bien, después de investigar un poco me di cuenta de que el tío de Tom tenía varios negocios a cargo de sus hijos y del mismo Tom, todos tienen algo en común, no sobrepasan este radio.-marca con un compas un circulo que se extiende desde la costa hasta fuera del estado.- los negocios a cargo del mismo jefe están fuera del país, en algunas ciudades europeas y unos cuantos al sur del continente, los que tiene aquí, están encargados del lavado de dinero, la mayoría son bodegas, algunas pequeñas fábricas donde emplea extranjeros principalmente, indocumentados fácilmente descartables, tengo dos ubicaciones que han llamado la atención, éste y éste de aquí.

Los observo con detenimiento, uno está a las faldas de una serie de montañas al norte casi en la frontera con Canadá, el otro está cerca de la costa al sur, los dos son lugares alejados, abandonados y de difícil tránsito, no hay mucho por allí y me atrevería a pensar que cualquiera de los dos podría ser una muy buena opción.

-que te hace pensar eso?

-aquí.-señala las montañas.-quizá sería muy obvio, la frontera está cerca y también hay una ruta directa al mar, hay algunos pequeños puertos por donde abandonar el país seria muy fácil sin ser detectados, ya sea a Europa por mar o bien a Canadá, el otro pues también es bastante obvio, yo creo que serían los más probables, son tan obvios que nadie pensaría en buscar allí, además de que hace un par de años que se supone que están asegurados.

-iremos?

-mas lento querida, tú no irás.

-por qué?

-tienes una razón para no ir.

-no me impide.

-si, si lo impide, que le voy a decir a Richard si por alguna razón algo sale mal?, si no está muerto va a desear estarlo si te pasa algo a ti, incluso sin saber que estas embarazada, como se lo diré mas bien, dime?

-siento un calor recorriéndome, estoy furiosa por que ella tiene razón, si algo sale mal, no me perdonaría que mi bebé sufriera las consecuencias.- está bien.-bajo la vista esperando que no vea mi molestia.

-se lo que piensas pero estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo, lo prometo, serás la primera en saber lo que ocurre.

-sonrío avergonzada.- está bien…y… cuándo lo harás?

-en un par de días, debo hacer algunas cosas antes, reunir un equipo con algunos "amigos", yo creo que iremos al sur primero, veremos como nos va.

-no me queda más que desearte suerte y espero que cumplas tu palabra.

-asi será.

Estrechamos nuestras manos para despedirnos, salimos del edificio y cada quien toma su camino, aun es temprano, decido ir a comer algo, camino despacio por las calles, mis pasos me llevan hasta un pequeño lugar al que vine en alguna ocasión con Rick, sin pensarlo mucho entro, ordeno algo ligero, estos días no han sido muy buenos, las nauseas se han intensificado y debo tener mucho cuidado con lo que como, mientras estoy sentada esperando, pienso en Rick, siento un nudo en la garganta, miro a través de la ventana, el invierno está muy cerca y empieza a haber algunas decoraciones navideñas en algunas calles y comercios, Rick es fanático de las festividades, le encanta celebrar las fiestas, adornar la casa, comprar regalos, lo recuerdo haciendo compras de último minuto, emocionado como un niño por la navidad, deseando pasar la noche juntos, hace tanto que eso no pasa, esperaba con ansiedad que por fin éste año pudiéramos pasarlo juntos y si las cosas siguen asi creo que estaré sola, no quiero celebrar si Rick no está aquí, incluso ahora me molesta ver a las personas entusiasmadas, por fin recibo mi orden, como despacio, esperando no sentirme mal, realmente deseo que McCord tenga éxito y vuelva diciéndome que lo ha encontrado, el teléfono me distrae de mis pensamientos.

-hola.-es Will quien llama.

-hola, McCord me ha dicho que te ha comentado sus planes

-si.

-lamento que no puedas acompañarlos, se lo que significa para ti.

-esta bien.

-no te oyes bien.

-estoy cansada es todo, estos días me cuesta mantenerme despierta.

-entiendo, creí que podría hacerte compañía, estoy en la ciudad me quedaré hasta pasado mañana.

-si tienes trabajo prefiero que no, no quiero interrumpirte.

-mmm…mañana tengo libre la tarde, me gustaría invitarte a comer o cenar.

-no lo se.

-piénsalo, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-esta bien te hablo después, quizá podamos vernos un rato por la tarde o cenar.

-esperare tu llamada entonces.

La llamada termina, me deja con una sensación extraña, camino de vuelta a la oficina, unos metros adelante siento que no puedo seguir, es increíble lo mal que puedo sentirme a veces, me frustra que sea así, aunque no puedo quejarme realmente, decido tomar un taxi, mientras esperamos el cambio de luz recuerdo que no he recuperado el auto de Rick, debería pedirle a Tony o a mi padre que me acompañen.

Al llegar al trabajo lo primero que hago es ir directo a la oficina de mi padre.

\- papá?

-dime.

-estas muy ocupado?

-no realmente, que necesitas?

-crees que podríamos ir a recuperar el auto de Rick?

-el auto de Rick?

-si, lo había olvidado pero quizá podríamos recuperarlo y arreglarlo, él estará contento cuando vea su auto funcionando.

-si eso quieres, cuando vamos?

-mañana, por la mañana?

-tengo una reunión, por que no le preguntas a Tony, él estará encantado, si es que quieres hacerlo mañana.

-bien.

Camino por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Tony, entro sin llamar a la puerta como otras veces y termino avergonzada, cierro la puerta de inmediato, escucho pasos apurados y la puerta abriéndose de nuevo.

-lo siento, lo siento tanto.-digo sin mirarlo a la cara.

-no, discúlpame, yo, nosotros…

La asistente de Tony está dentro arreglándose la blusa y mira a la ventana, igual o más avergonzada que yo.

-yo… cielos no debimos, no se lo digas a tu padre.

-no, por supuesto que no.

-pasa.

-prefiero que no…

-solo un momento, si?

-camino dudosa.-solo quería pedirte un favor.-insisto en mirar a otro lado.

-seguro, hablemos de eso, espera.-levanto solo un poco la vista y lo veo, Tony toca el brazo de la chica, acaricia su mejilla y deja un tímido beso en sus labios, ella sonríe y sale apurada.

-pues ya lo sabes…solo aun no se lo digas a tu padre, yo se lo diré.

-no podría, pero… tu y Melissa?, no lo pensé.

-solo pasó.

-creí que era casada.

-era, por eso hemos mantenido en secreto todo, ambos queremos esperar.

-bien, está bien por mi, solo no lo hagan aquí, o mi padre lo averiguara cualquier momento.

-lo sé, pero tu sabes, a veces uno no puede contenerse.-ambos reímos.

-bien, pues quiero pedirte un favor.-digo dejando de lado el asunto.

-dime.

-quiero ir por el auto de Rick y arreglarlo, quiero que me acompañes.

\- cuándo?

-mañana, si puedes?

-siempre y cuando volvamos antes del medio día.

-si, gracias.-me levanto y lo abrazo.-te quiero.-digo besando su mejilla y salgo apurada evitando ver a la mujer que se esconde detrás de una carpeta cuando me ve salir.

El día pasa, regreso a casa por la noche, mi padre me deja allí y vuelve a salir, tomo un baño caliente y ceno algo ligero, veo televisión en compañía de peludo y cuando siento que el sueño me vence decido irme a la cama, aun es temprano, peludo ronronea y lame sus patitas, pienso en Rick, el tiempo pasa lento y cuando miro el calendario me doy cuenta de que hace 50 días que se lo llevaron, como cada noche me pregunto si sigue vivo, toco mi vientre, empieza a verse una ligera curvatura, el medico dice que todo va bien, después de 7 semanas todo está en orden, me sorprendió saber que estaba embarazada cuando hemos ido a la cabaña, pero claro todo era confuso entonces, estábamos tan preocupados por otras cosas que olvidé el estúpido anticonceptivo, me sentí realmente emocionada cuando escuché el latido de su corazón la primera vez, olvidado quedó el sentimiento de angustia que sentí cuando vi la prueba positiva, después de escucharlo latiendo tan rápido no pude más que sentir amor por éste pequeño, realmente espero que Rick pueda volver y que podamos ver crecer a nuestro hijo.

El sonido de la alarma del teléfono me despierta, me levanto con calma, me visto y salgo de la habitación, mi padre prepara el desayuno pero siento que no puedo, tengo náuseas y obligada como algo.

Tony aparece una media hora después, me ayuda a colocarme el abrigo, nos despedimos de mi padre y salimos.

-y... tú y Melissa van en serio?

-yo si, creo que ella también.

-que bien.

No mencionamos más palabra hasta casi llegar al lugar, siento un vacío en el estómago, conforme avanzamos los recuerdos de aquel día vienen a mi mente, miro todo alrededor, hago un esfuerzo increíble por no llorar, no se si es la tristeza de saber que Rick no está o quizá es el embarazo, quizá es todo.

Tony estaciona el auto , me ayuda a bajar, caminamos despacio, hacemos el trámite y aunque me niego a que Tony lo haga, él termina por pagar el servicio de la grúa para que lo lleven a la ciudad, dice que es lo menos que puede hacer por Rick.

El auto será entregado en un par de días, por la tarde paso un buen rato atendiendo a una persona que ha llegado de último momento a la oficina, cuando termino y despido al cliente me siento, tomo mi teléfono dudando de si debería llamarle a Will, miro el reloj, quizá por la hora él decida que no es conveniente pero al hacer la llamada, él me responde entre sorprendido y entusiasmado me dice que pensó que no le llamaría y terminamos de acordar el lugar en el que nos veremos, no sé si hice lo correcto, pero creo que realmente necesito distraerme.

Una hora después estoy sentada en una mesa frente a Will quien hace lo imposible por entablar una conversación conmigo pero siento que no puedo, no después del comentario que me ha hecho hace unos segundos, no me siento cómoda sentada frente a él, mis ideas dan vueltas una y otra vez, podría ser él el padre de mi hijo si Rick ha muerto o simplemente nunca vuelve?, su pregunta no me gusta sin embargo me hace pensar, podría tomar esa decisión en un momento, si las circunstancias lo permiten?, no lo sé y es allí donde radica mi enojo, me niego a creer que Rick está muerto, pero la pregunta sigue flotando en el aire, acaso estoy dudando?, acaso mis opciones se han acabado y debería pensar en un futuro sin Rick?, no quiero dudar pero la pregunta sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza, no, Rick va a volver y será el padre de éste bebé, de nuestro bebé y tendremos la familia que ambos siempre hemos querido, escucho a Will suspirar pues mi silencio se ha hecho largo.

-me mira avergonzado.-lo lamento Kate.

-no ,yo lo lamento.

-no se que hacer para remediarlo.

-miro hacia afuera.-creí que nuestra relación estaba clara?

-y lo está, créeme lo está, me equivoqué y espero que puedas perdonarme.

-debería irme a casa necesito descansar.

-te llevo, no puedo permitir que te vayas sola.

Asiento sólo por que no quiero estar parada en la calle con el frio que hace, no quisiera enfermar, me quedo un momento en la entrada mientras él va por su auto, me recrimino mentalmente lo sucedido, sabía que algo así pasaría, sin embargo me negué a creerlo, ahora no se como salir de esto, necesito su ayuda pero no quiero que las cosas se confundan, y ahora tengo claro que él ha confundido las cosas.

Lo veo aparecer y salir del auto para abrirme la puerta, subo de inmediato lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y olvidarme del incidente.

Will me mira por momentos mientras conduce, me pone nerviosa que me mire así.

-no me mires asi Will.

-asi como?

-lo sabes bien, yo estoy realmente agradecida de que estés brindándome tu ayuda y apoyo pero creí que nuestra relación era algo del pasado, si lo pensamos bien no tuvo un buen final, ahora las cosas son diferentes, yo soy diferente, estoy enamorada de un hombre maravilloso que sufre las consecuencias de mis actos, no me voy a rendir hasta encontrarlo, es el padre de mi hijo y aunque se que ahora es complicado me gustaría tenerte como amigo cuando Rick aparezca, no puedo, ni podría verte de otra manera, discúlpame si pensaste algo diferente, si creíste que podríamos tener algo, quizá no me expliqué bien.

-no es eso Kate, se como terminaron las cosas entre tu y yo, te entiendo perfecto, desde entonces sabía que no tenía oportunidad contigo has estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho, solo quería que pensaras en esa posibilidad, la verdad es que fue una estupidez lo que dije, no volverá a pasar.

-bien ,por lo menos estamos de acuerdo, gracias por la cena.

En cuanto llegamos bajo del auto ,ésta vez me despido con un buenas noches y entro de inmediato a la casa, cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella, realmente espero que él entienda la situación.


	18. cap 18

Pienso en sus palabras, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no reaccionar de una manera poco adecuada, pongo mis manos en mi vientre, pienso en el futuro de éste bebé, cada vez que pienso en Rick, tengo la necesidad de creer que él va a volver que lo vamos a encontrar y que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, me niego a pensar en la idea de que está muerto, es precisamente por eso que me ha molestado tanto el comentario de Will.

Camino a mi habitación, lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, en el camino peludo aparece, maúlla con suavidad, lo levanto y acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro, sonrío, mi gato también reclama su lugar, decido ir a la cocina le sirvo leche y mientras lo veo, corto una manzana.

Suspiro mientras veo la agenda, el próximo miércoles tengo cita con el médico y quizá para entonces McCord tenga buenas noticias para mi.

Antes de ir a dormir McCord me envía un mensaje preguntándome que ropa tenía Rick el día que desapareció, quizá así pueda reconocerlo mas fácilmente, le doy una breve descripción de lo que recuerdo.

El martes es un día normal, voy al trabajo temprano, recibo un par de clientes, termino de archivar un caso, me quedo en la oficina a la hora de comer para adelantar lo que no he hecho estos días, por la tarde, veo una película con mi gato, me hundo en la tina por casi una hora mientras leo el último libro de Rick, intento no caer en la angustia de la espera.

El miércoles voy al trabajo pero al medio día salgo, mi padre me acompaña al médico, vamos en su auto, mis manos sudan un poco antes de entrar al consultorio, mientras esperamos mi padre atiende una llamada, miro las paredes blancas y una serie de carteles que cuelgan de la misma, tienen datos relacionados al embarazo muestran fotografías de familias felices, pongo en sus rostros los nuestros.

La vibración de un mensaje se siente en mi bolsillo, Will me desea suerte con el tema de Rick, ha vuelto a su trabajo, no podía posponerlo más, pero me dice que quizá pueda volver, no le contesto, no me parece adecuado su comentario, aunque quiero creer que su intención es buena.

Por fin nos llaman, el médico nos muestra la imagen en el monitor, hay un leve movimiento en el centro podemos ver el corazón latiendo y el sonido nos lo confirma, todo esta bien, sin embargo tengo una mezcla de sentimientos.

La vuelta al trabajo es silenciosa, sostengo la imagen en mis manos, la observo detenidamente, paso mi dedo sobre ella, luego miro hacia la calle, una lágrima amenaza con salir, no quiero que mi padre me vea llorar asi que me contengo todo lo que puedo.

Sentada detrás de mi escritorio espero ansiosa la respuesta de McCord, cada vez que el teléfono suena lo levanto esperando que sea ella, sin embargo cada vez es una persona diferente, el momento de volver a casa llega, mi padre me acompaña, me dice que quiere cenar conmigo, él cocina cuando llegamos, hablamos de distintas cosas, hacemos planes para cuando éste bebé nazca y luego cada quien se va a su habitación.

Yo simplemente no puedo dormir, a pesar de que siento el cansancio tratando de vencerme me niego a cerrar los ojos, miro en mi teléfono las fotografías que tengo con Rick, me pregunto cuánto tendrá nuestro bebé de él, espero que la mayor parte incluso la que me exaspera, por fin el sueño me vence, no me doy cuenta de a que hora me duermo pero el sonido de mi teléfono sonando me obliga a despertar y ver de que se trata, del otro lado está ella, su voz suena calmada pero también algo apenada, Rick no estaba en el lugar, se disculpa por lo tarde de la llamada y me dice que nos veremos en un par de días.

El jueves y el viernes no traen novedad pero es ese viernes por la tarde casi noche cuando McCord vuelve a llamar, quiere verme, espera que podamos reunirnos el sábado en la mañana.

Asi pues el sábado, le mando un mensaje temprano para vernos.

-Beckett.-le escucho decir cuando se acerca.

-y bien?

-lo lamento, el lugar estaba abandonado, no había nadie allí, al menos nada que pudiera ser de utilidad, los vagabundos lo usan para dormir por la noche, ha sido el paso obligado de gente sin hogar y después nada, tal parece que desde que lo desalojaron no ha habido actividad que sea de nuestro interés.

-entonces?

-mañana por la tarde salimos rumbo al otro lugar, pasamos por aquí para descansar y reabastecernos, de paso hablar contigo.

-gracias.

-no has recibido nada en estos días?

-no, todo sigue igual.

-bien tenía la esperanza de que hubiese un acercamiento, quizá Will tiene razón, la pista se acabo con Demming.

-quizá.

-debo irme, necesito dormir un rato.

Cada quien toma su camino, me detengo en la esquina y la veo desaparecer entre la gente, quisiera realmente poder acompañarlos.

El fin de semana es largo, muy largo, una marca más en mi calendario, casi 60 días desde que Rick no está, 8 semanas de embarazo casi 9 y muchas, muchas lágrimas.

Decido caminar a casa, no estoy lejos, el aire frio quema mi cara, escucho la música navideña y la gente pasando a mi lado con bolsas de regalos.

Una nueva semana comienza, el trabajo me llama, McCord manda un mensaje, dice que está en el lugar, hacen reconocimiento, cree que hay una buena probabilidad de que Rick esté allí, las horas pasan y no hay más datos.

El día termina , otro día, 61 días.

Estoy en mi cama casi dormida cuando el teléfono suena.

-Beckett encontré un rastro, las cosas se complicaron y lo perdí.

-me levanto sobresaltada.- qué?

-lo encontré pero entre la confusión, lo perdí, pero… está vivo Beckett, está vivo.

-de verdad, lo viste?

-solo por unos segundos, ha salido huyendo, la verdad es que no esperaba que las cosas fueran así, no sabía que este lugar estaba tan protegido, ellos tenían granadas, hubo un tiroteo, alguien comenzó a abrir las celdas, había más gente aquí encerrada, la cosa se puso realmente fea, perdí un hombre y Rick huyó hacia el bosque, le perdí la pista.

-pero, cómo es que pudo perderse?

-lo siento de verdad, corrí hacia él cuando lo vi, se veía bastante mal no creí que se me escaparía pero al intentar alcanzarlo me han cerrado el paso, tuve que hacerme cargo y lo perdí.

-estas segura de que era él?.-repito aun incrédula de sus palabras.

-usaba la misma ropa que me describiste, estoy un 90 % segura de que era él, pero ha salido detrás de algunos que también corrían rumbo al bosque, la verdad que no se como lo hizo.

-lo vas a buscar verdad?

-claro, mañana temprano seguiré la búsqueda, ha empezado a llover, él se verá obligado a buscar un refugio, no creo que llegue muy lejos y necesito tomarme 5 minutos.-el tono de su voz cambia, cosa que me preocupa.

-estás herida?

-nada que un par de horas de descanso no alivien.

-cielos te agradezco tanto lo que estás haciendo, de verdad.

-debo irme te hablaré temprano quizá mañana pueda encontrarlo, con la luz del día será mas fácil.

-si claro y gracias de nuevo.

-adiós.

Es lo último que escucho antes de que la llamada termine, me siento un momento en la cama, abrazo a mi gato que también se ha levantado sobresaltado.

-Rick apareció peludo, Rick va a volver.

Me levanto y camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación de mi padre, abro la puerta sin avisar y enciendo la luz.

-papá, papá, Rick, Rick.-es lo último que digo antes de desvanecerme.

**_espero que les haya gustado, por fin las cosas están tomando un mejor rumbo y parece que pronto se encontrarán, para los que lo esperaban ya falta poco, gracias por sus palabras, sus comentarios son importantes para mi, tengo que mencionarlo esa persona que ooooooooooodia mis historias "chafas" te recomiendo que no te tortures no las leas, se que eres la misma persona por que usas las mismas expresiones y le pones el mismo "enfasis" al "oooooooooooodio", ya me quedó claro que no te gusta lo que escribo tengo varios comentarios tuyos en otras de mis historias calificandolas de "chafas" y "aburridas" , creo que hay mejores historias que las mías te invito a que las leas y dejes de torturarte con lo que yo escribo. para quien disfruta de esta lectura nos leemos en el próximo._**


	19. cap 19

Una hora después despierto, mi padre y Tony me miran preocupados, un hombre toma mi mano y de inmediato la retiro.

-Kate deja que el médico te revise.-escucho decir a mi padre, aun confundida.

-que pasó?

-te desmayaste, cómo te sientes?

-yo…mmm…-me toma unos segundos volver al punto en el que me quedé.-mi teléfono donde está?.- intento levantarme rápido de la cama sintiendo de nuevo un mareo.

-Kate cálmate, mas despacio, que pasó?.- mi padre y Tony me sostienen intentando devolverme a la cama.

-Rick papá, Rick esta vivo, McCord lo encontró, dónde está mi teléfono?, cuánto tiempo llevo así?. -pongo ambas manos en la cabeza, la nausea y el mareo me obligan a cerrar los ojos.

-tranquila, tu teléfono no ha sonado, no te sobresaltes por eso te has desmayado, y quien demonios es McCord?

Miro al techo tratando de regular mi respiración, aun siento el mareo y algo de nauseas, no puedo creer que Rick esté vivo, no puedo creer que lo veré pronto, siento lagrimas en mis mejillas y un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago, el médico ha dicho que no debería tener ésta clase de sobresaltos y que por el bien de mi bebé y el mío debería descansar al menos hoy, no me hace feliz quedarme en cama, pero estoy ansiosa, demasiado ansiosa miro el reloj, es más de media noche cuando por fin logro encontrar un poco de calma, pongo ambas manos en mi vientre y suspiro.

-papi vendrá pronto.-susurro mientras paso mis manos sobre la tela de mi pijama, afuera hace frio, llueve, realmente espero que mañana todo sean buenas noticias.

Escuché al médico hablando con mi padre, dándole recomendaciones, me sentí como una niña de nuevo, pero ahora no estoy interesada en eso, intento ser paciente pero la urgencia de saber sobre Rick me mantiene despierta, como espera el médico que tenga paciencia, como esperan todos que me calme si Rick sigue por allí, no soy yo de quien deben preocuparse, es Rick el que aun está en peligro.

Mi padre aparece por la mañana, me dice que se quedará en casa conmigo pues no confía en que me quede a descansar como lo ha dicho el médico, me pide que le cuente la historia, como es que ha sucedido todo, omito algunos detalles, no quiero que se preocupe, aunque su rostro me dice que está preocupado y bastante, cerca de las 10 de la mañana recibo un par de mensajes de Will, vendrá en un par de días pues está interesado en algunos de los sujetos que han sido capturados por McCord, creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo pero realmente no me importa, lo único que escucho en mi cabeza y que se repite una y otra vez es que voy a ver a Rick pronto.

La lluvia no cesa, mi gato y yo pasamos el día envueltos en mantas viendo televisión y escuchando a mi padre, quien da vueltas por toda la casa, habla por teléfono, cocina, se sienta a ver televisión conmigo y luego vuelve a pararse, anda por los pasillos, no se que es más desesperante, estar aquí sentada sin poder hacer algo por Rick o ver a mi padre dando vueltas como fiera enjaulada, le he dicho un par de veces que puede ir a donde sea que tenga que ir, realmente no tengo ganas de salir, lo único que quiero es saber de Rick pronto pero mi padre se ha negado a irse, desconfía de mi.

Me levanto y miro por la ventana, ser paciente es algo que a mi no se me da muy bien, menos ahora que la noticia que estoy esperando se está tardando, la lluvia da paso a la caída de nieve, de nuevo el suelo y todo alrededor luce blanco.

Rick

Me duele el cuerpo y tengo frío, he pasado la noche escondido entre las rocas a la orilla del río, me vi tentado en encender algo de fuego pero tengo dos puntos en contra, primero no sé como hacerlo y segundo, si lo consiguiera no creo que sea conveniente pues no puedo confiar en nadie, lo último que quiero es que me encuentren los mismos sujetos que me tenían encerrado.

A lo lejos puedo ver el humo sobre los árboles, no sé que es lo que ha ocurrido, mientras camino me deshago de la caja, guardo en mis bolsillos lo poco que aun me queda, sigo mi camino, voy despacio miro alrededor, no quiero sorpresas.

Los minutos pasan, me detengo cuando siento que las piernas no me responden, estoy muy cansado a pesar de haber caminado tan poco estoy agotado, tanto tiempo encerrado con muy poca comida y agua me han debilitado, he lavado mi cara y al verme reflejado en el agua no me reconozco, mi barba ha crecido mucho, tengo ojeras, una cicatriz que no recuerdo haberme hecho, mi ropa está sucia y al levantar mi camisa puedo ver mis costillas, tengo frío y tengo que detenerme cada cierto tiempo por que mis piernas simplemente no pueden responder a mis deseos de seguir, necesito buscar un lugar caliente, algo que me ayude a descansar, pero solo veo árboles y arbustos a mi alrededor, tengo miedo de encontrar a algún animal salvaje por aquí, nunca había estado en un lugar así yo solo, no es lo mismo que en la cabaña de Jim, simplemente no hay comparación.

De nuevo me veo en la necesidad de detenerme, siento como si el corazón se me fuese a salir del pecho, mis manos sudan a pesar del frio que hace, bebo un poco de agua, está helada y me provoca escalofríos.

Camino un poco más, froto mis manos tratando de hacer que circule la sangre, cuando siento que no puedo seguir caminando me apoyo en un tronco, me siento en el suelo, pretendo descansar un poco, estoy temblando, una ligera llovizna se hace presente, quiero levantarme y seguir caminando pero no puedo, estoy congelado, cierro los ojos un momento entonces la lluvia se detiene, acerco mis manos a mi boca y trato de calentarlas, saco una barra de mi bolsillo, me doy cuenta de que es la última, mastico despacio, disfruto su sabor, en este punto tengo la certeza de que son mis últimos momentos, quisiera poder tener un papel y lápiz, escribir algo, si algún día alguien encontrara mi cuerpo podría hacerle llegar la nota a Kate.

Me pierdo en un sueño profundo, veo a Kate sosteniendo un bebé, la veo tan feliz.

Un ruido me despierta, abro los ojos despacio, miro una fina capa de nieve alrededor, cubre las ramas de los árboles y el suelo, me cubre a mi, intento moverme de nuevo pero sin poder hacerlo, voy a morir aquí, ahora lo sé.

Mis ojos se cierran una vez más, me abandono a la desesperanza, "te amo Kate" repito una y otra vez en mi mente.

De nuevo un ruido se escucha pero está vez no puedo abrir los ojos es imposible, escucho pasos, luego nada y unos segundos después escucho mas pasos, son varios los que han llegado hasta donde estoy, hablan rápido, pero yo no entiendo nada, mi temor es que sea la gente que me tenía encerrado, me gustaría tanto poder luchar pero no tengo fuerzas, dos hombres me levantan con gran facilidad, escucho la voz de una mujer que dirige todo, no sé a donde me llevan, ya no me importa.

Escucho un motor encendiéndose, una sensación cálida se apodera de mi cuerpo, se siente bien, muy bien, escucho de nuevo la voz de la mujer pero no escucho con quien habla, imagino que debe estar en una llamada, hablan un momento es entonces cuando le escucho mencionar el nombre de Kate, ha dicho Beckett, no se si estoy soñando, quizá eso es, estoy soñando, o quizá he muerto y en mi deseo de volver con Kate escucho cosas que no están pasando, quizá sigo congelándome apoyado en el tronco, sentado en el suelo, cubierto de nieve, eso debe ser.


	20. cap 20

Kate

McCord me llama esa misma tarde después que mi padre me dijera que debía salir un par de horas, casi pase la noche en vela y la mañana no ha sido mejor, voy de la emoción a la angustia en un par de horas, McCord y su equipo encontraron un rastro de lo que intuyeron era la vía de escape de Rick, pero sin dar aun con él, yo se que Rick es fuerte y que muy probablemente haya buscado la manera de alejarse todo lo posible, McCord cree que va por buen camino pues ha encontrado restos de envolturas y una caja, también dice que ha encontrado un recorte de periódico con mi fotografía en el, así que cree que en poco tiempo lo encontrará sobre todo por que la temperatura ha descendido y según el reporte del clima podría empezar a nevar en unas horas y Rick no está abrigado, debe estar cansado, mal alimentado y quizá enfermo o herido.

Ya no tengo uñas que morderme, camino por la casa de un lado a otro haciendo caso omiso de lo que mi padre me dice, ha vuelto y sé que está preocupado por mi pero mi preocupación por Rick es mayor, no puedo quedarme quieta, no lo haré hasta que McCord me llame de nuevo y me diga que al fin lo tiene con ella, he visto la lluvia y luego algunos rayos de sol se han dejado ver también pero en el lugar donde están ellos debe estar mucho mas frio.

después de comer algo mi padre casi me obliga a irme un rato a la cama, me pide que me calme, tomo a peludo por la pancita y me recuesto, solo accedo con la condición de que mi teléfono debe permanecer a mi lado todo el tiempo, el suave ronroneo de peludo me hace sentir mejor, me relaja y en un punto me hace sentir adormecida, acaricio la cabeza de mi gato y sonrío pensando en el momento en que por fin veré a Rick y podre decirle que va a ser papá, se que se volverá loco de alegría, lo sé.

El sueño me vence, no se cuanto tiempo duermo pero es mi padre quien me despierta, el teléfono ha sonado y ante la insistencia ha venido a despertarme, creo que estaba mas cansada de lo que pensé.

-hola, que ha pasado?.- digo medio dormida.

-lo tenemos.-dice del otro lado.-Beckett lo tenemos, no esta en buenas condiciones pero al fin está con nosotros.

-de verdad.-apenas puedo decir por la sorpresa, creí que le tomaría mas tiempo.

-debemos estabilizarlo, quiero que entiendas que no está bien, la falta de comida y el frio lo tienen bastante mal, quiero que estés preparada para cuando lo veas, entiendes?

-entiendo, pero cuando vendrán, cuando lo traerás?

-debemos llevarlo a un hospital para que lo atiendan de inmediato mas tarde te llamo para decirte cuando estaremos de vuelta, solo mantén la calma piensa que ahora está a salvo.

-gracias, no se que más decir, gracias por todo.-digo ahora sin poder contener el llanto.

-tranquila, descansa te llamo más tarde.

Mi padre me quita el teléfono y lo pone en la mesa, me abraza, me permite llorar en su hombro, estoy tan feliz, mis lágrimas ahora son de felicidad, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando sin embargo así es, lloro un poco más y de nuevo vuelvo a dormir, creo que por fin puedo sentirme relajada, por fin puedo descansar, mi cuerpo se siente ligero y aunque no quiero dormir necesito estar lista para cuando McCord traiga a Rick.

De nuevo acaricio a peludo, lo hago para poder dormir, mi gato es un dormilón y no tiene inconvenientes en que mis manos se pasen por su cuerpo caliente y peludito.

Es media noche cuando recibo una nueva llamada, ésta vez McCord me dice que Rick debe pasar la noche en el hospital, está deshidratado, ha perdido peso y si consideramos que ha pasado la noche en el frio los efectos de la hipotermia también hicieron de las suyas, está sucio, muy sucio, su cuerpo está débil y no es conveniente trasladarlo ahora pero el médico dice que con suerte mañana despierte, entonces evaluarán si puede o no viajar y que de ser asi me llamará.

Vuelvo a dormir, por alguna extraña razón siento la necesidad de dormir, peludo no se aparta de mi lado.

Rick

Tengo dolor en casi todo el cuerpo, pero los que mas lastiman son mis pies y manos, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así, solo quiero dormir, solo quiero dejar de sentir éste cansancio, por momentos siento como si flotara, quiero moverme pero no puedo, no soy dueño de mi cuerpo, sin embargo algo ha cambiado, por primera vez en todo este tiempo no tengo frio y mi estómago no siente hambre, sigo pensando que he muerto, de que otra manera podría no sentir hambre o frio?, no lo sé, solo sé que por ahora me siento mejor que antes.

No se cuanto tiempo he estado así, escucho sonidos a mi alrededor pero tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, pienso que si los abro mi fantasía se terminará, que volveré a mi realidad, encerrado y muerto de hambre y de frio, pero el asunto ahora es que si lo pienso bien no se siente así, es diferente, muy diferente.

A veces me parece que escucho una suave melodía, es dulce y me relaja, el techo es blanco, cuando abro los ojos el techo es blanco, mi mano está conectada a una aguja y estoy en una cama que es suave, miro alrededor estoy en una habitación y solo, una cortina cubre la ventana, trato de levantarme pero no puedo, aun estoy débil, miro mis manos, estoy limpio y cubierto por una sabana, uso una bata de hospital, la luz es tenue, no se como sentirme al respecto, toco mi cara, aun tengo mi barba pero mi cabello se siente suave como cuando recién lo has lavado, sigo mirando todo pero no veo algo que me diga donde estoy, apoyo la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo, que bien se siente estar así.

Escucho pasos a lo lejos, hay movimiento, espero pero nadie aparece, trato de pensar como es que he llegado aquí, esta es la segunda vez que algo así me pasa, para mi suerte esta vez estoy cómodo.

Los minutos avanzan estoy a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escucho pasos de nuevo, esta vez la puerta se abre, me quedo quieto y finjo estar dormido, hay pasos alrededor , creo que es una enfermera, me toca y acomoda mi sábana, me parece escucharla escribir algo y luego de abrir la cortina un poco, la escucho salir.

Abro los ojos y suelto el sire que contengo, me pregunto quien me trajo aquí?, como es que me encontraron? Y por un momento tengo miedo, de qué?, aun no lo sé.

Duermo un poco más, no se cuanto, sueño con Kate, con nuestro bebé e incluso con mi madre, me pregunto si ella sabrá que es lo que ha pasado, supongo que si ha salido en las noticias es probable que asi sea pero no tengo la certeza, la verdad es que me gustaría que ella acompañara a Kate en todo esto que ha pasado y que está pasando, yo se que Jim y Tony deben estar con ella, incluso peludo debe estar con ella, espero que asi sea pues lo último que recuerdo es que el minino estaba muy herido, la verdad es que cuando lo vi asi pensé que estaba muerto o que lo estaría en poco tiempo.

Veo como la luz del día empieza a desaparecer, el cielo estaba nublado, he visto un poco por la ventana, no hay calendarios aquí, trato de pensar, de recordar en que día estamos, muevo los pies nervioso, ya recuerdo que llevaba dos meses encerrado quizá un poco más, eso quiere decir que dentro de muy poco será navidad, ojalá que para entonces pueda estar con Kate, me gustaría acariciar su vientre, me gustaría ver su rostro feliz.

Sin un reloj , ni nada que me indique la hora empiezo a sentirme preocupado, mas bien angustiado, de nuevo nadie viene a verme, a decirme que es lo que ha pasado.

Suspiro, paso mi mano libre por la cara, siento mi barba que ha crecido demasiado debo verme fatal aunque al menos ahora se que estoy limpio, vuelvo a preguntarme cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, desde cuando me habrán traído y si saben quien soy yo o le han avisado a Kate que me han encontrado y que estoy aquí, que sigo vivo.

Mis mejillas se humedecen por mis lágrimas, estoy agradecido de que alguien me haya ayudado pero ahora solo tengo en mente la idea de volver a casa, de volver con mi familia.

El cielo ha oscurecido en su totalidad, hay una luz afuera, no he podido dormir, solo estoy aquí recostado pensando en mil y un cosas, esperando que alguien venga, me desespero por que no se nada, trato de incorporarme, es difícil, mi cuerpo aun no me responde como debería, hago un esfuerzo increíble solo para sentarme, mi corazón se acelera con el esfuerzo, no se si podre caminar.

Intento bajarme pero al hacerlo algo se desconecta y una maquina comienza a hacer ruido, intento acercarme y apagarlo, es entonces cuando una mujer vestida de blanco aparece, me mira sorprendida y sin decir nada sale de la habitación no me ha dejado hablarle o preguntarle lo que quiero, alguien más aparece, me dice que debo recostarme, pero yo sigo intentando bajarme de la cama.

Detengo mis intentos cuando escucho una voz hablarme, volteo asombrado, no era lo que esperaba, no era lo que creí que pasaría.


	21. cap 21

Kate

He esperado la llamada de McCord desde ayer pero ella no ha llamado, de nuevo me hago presa de la angustia, me veo en la tentación de llamarle yo, pero decido que es mejor esperar, he pasado el día atendiendo asuntos desde casa, mi padre no me ha dejado salir de nuevo, veo por la ventana como la nieve cae, ha ido formando pequeños montículos sobre los arbustos y cubre todo en la calle, miro el escritorio, hay papeles dispersos, no puedo concentrarme, creí que a ésta hora estaría recibiendo la noticia de que ya estaban en la ciudad pero no ha sido así, ya no tengo uñas que comerme, el vacío y en mi estómago es gigantesco y hasta peludo ha estado la mayor parte del día nervioso, maullando y volviéndome loca, mi padre pasó la mañana en la casa conmigo pero no pudo evitar salir hace un par de horas por cuestiones del trabajo.

Me preparo una taza de té, me paseo por la sala esperando esa llamada que parece que nunca llegará, me siento unos segundos pero de inmediato me levanto pues el teléfono suena y corro tropezando con peludo que se mete entre mis pies creo que intrigado por saber también quien llama.

-hola?

-Beckett.

-si, dime, que ha pasado?, están aquí?

-lo siento pero no hemos podido viajar.

-por qué?, le ha pasado algo a Rick?

-mmm…yo…

-dime ya, lo que sea.

-bueno Rick necesitaba mas descanso del que pensé, como te dije estaba deshidratado, sus pies y manos estaban empezando a congelarse revisamos el lugar donde se encontraba, no tenía alimento, parece que algunos pobladores de un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí eran los que los alimentaban, pero no venían seguido, parece que tenían una especie de acuerdo con las personas que los tenían encerrados.

-cuantos más había?

-no estamos seguros, pero una cantidad significativa, entrevistamos a algunos que nos dijeron cuales eran las condiciones en las que vivían, era terrible y de no ser por los pobladores ninguno hubiese podido sobrevivir, todo indica que los llevaban allí a morir a menos que él que ordenara el encierro también ordenara su cuidado, para la mala suerte de Rick, Tom fue encerrado y luego murió, así que no tenía oportunidad.

-y entonces?

-pues por orden del médico debemos quedarnos un poco más al menos hasta que Rick despierte.

-iré, dime donde es, voy a ir.

-calma nosotros lo llevaremos, y…

-no, dije que iré ahora dime dónde está?

La escucho dudar y luego me da las indicaciones, termino la llamada sin despedirme, no tengo tiempo que perder, camino por la habitación recogiendo ropa y guardándola en un bolso, me visto rápido, me pongo un abrigo, una bufanda y unos guantes, salgo apresurada con mis cosas al hombro, ni siquiera pienso en llamarle a mi padre o a Tony, lo único que quiero es llegar hasta donde Rick se encuentra.

En la calle espero impaciente que un taxi se detenga, el cielo se vuelve nublado miro mi reloj, los minutos pasan y el clima comienza a descomponerse aun más.

Las luces de un auto me hacen cubrirme los ojos, son intensas, el auto se detiene frente a mi, el cristal baja, me inclino un poco, will me mira y se inclina para abrir la puerta, no dudo en entrar, pongo mis cosas en el asiento trasero y descubro mi cara, para sentir la calidez del aire acondicionado.

-McCord te llamó no es así?

-quería que llegaras segura, podríamos compartir la infracción por velocidad.

-no te pedí que vinieras pero es justo.

Will no habla por varios minutos, se que me he portado mal con él después de todo me ha ayudado demasiado y ahora no tenía por que seguir ayudándome y aquí esta, sin embargo no encuentro las palabras para disculparme por mi proceder, es ridículo lo sé, pero ahora mi única preocupación es llegar a la brevedad posible.

Casi treinta minutos después por fin will habla, sin mirarme, pues sigue atento al camino.

-iremos en el auto, espero no te moleste, creo que será mas rápido y seguro para ti.

-esta bien.

El silencio continúa, will hace una parada para cargar gasolina y mientras él espera yo bajo del auto y voy por algo para comer, no sé si nos vamos a detener más adelante o no, la verdad es que no quisiera pero serán casi 8 horas hasta el lugar a donde vamos será de madrugada cuando lleguemos, compro un café para Will espero que me sirva para disculparme con él.

Unos 5 minutos después estoy de vuelta will me espera un poco mas adelante, le entrego el vaso con el café cuando me siento a su lado.

-gracias.

-no es nada.

-da un par de sorbos y luego pone el auto en marcha.-espero que el clima no empeore o tardaremos en llegar.

-eso espero yo también.

-McCord dice que lo encontraron en una zona boscosa y que se veía bastante mal.

-si, lo sé.

-estas preparada?

-si.

El silencio se hace presente de nuevo, will conduce y da pequeños sorbos al café que aun sigue caliente, la noche ha caído y puedo ver las orillas del camino cubiertas de nieve, las luces de algunos autos que van en sentidos contrario, no es el mejor momento para salir a carretera.

-lo siento will, discúlpame por mi comportamiento.-digo al fin.

\- está bien, entiendo tu situación, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

-si pero no es tu culpa, tú me has ayudado mas que nadie y yo me he comportado como una niña contigo.

-has estado bajo mucha tensión no debe ser fácil tu situación, si le añadimos el embarazo todo debe estar patas arriba.-will hace un gesto con sus manos y luego sonríe, lo que me hace sonreír a mi también.-no te preocupes, de verdad te entiendo.

-gracias, muchas gracias.

Will sigue atento al camino extiende su mano para tomar la mía, da un suave apretón y luego vuelve a su posición, conduce algunos kilómetros más y luego se detiene para ir al baño.

Bajo para estirar un poco las piernas, hemos estado tres horas en el camino, la lejanía y el mal tiempo han provocado que mi teléfono no tenga una buena recepción o que se pierda por completo en algunos tramos del camino.

Pienso en Rick, se que no debería preocuparme tanto ahora puesto que ahora se encuentra a salvo, pero siento escalofríos cuando pienso en lo que pudo haber sido de él, Rick puede ser muchas cosas pero nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie, él no merecía pasar por todo esto, no había ninguna razón para eso, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, limpio un par de lágrimas antes de que Will regrese, no me gusta que me vean así.

Mi teléfono suena, mi padre llama.

-donde estás?-pregunta molesto.

-voy a ver a Rick.

-dijiste que lo traerían, donde estás?, hace mucho frio puedes enfermar debes pensar en tu hijo también.

-estoy bien, will me acompaña, no te preocupes.-will aparece y entra al auto.-debo irme te llamaré mas tarde.-termino la llamada antes de que él pueda decir algo mas.

-tu padre?

-si, no quise decirle a donde iba, supongo que ha llegado a casa y no me ha encontrado, la recepción es bastante mala a veces.

-debiste dejarle al menos una nota.

-no lo pensé, solo salí lo mas rápido que pude.

-entiendo, está molesto.

-ya se le pasará.

Seguimos el camino, puedo ver la nieve cubriendo los arbustos y el suelo, cada vez hace mas frío, incluso dentro del auto puedo sentir frio, imagino como debió estar Rick, sin comida, sin ropa que lo abrigara y quizá sin esperanza, me pregunto si alguna vez se dio por vencido, si en algún momento deseo morir, si quizá pensó en mi.

Sonrío mientras pienso que se llevará una enorme sorpresa cuando me vea y le diga que estamos esperando un bebé, me pregunto si la idea le gustará, supongo que ninguno de los dos pensó que esto pasaría.

Me duermo en el asiento hasta que will me despierta, faltan apenas un par de horas para llegar, se detiene en un pequeño pueblo, necesita cargar gasolina, compra café y algo para comer, nos quedamos un momento dentro del auto antes de seguir el camino.

-como estás?

-bien.

-bien.

El silencio es a veces incomodo, a veces reconfortante, otras tantas ambos estamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, no hay que decir, nuestros pensamientos son mas importantes que las palabras que podríamos cruzar.

Lo escucho poner el auto en marcha, es poco mas de media noche, mis piernas duelen un poco y mi espalda también, estoy incómoda, pero no quiero que will se detenga, quiero llegar lo más pronto posible y no puedo esperar más.

Will enciende la radio, sonríe cuando cambio la estación, le devuelvo la sonrisa, después de todo no ha sido malo viajar con él.

Los minutos avanzan, las luces de un pueblo resplandecen por encima de los árboles, me siento ansiosa, el cansancio que podría haber sentido se ha disipado, muevo mis manos nerviosa.

Miro la hora, al bajar del auto veo el cielo despejado, hay estrellas aunque a lo lejos las nubes comienzan a aglomerarse, el viento helado golpea mi rostro, will coloca una manta sobre mis hombros, hemos llegado directo al hospital donde se encuentran Rick, McCord y su equipo, al entrar will pregunta por Rick, mientras la recepcionista nos da las indicaciones, McCord aparece, tiene un brazo vendado y un parche en la frente.

Me acerco a ella rápido, la abrazo aunque no estoy segura de si ella estará cómoda con eso la verdad es que no me importa, lo único que quiero es agradecerle que haya encontrado a Rick, la escucho quejarse un poco debido a su lesión, sonrío apenada por mi acción mientras me retiro un poco.

-no creí que te vería tan pronto.

-will me trajo.

-hubieses cometido una locura de no haberle llamado.

-donde esta?

-vamos te llevo.

Caminamos los tres por el pasillo, McCord me dice por el pasillo como ha sido todo, no sabia que ese era un lugar habitado, ella creyó que el lugar estaría abandonado al igual que el otro, sin embargo no fue así, al llegar y hacer el reconocimiento se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba protegido, había hombres armados, había un mini pueblo, autos lugares de comida, de entretenimiento y un área a unos metros de distancia donde había celdas, pequeñas celdas de 2x2 donde muchos hombres y mujeres habían sido encerrados para morir, donde Rick había pasado 61 días encerrado pasando hambre y frio, McCord me lleva hasta la habitación donde Rick se encuentra, después de que la enfermera hace una revisión nos dejan entrar, Rick está dormido, simplemente duerme, el medico llega a explicarme algunas cosas de su condición, luego me acerco a él toco su mano, es cálida tiene algunas quemaduras por el frio en los nudillos de sus manos, su barba es realmente larga y su cabello también, hay ojeras y luce bastante mas delgado de lo que es él.

Intento no llorar cuando lo veo así, me contengo cuanto puedo pero es imposible, sujeto su mano y la beso, Rick esta bien, a salvo pero ha dormido por casi dos días, dos largos días, en los que Rick no ha despertado sin una razón valida para eso, sin embargo yo creo saber la razón.

Me acerco a su oído y le hablo, le digo que nuestro hijo y yo le estamos esperando, se que me escucha, creo que el despertará y que en poco tiempo volveremos a casa.

Will me acompaña fuera de la habitación, caminamos por un pasillo hasta una sala de espera, no hay nadie allí, supongo que por la hora el lugar está vacío, me siento y respiro, limpio mis lágrimas y luego suspiro, will me mira se sienta a mi lado y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-pronto despertará ya verás.-dice will mientras pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-lo se.

Es lo único que digo antes de quedarme en silencio, sin hacer mas comentarios ambos nos quedamos sentados allí, McCord aparece unos segundos después se sienta junto a nosotros en silencio, sonríe y luego apoya su cabeza en su mano, cierra los ojos y parece dormir.

No decimos nada más, realmente no hay que decir.

Al amanecer Will me dice que ha conseguido una habitación en un hotel que tal vez debería ir a dormir un poco y que si hay algún cambio me llamará, no quiero irme, no quiero estar lejos de Rick, pero no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, así que a pesar de no querer hacerlo me levanto y camino hasta su auto, él me lleva hasta el lugar y me deja allí, me dice que volverá mas tarde para cambiar turnos.

Beso su mejilla antes de que se vaya, cierra la puerta detrás de él, me voy a la cama de inmediato, las mantas son suaves y mi cuerpo se siente realmente relajado cuando estoy en la cama, mis ojos se cierran, me pierdo en el sueño, un profundo sueño del que no despierto hasta que mi teléfono suena, al abrir los ojos veo la luz del día casi desapareciendo parece que he dormido más de lo que pensé, mi teléfono suena insistentemente y me levanto aun aturdida.

Mi visión es borrosa, froto mis ojos y observo la pantalla, will me llama.

-antes de decir cualquier cosa el habla.-Beckett, Rick despertó.

-de verdad?

-hace unos minutos, debes venir puedes tomar un taxi o quieres que vaya por ti?

-no, yo tomaré un taxi, llegaré en unos minutos.

Me pongo los zapatos y me acomodo el cabello un poco, salgo apurada, camino por el pasillo, casi corriendo, salgo a la calle, espero pacientemente hasta que un taxi aparece, subo en el y le doy la dirección del hospital, cuento los segundos que avanzan tan lentamente, mis manos sudan, me siento nerviosa.

**_después de un par de días de descanso he vuelto, espero que les haya gustado, he avanzado en la historia, hay más capítulos, se que pensaron que este seria el reencuentro pero ya estamos muy cerca, no se desesperen, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	22. cap 22

Rick

La voz es desconocida para mi, volteo cuando la escucho llamándome, quién demonios es ese sujeto y que hace aquí?, mi mente reacciona rápido, me dice que debe ser alguno de los sujetos que me ha tenido encerrado y reacciono aunque mi cuerpo no responde como quisiera.

\- quién eres?.- pregunto mientras trato de avanzar, esperando tener una respuesta rápido.

-Richard cálmate, soy un amigo de Beckett, de Kate.

-no te creo.

-Richard trata de calmarte, ella vendrá pronto, te lo explicará.

-dije que no te creo.

Arranco la aguja de mi brazo, tiro las cosas que están sobre una mesa e intento salir de la habitación, pero las enfermeras y el sujeto me detienen, siento que no puedo pelear con ellos, no tengo fuerza.

Los segundos pasan y aunque tratan de devolverme a la cama yo sigo luchando, no quiero quedarme aquí, no quiero seguir aquí, mis piernas tiemblan y mi cuerpo esta húmedo debido al sudor por el esfuerzo que he hecho, las enfermeras siguen intentando hacer que me recueste pero yo me niego a hacerlo.

-Richard, créeme, Beckett está conmigo.

-si es asi donde está?, por qué no está aquí ahora?

-ella fue a un hotel a dormir, hemos viajado durante la noche, le he pedido que descanse, y…

-no, no es verdad, me estas mintiendo, tu eres uno de ellos, esta vez voy a luchar, no van a volver a encerrarme.

Sujeto a una de las enfermeras por el brazo y la aparto de mi, hago un esfuerzo por llegar a la puerta pero entonces el sujeto tomo mi brazo y me detiene, me hace volver, hace un movimiento y me deja en la cama pero yo insisto en volverme a levantar.

-no me van a encerrar otra vez, no lo van a hacer, primero muerto.-intento zafarme de sus manos, pero está claro que no puedo, debo parecer un niño intentando pelear con un hombre.

-Richard por favor cálmate, le hablaré a Beckett, le diré que venga, solo cálmate.

Suspiro un poco y detengo mis esfuerzos, me quedo quieto un momento y me siento en la orilla de la cama, no sé que hacer, no sé si debería creerle o si quizá me esta engañando, los minutos pasan, lo veo sacar un teléfono, marca un número y después de unos segundos que parecen eternos alguien contesta del otro lado, el sujeto habla unos segundos, camina hacia la puerta, lo miro con curiosidad, no he podido escuchar con quien hablaba, me quedo pensando un momento mientras la enfermera limpia la sangre que ha salido de mi brazo he intenta volver a colocar la aguja, me duele todo otra vez, hasta la garganta debido al esfuerzo de hablar, no parece ser mucho el tiempo que he estado encerrado sin embargo siento como si hubiese sido una eternidad, mi cuerpo lo siente asi.

Miro mis manos, mis pies apoyados en el suelo, es frio pero no tanto como cuando estaba encerrado, entonces incluso con los zapatos podía sentir el frio calándome los huesos, miro al hombre que dice ser amigo de Kate, es alto tanto como yo, es bien parecido y su ropa se ve bien, tiene una seguridad en él que yo no he tenido en mucho tiempo, me pregunto que tipo de amigo será?, qué tipo de persona será?, cuánto tiempo tendrán de conocerse? y sobretodo que tipo de relación habrán tenido?, acaso Kate y él tuvieron una relación mas allá del trabajo?, cierro los ojos pensando en lo estúpido que me veo yo mirando a ese sujeto, sintiendo celos de una relación como la que yo tuve en algún momento con alguna mujer que obviamente no era Kate.

El sujeto se para en la puerta, imagino que saldrá pero no es así, se queda allí parado mirándome, como si esperara una reacción de mi parte, me vigila, algo de él no me gusta, no me inspira confianza, de nuevo creo que está tramando algo, me siento confundido y comienzo a preguntarme por que debería confiar en él, no me ha demostrado realmente que Kate esté con él y yo estoy ansioso por salir de aquí, por ir con ella y alejarme de todo esto, estoy preocupado, la mujer de nuevo inserta la aguja en mi brazo lo que me hace saltar un momento y pensar en que debería irme de aquí lo mas rápido posible.

La mujer me mira a los ojos, parece amable, y eso me desconcierta.

\- quién me trajo aquí?.- le pregunto intentando que el otro sujeto no me escuche.

Pero la mujer solo sonríe, que se supone que debería de hacer, la desesperación de nuevo se apodera de mi, la idea de escapar se instala de nuevo en mi cabeza y solo tengo dos opciones , creerle a ese tipo y esperar que Kate aparezca o bien esperar el momento adecuado para salir de aquí, doy un vistazo alrededor observo los objetos a mi alrededor, miro la ventana y muevo la cabeza, no es buena opción, no se a que altura estoy y no creo que sea buena idea usarla, hay una pequeña silla al otro lado de la cama, quizá esa podría ser la opción, parece ser de plástico pero podría servir.

La mujer sigue moviéndose pero ésta vez recoge las cosas que ha traído en una caja y se despide de mi solo haciendo un movimiento con la mano y señalando que debo recostarme, solo sonrió y asiento, es entonces cuando otra mujer aparece.

Me mira, hace anotaciones en una hoja y luego toca mi hombro.

-debes volver a la cama, aun debes descansar.

\- quién me trajo aquí?.-esa se está volviendo una pregunta recurrente en mi cabeza.

-no lo sé, mi turno empezó hace un par de horas, se que has estado aquí un par de días pero no se quién te trajo, deberías preguntarle a ese hombre.

Me señala al sujeto que sigue parado en la puerta, me estoy cansando de ésta situación, quién demonios es él?, quién demonios se toma tantas molestias por mi?, por qué Kate no aparece o por que él no me ha dicho algo que me diga que debo confiar en él?.

Me siento frustrado, la mujer se voltea en el mismo momento en el que apoyo la cabeza en la cama, le da indicaciones a la enfermera que sigue de pie detrás de ella, la mujer asiente y da un par de pasos, ambas lo hacen y cuando el sujeto se mueve de la puerta, yo arranco la aguja de mi brazo de nuevo e intento correr pero siento un fuerte mareo que me hace tambalear, tengo nauseas, y me sostengo un momento de la cama cuando intento seguir caminando, no entiendo que me pasa, el sujeto se para de nuevo en la puerta y me observa.

-déjenme salir.

-no puedes irte aun.-dice la mujer que supongo es médico.

-déjenme salir.-intento gritar pero mi voz se escucha débil ésta vez.

-Richard vuelve a la cama por favor.-dice el hombre intentando dar un paso al frente.

-no te acerques, no te acerques a mi, no se quien eres, no te conozco, debes ser uno de ellos, estas esperando que ellas se vayan para encerrarme de nuevo, pero ya te dije que prefiero morir antes que volver a ese lugar.

El mareo se vuelve peor, las nauseas y la sensación de tener el vómito atorado en la garganta son horribles, siento que me voy a caer, ambas mujeres se acercan e intentan sujetarme.

-no.-grito de nuevo.-no.

Entonces una figura se hace presente alguien me llama por mi nombre es una voz que conozco, levanto la vista creyendo que estoy alucinando, en cualquier momento voy a caerme.

**_por poquito, jajaja, miren que yo también estoy super emocionada e intrigada, todo mundo aparece menos la mera, mera jajaja, digan sus apuestas, aparece Beckett, no aparece._**

**_nos leemos en el próximo._**


	23. cap 23

Kate

Cuando llego subo rápido hasta el piso indicado, subo lo mas rápido que puedo, casi corro subiendo de dos en dos los escalones.

Will está parado en la puerta de la habitación, luce ansioso y en segundos entiendo por qué, Rick está parado en medio de la habitación, respira con dificultad y luce molesto, muy molesto.

Se tambalea e intenta salir mientras un par de mujeres vestidas de blanco lo detienen como pueden.

-Rick basta.-grito cuando llego hasta él y toco su hombro.

Rick me mira sorprendido, se queda quieto, su respiración es irregular y se sostiene de la cama con dificultad.

Nos miramos unos segundos hasta que por fin se relaja y suspira mientras me mira sin decir nada.

Intenta sonreír y en el momento cae al piso, Will corre y lo levanta como puede, Rick tiene una herida en su brazo que sangra, veo que tiene un parche que supongo que le habían curado ya.

Will lo acomoda en la cama, le coloca la sabana y la enfermera sale apurada.

-que ha pasado?.- pregunto a ambos.

-se ha puesto como loco, tiene más fuerza de la que pensé.-dice will.-la enfermera lo revisaba, Rick se ha levantado de pronto y ha intentado salir de la habitación, le dije que te llamaría, que somos amigos pero creo que no me creyó, me ha acusado de ser uno de ellos, dijo que yo quería encerrarlo y que prefería morir antes de que eso sucediera.

-le explicaste quien lo trajo aquí?, le hablaste de McCord?, intentaste hablar con él con calma?.-ambos me miran sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Beckett él estaba muy ansioso, no me dejó explicarle.

-por eso debí quedarme aquí, sabía que cuando despertara no entendería nada, claro que está ansioso, claro que irse y claro que tiene miedo por que no sabe nada, estuvo encerrado dos meses, no sabemos que le pasó, no sabemos si él sabía por que razón se lo llevaron, no debí irme, debí quedarme aquí hasta que despertara, esto no habría pasado, y usted quién demonios es?.-me dirijo a la mujer que me observa detrás de Will.

-perdón, soy la doctora salas, solo hacía mis recorridos, el hombre estaba despierto cuando llegué.

-le habló, le preguntó algo?

-me ha preguntado quien lo trajo, pero yo no se nada, he empezado mi turno hace un par de horas, no supe que decirle.

-Kate ella no tiene la culpa solo hace su trabajo, salga por favor, necesitamos hablar.

La mujer se retira sin decir nada más, suspiro, me doy la vuelta y observo a Rick que ahora duerme, pero no se ve tranquilo.

Will toca mi hombro, lo que me hace mirarlo.

-lo siento Kate, no pensé que sería así, creí que lo tomaría mejor, creí que si se veía en mejores condiciones, entonces lo tomaría con calma.

-Will, Rick está desorientado, confundido, debí estar aquí con él, soy tan estúpida, era mi responsabilidad estar aquí.

-no digas eso, tu también tienes que descansar, demasiadas emociones no son buenas para…

-ya lo sé, pero ahora el que importa es Rick.-digo molesta y no con Will o sus palabras, sino por que debí esperar a que Rick despertara, para poder explicarle las cosas y que no sucediera esto.

me siento un momento en una silla y observo a Rick dormir, la enfermera aparece de nuevo, lleva cosas con ella, limpia la herida de Rick y coloca una nueva aguja, Rick no se mueve.

Unos minutos después sale sin hacer comentarios, simplemente se va.

-nos dejas por favor.

-claro.

-gracias.

Will sale de la habitación sin mirar atrás y cierra la puerta, ésta vez dejo salir las lágrimas, no tengo nada más que hacer, solo quiero llorar, solo quiero sacar toda la tristeza que siento, como pude permitir que esto nos pasara, como.

Sujeto la mano de Rick y la beso, apoyo mi cabeza en la cama, toco su mano con suavidad tengo la sensación de que le haré daño, vuelvo a llorar, pero llorar no me hace sentir mejor, siento culpa, mucha culpa, pues realmente creo que fui yo quien le hizo esto.

Cuando por fin encuentro calma, simplemente apoyo mi cabeza en la cama y lo observo, sigo con mis ojos sus movimientos, paso mis dedos sobre la piel descubierta, es un tanto áspera, reseca, aparta su mano cuando la toco, me hace sonreír pero de nuevo termino llorando, ni siquiera puedo hablarle, no puedo decirle cuanto lo siento.

Me aparto un poco de la cama, apoyo mi cabeza en las manos y sigo llorando, solo por que no puedo hacer nada más, los minutos pasan, en la habitación solo se escuchan mis sollozos.

A lo lejos escucho el movimiento propio del hospital, pero aquí dentro hay silencio, una tenue luz se deja ver atravesando el cristal de la ventana, diminutas gotas de lluvia se han adherido al mismo, me levanto un momento de la silla, camino alrededor de la cama y luego recorro un poco la cortina para mirar hacia afuera, la nieve se acumula en el marco de la ventana y en cada cosa que miro desde aquí, escucho como Rick se remueve, de nuevo me siento en la silla, limpio mi nariz y apoyo la barbilla en mi puño, bajo la vista y pienso, pienso en todo y en nada a la vez, acaso se puede, no lo sé, solo sé que cometí un error, me pregunto si en algún momento Rick me perdonará por que yo no se si podré perdonarme ya bastante complicado es saber que él ha sufrido por nada pues no he encontrado lo que querían, lo que Tom pretendía que yo le diera, ahora me parece ridículo pensar en eso, para llegar a este punto sacrificamos mucho, perdimos aun más, todo por algo que ha desaparecido.

De nuevo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, a veces se necesita, otras veces no se contiene el llanto y es que muchas de esas veces son la tristeza y la soledad las que me recuerdan que hemos sido victimas de algo en lo que no tuvimos participación, últimamente culpo a las hormonas de mis lágrimas pero creo que solo el 50% de las veces es su culpa pues el resto de las veces son lágrimas que he guardado y que me he negado dejar salir solo por que no había razón ni oportunidad para eso.

Recojo mi cabello con una liga, suspiro y apoyo la frente en la orilla de la cama, vuelvo a suspirar, a pensar como le voy a mirar a los ojos después de todo lo que ha pasado, como voy a evitar que corran lágrimas que se adelantan a mis deseos y me impiden hablar?, no, no hay manera, me veo en la necesidad de encontrar una manera, sonrío y luego intento limpiar mis lágrimas una vez más sin éxito, bajo la vista al piso, limpio mi nariz.

-ya no llores.-escucho una voz muy suave hablándome.-no llores Kate.

No puedo mirarlo a los ojos, levanto la vista pero solo veo sus labios sonriendo.

-mírame, por favor.-pide ésta vez.

-no puedo.

-por qué no?

-yo te hice esto, es mi culpa.

-eso no es verdad, no es tu culpa.

-si, si lo es, todo, desde el principio, no puedo, no puedo…

-Kate.-escucho como se mueve y uno de sus pies toca el suelo.-Kate.

-no, vuelve a la cama, debes descansar.-me acerco a él de inmediato, tratando de impedir que baje de la cama, es entonces cuando veo sus ojos.

-ustedes también.

-su mirada es intensa.-ustedes?

-lo sé.

-como?

-un parajito me lo dijo, se paro en mi ventana y me conto al oído que mi hermosa novia sería mamá, me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte para volver contigo, con ustedes.

-perdóname Rick, perdóname.

-te he dicho muchas veces que no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-pero yo te hi…

-tu no hiciste nada.

Se sienta en la cama y me abraza, permanecemos en silencio, extrañaba su aroma, su calor, el toque de sus manos, todo, absolutamente todo de él.

**_pues espero que les haya gustado, creo que ya era el momento, ya me había tardado en que hubiese algo entre ellos, hubiese sido ridículo alargarlo más, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	24. cap 24

-tu barba pica.-sonrío aun pegada a él y paso mi mano por mi barbilla.

-lo se, a mi también.-escucho como sonríe, cuando levanto la vista, suelta una carcajada y frota su barba en mi cara.

-no, basta.-ambos reímos, nos miramos, beso sus labios sin pensarlo y la tristeza me invade otra vez.-creí que no volvería a verte.-digo entre lágrimas.- creí que te había perdido.

-yo también, pero las cosas no siempre pasan como pensamos, no es así?

-no.

-déjame verte bien.-toma mis hombros y me observa de arriba abajo.-puedo?

-claro.

-ha crecido?

-si, cuando volvamos a casa te lo mostraré.

-se mueve?

-no estoy segura.

-es pequeño, aun no sabes que es?

-es pequeño.

-pero vas a crecer, mucho, más que yo.-dice sonriendo, tocándome con sus manos, un par de lágrimas inundan mis ojos, malditas hormonas, bajo la vista pero él me obliga a mirarlo de nuevo.-quiero irme a casa, quiero dormir abrazado a ti, quiero sentir tu calor, ya no quiero sentir miedo, ni tristeza, no quiero verte llorar otra vez, ya no más.

\- está bien.

-bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sentados, abrazados, mirando a la nada, intentando contener las lágrimas que irremediablemente salen de mis ojos.

-cielos Kate, dime que tengo que hacer para que dejes de llorar, no me gusta verte asi.

-es que no puedo, te extrañé tanto, me he sentido culpable todo este tiempo, estoy…estoy…no se como estoy, y…-sigo llorando sin saber que mas decir.

-lo sé, lo sé, quiero irme de aquí necesito irme a casa, te han dicho cuando podremos irnos?

-aun no puedes, el medico nos dirá cuando podemos llevarte a casa.

-demonios , el médico no sabe lo que he pasado, no quiero sentirme encerrado.

-solo un poco más.

-bien.-suspira un tanto frustrado.- cuéntame como me encontraron?

-no lo recuerdas, qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-yo caminando entre el bosque, recuerdo que pensé que iba a morir, me senté en el suelo por que estaba cansado, muy cansado, me dolía todo y me apoyé en un tronco, llovía y hacia mucho frío, deseaba tener algo en que escribir una nota para ti, si un día encontraban mi cuerpo.

-estabas solo?

-no, tu siempre estabas conmigo, siempre que cerraba los ojos aparecías tú, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, y luego supe que estabas embarazada, cuando dormía soñaba con nuestro hijo, despierto pasaba mi tiempo imaginándote embarazada o a nuestro bebé, me preguntaba si pensabas en mi.

-todo el tiempo pensaba en ti, te diste por vencido?

-si, después de que recibí el primer recorte, decía que estaba muerto y tu foto en el artículo decía que tu anunciabas mi muerte, me sentí devastado por que supe que nadie me buscaba.

-no deje de buscarte, al principio Tom me dijo que te había matado, creí por un momento que me decía la verdad, me mostró tu reloj, no había rastros tuyos , me sentí desesperada, deseaba ser yo y no tu, entonces supe que estaba embarazada, el mundo se me vino encima, no supe que hacer, después de mucho pensarlo me negué a creer que Tom decía la verdad, tomé la decisión de seguir buscándote luego de que Tom muriera y mi padre me dijera que organizaría una despedida, yo sabía que aun vivías, Tony discutió con él, cansada de no tener pistas le llamé a Will.

-quien demonios es Will?

-Will y yo fuimos compañeros, es el hombre que viste antes.

-ese es Will, dijo que eran amigos.

-somos amigos.

-ya veo.

-estas celoso.-afirmo.

-no, para nada.-lo veo sonreír, se que juega.

-bien pues Will me contactó con McCord, ella organizó la investigación y un equipo que fue el que te encontró, pero cuando podamos ella te contará toda la historia.

-la recuerdo, bueno recuerdo haber escuchado su voz.

-deberías descansar, aun necesitas recuperarte.

-intento bajarme de la cama.-no te vayas, no me dejes solo.

-no me iré, aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

Rick se acomoda en la cama, acerco la silla a la cama y me siento a su lado, él toma mi mano, acaricio sus dedos, lo veo cerrar los ojos despacio, sonríe.

-cuéntame que hiciste mientras no estuve.

-debes dormir.

-no, quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero dormir escuchándote, cuéntame de peludo, sigue vivo, no?

-claro que sigue vivo, recuerda que los gatos tienen muchas vidas.-ambos reímos, aclaro mi garganta y me acomodo en la silla.- peludo hace de las suyas ya sabes, aun le falta un poco de pelo en la pancita pero está casi cubierto, ha sido mi compañero en la cama todos estos días, deberías tener cuidado, reclamará su lugar cuando vuelvas, me acompaña en el sillón cuando veo alguna cosa en la televisión, maúlla en las mañanas para levantarme, deja pelos por todos lados.

Me detengo cuando veo que se ha dormido, me muevo solo un poco pero él aprieta el agarre que tiene en mi mano, aun dormido se niega a soltarme, me quedo un momento mas así, hasta que la incomodidad me obliga a moverme, me estiro en la silla, cierro los ojos un momento, la puerta se abre, Will aparece llevando un vaso y una bolsa de papel.

-debes comer algo, quieres salir?

-no, me quedaré aquí, gracias por la comida.

Tomo las cosas y me separo un poco de la cama, Will observa a Rick un momento, hablamos en voz baja.

-como está?

-mejor.

-y tú?

-mejor también, gracias.

\- volveré en un rato, el médico no tarda en venir, quizá tenga buenas noticias para ustedes.

-eso espero.

Will se despide de mi, roza mi mejilla con su mano y deja un suave beso alli, lo veo caminar despacio a la puerta, sonríe cuando sale y cierra la puerta, termino de comer y deposito la basura en el cesto, empiezo a sentir cansancio, me pregunto en que momento vendrá el médico, necesito saber cuando podemos irnos.

Unos minutos después por fin alguien aparece, un médico diferente al que vino anteriormente, me saluda y me pregunta como estoy.

-como se encuentra…mmm…Richard?

-bien, ha dormido los últimos minutos, sin problema.

-bien, mañana podrá irse a casa, le haré una última revisión por la mañana.

-bien, gracias.

El médico se retira, no sin antes decirme que en unos minutos subirán con la cena para Rick y que espera que todo siga mejorando.

Espero que mañana a ésta hora estemos de vuelta en casa, realmente ansío que asi sea.

**_nos leemos en el próximo._**


	25. cap 25

Rick

La voz de Kate me relaja, la escucho algunos segundos más y luego ella se queda en silencio, la escucho suspirar, me gusta sentir su mano en la mía, la verdad es que no quiero dormir, quiero compartir este momento así, solos los dos en silencio, completo silencio, recuerdo los días que pase encerrado, esperando poder sentir su mano en la mía, en medio de la oscuridad y el frio, los minutos pasan, la escucho removerse, hago un enorme esfuerzo para no reír cuando intenta soltar mi mano y yo no se lo permito, la siento apoyando la cabeza en la cama, ella no se mueve el silencio sigue, me veo en la tentación de invitarla a subir conmigo pues creo que debe estar incómoda, la escucho estirarse en la silla y luego casi a punto de abrir los ojos para hacer mi propuesta me doy cuenta de que alguien entra, ahí está otra vez ese sujeto, lo escucho caminar, abro apenas un ojo para mirarlo, ambos hablan, el dichoso Will le trae la cena a Kate, hablan unos minutos y luego él se va pero no sin antes rozar y besar su mejilla, que demonios le pasa a ese tipo.

Me pregunto si no sabe que lo de Kate conmigo va en serio?, me siento un tanto molesto pues ella no rechaza el toque de ese sujeto y yo estuve a punto de levantarme y hacerle saber que estoy atento a todos sus movimientos, sin embargo algo me hace frenar, la idea de que él pudiera ser una parte importante para que me encontraran, la pregunta se forma en mi cabeza, debería estar agradecido con él?, en todo caso si, pero no creo que eso le de derecho a acercarse de esa manera a mi mujer, será acaso que tendré que soportar el hecho de tener que verlo rondándola con la excusa de su amistad?, eso si que no, tendré que tomar medidas serias al respecto.

Sigo escuchando en silencio, Kate hace algunos movimientos y luego el médico entra, por fin nos vamos a casa, esa es una muy buena noticia,

La escucho sentarse de nuevo en la silla suspira y se levanta para caminar un poco, la habitación está medianamente iluminada, solo escucho sus pasos y luego unos ruidos extraños, su andar se detiene y la veo inclinarse.

-diablos.-le escucho decir en voz baja.-no le digas a papi pero me duele todo.-toca su vientre y luego cubre su boca y de nuevo maldice.-malditas nauseas.

La puerta se abre, el "fabuloso" Will aparece acompañado de una enfermera, mi cena ha llegado.

Abro los ojos despacio, la observo, ahora está erguida y me mira sonriente, creo que intenta fingir que todo está bien, me pregunto si debería decirle que la he escuchado pero algo me dice que se enojara conmigo, decido guardar silencio, la enfermera acomoda mi cama y luego sale.

Jugueteo con la cuchara y lo que parece ser un puré, que asco y más asco me da ver al fulano ese junto a Kate.

-debes comerlo todo.-dice Kate.-el médico vino mientras dormías, mañana nos iremos a casa.

-que bien.-digo antes de meterme la cuchara a la boca.

-puedo llevarlos en mi auto, si quieres?.- sugiere el "fabuloso" Will, levanto la vista de inmediato, esperando la respuesta de Kate, pero ella no responde, me mira y luego corre al cesto de basura, devuelve el contenido de su estómago mientras se sostiene de la pared.

Will corre hacia ella y trata de ayudarle, mi plato de comida sale disparado cuando hago el intento por levantarme de la cama, Kate tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y sujeta a Will del brazo, me siento tan estúpido aquí sin poder ayudarle y lo peor es que el "fabuloso" Will si puede.

Veo como le ayuda a sentarse de nuevo en la silla y luego sale, miro al suelo.

-has tirado tu cena.-dice ella preocupada.

No contesto, tampoco la miro, ni siquiera cuando la escucho mencionar mi nombre, la puerta se abre de nuevo, Will aparece llevando un vaso y se lo ofrece.

\- Rick tienes que comer.-dice después de beber del vaso.

-me duele el estomago, no quiero.-me recuesto en la cama y le doy la espalda.

\- Rick.-de nuevo la escucho pero sigo sin contestar

-iré por la enfermera.-dice Will.

\- Rick, que te pasa?

-me duele el estómago.

La enfermera entra y con ayuda de un chico de limpieza recoge todo y ofrece traer algo más pero no quiero, el hambre se ha esfumado.

-por que no vas al hotel a dormir.- le sugiere Will.

-no, voy a quedarme aquí.

-deberías ir, aquí estás muy incomoda, y yo no iré a ningún lado.-digo sin mirarle.

-quieres que me vaya?

-necesitas descansar, yo estoy bien, Will puede llevarte, no es asi Will?. -digo mirando al sujeto.

-debo ir al baño.

La veo salir de la habitación, Will sale detrás de ella, la puerta se cierra y yo suspiro, toda mi vida he sabido que Kate es muy fuerte y que realmente no necesita de mi, que podría hacer yo por ella, ella ha hecho todo a su alcance por mi, es ahora cuando comprendo por que me alejó la primera vez, obviamente yo no era necesario en su lucha y si algo me pasaba yo solo sería una carga, después cuando volvió yo no fui otra cosa más que un estorbo y ahora sigo siéndolo, ni siquiera puedo ayudarle cuando lo necesita.

Me siento muy frustrado pues soy un completo inútil, miro mis manos y suspiro, cubro mi cara con ellas, que más podría suceder ahora, suspiro sentado en la cama, quisiera poder hacer algo más pero me siento débil, cansado y por ahora bastante frustrado.

Kate aparece unos minutos después, me mira, parece molesta, se sienta en la silla y me observa, no habla solo me mira.

-no sé que es lo que este pasando por tu cabeza pero no pienso moverme de aquí.

-pero Kate, no quiero que estés incomoda.

-y yo no quiero separarme de ti, no lo entiendes?

Nos miramos unos segundos, yo no quiero decir algo que le moleste pero tampoco creo poder guardarme lo que pienso, ella se mueve en la silla.

-ven aquí.- extiendo mi mano para que ella la tome.

Se para frente a mi y luego se sienta a mi lado, me abraza y suspira.

-una noche miraba el cielo, había un agujero en la pared, yo lo hice lo más grande que pude, podía oler la resina de los árboles, podía sentir el aire fresco y durante el dia sentia los rayos tibios de sol, ese agujero me mantuvo con esperanza durante varios días, pero había algo que deseaba hacer todos los días.

-que era?

-verte, tocarte, escucharte, a veces despertaba en la noche, soñaba que estabas conmigo y sentía tu mano tocándome, la verdad es que no quiero que te vayas.

-y?

-lo siento, me desespera no poder ayudarte, me molesta que Will siempre aparezca en el momento justo, me molesta sentirme un inútil.

-bueno ya te recuperarás

-lo sé, pero ahora todo esto me molesta.

\- la paciencia es algo que a nosotros no se nos da, verdad?

-verdad.

Nuestras manos permanecen unidas, la enfermera vuelve con un nuevo plato de comida, ahora soy yo quien siente nauseas, mi estomago protesta a pesar de que siento hambre, se niega a comer, hago un enorme esfuerzo y como puedo termino de comer.

Kate me mira, su mirada es penetrante, el silencio se vuelve cómodo pero se ve interrumpido por la aparición de Will, resoplo nuevamente frustrado, cuando será que me voy a deshacer de él

-te llevo al hotel?. -pregunta a Kate y yo espero intrigado la respuesta de ella.

-no, me quedaré aquí, ve tu, necesitas descansar, mañana nos veremos temprano.

-bien, pues nos vemos mañana.

Sale de la habitación, se despide de mi en la puerta hace un movimiento con su mano y desaparece.

No me atrevo a preguntar que clase de relación tuvieron, no es correcto y en el último de los casos no tengo derecho.

Ella sigue sentada en la silla, creo que ninguno de los dos se atreve a romper el silencio.


	26. cap 26

Kate

Rick se comporta de manera extraña, will ha venido en una segunda ocasión y se ha ofrecido a llevarme a la habitación del hotel pero yo no quiero separarme de Rick, me da miedo pensar que algo pueda pasarle aunque tengo claro que ahora esta seguro soy yo quien tiene la necesidad de quedarse a su lado, quiero estar cerca de él y es por esa razón que me ha molestado su comentario acerca de mi incomodidad, aunque me he reservado mis comentarios, sé que le molesta la presencia de Will, sé que por ahora está frustrado y lo entiendo perfectamente, lo que no entiendo es que me pida que me vaya, yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo.

Su breve confesión me dice un poco cual es su estado de ánimo, no me gusta verlo asi, creo que es necesario volver a casa, necesitamos volver a lo que conocemos, volver a nuestra vida como era antes de todo esto.

Ahora soy yo quien sujeta su mano, apoyo la cabeza en la cama, nos miramos pero no hablamos, los minutos pasan en silencio.

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos, despierto en mitad de la noche, Rick sostiene mi mano con fuerza, una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, dudo sobre si debería despertarlo, realmente no quiero hacerlo, espero pacientemente, después de varios segundos suelta mi mano, abre los ojos y sonríe, no se si está despierto o aun duerme, acerco mi mano a su mejilla, acaricio su rostro, me acerco para susurrarle al oído que estoy allí con él y que lo amo, él sigue sonriendo, asiente y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, imagino que aun dormía, la expresión de su rostro pasó de ser de angustia a estar relajado y sonriente.

La mañana me sorprende con medio cuerpo en la cama de Rick, cuando abro los ojos él sonríe, me ha observado por no se cuanto tiempo, su mirada hace que me sonroje, solo él provoca eso en mi, solo con él siento que no necesito nada más.

La enfermera interrumpe nuestro pequeño momento romántico, el médico viene detrás de ella, nos saluda y nos dice que después del desayuno podemos irnos, Rick tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que desaparece cuando will entra a la habitación y me pide salir.

Dejo un leve beso en los labios Rick antes de salir, en el pasillo, Will me dice que debe hacer un pequeño trámite y que volverá por nosotros en un par de horas, le digo que no se preocupe igual yo puedo encontrar la manera de irnos pero él termina diciéndome que se siente responsable por que volvamos bien a casa y que no admite un no por respuesta, lo veo irse por el pasillo, desaparece de mi vista en unos segundos.

Vuelvo a entrar, Rick está sentado en la cama, la enfermera hace unos últimos movimientos, me dice que Rick necesitará ropa para poder salir, algo que había olvidado.

-debo ir a conseguirte algo de ropa, estarás bien si me voy un momento?

-claro, podrías traerme algo para quitarme la barba?

-seguro, no tardaré.

Bajo en el elevador y antes de salir a la calle, pregunto en la recepción donde puedo conseguir las cosas que Rick necesita, por suerte hay un lugar a un par de calles de aquí y podré volver rápido.

Decido ir caminando, el clima ha mejorado un poco, aunque sigue haciendo mucho frio, el sol ha salido y el cielo está completamente despejado, veo una tienda departamental, voy directo al departamento de caballeros, escojo un pantalón, una camiseta de manga larga, veo un par de zapatos que espero que le queden y un abrigo aunque dudo un poco de si le quedará bien pues Rick ha perdido bastante peso, tomo como modelo a uno de los chicos que atiende que tiene un cuerpo muy parecido al que Rick ahora tiene, compro también los artículos de aseo necesarios y en media hora estoy de regreso, en la recepción, McCord habla con un hombre, no sé quien es el sujeto, no pretendo detenerme pero es ella quien me llama.

-Beckett, cómo estás?

-bien, muy bien.

-supe que se van hoy.

-si, el médico le ha dado el alta a Rick y Will me hará el favor de llevarnos de regreso a casa.

-ya veo, el siempre muy atento Will, bien pues quería saber si podemos vernos cuando vuelvas a casa?, hay algunos asuntos pendientes.

-claro, llámame en cuanto vuelvas y nos reuniremos.

Me despido de ella, le agradezco una vez más su ayuda, camino por el pasillo, subo en el elevador, Rick sigue sentado en la cama, está solo, parece muy concentrado en lo que piensa, me acerco a él, lo veo levantar la vista, sonríe cuando me ve.

Le ayudo a llevar las cosas al baño, me quedo fuera esperando que salga o en su defecto que me pida ayuda pero eso no sucede, tarda varios minutos, sale ya vestido, se ve realmente diferente, la barba ha desaparecido en su totalidad y la ropa apenas le quedó, sonríe cuando me ve, supongo que es por mi expresión de sorpresa, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, se ve aun más joven, es sorprendente.

-me veo bien?

-increíble, la ropa te ha quedado justa.

-los zapatos son los que no me quedan muy bien.

-pequeños?

-no un poco grandes, pero están bien.

Rick camina despacio, avanzamos lentamente por el pasillo, en la recepción una mujer me hace firmar algunos documentos, nos desea buena suerte y salimos, caminamos despacio, el hombre que hablaba con McCord aparece por el pasillo.

-señor, Richard castle?

-si

-soy Raymond White, soy asistente de fiscal, debo entregarle una notificación.

-notificación?, para qué?

-es sobre su caso, necesitamos que rinda una declaración, tendrá que presentarse el próximo lunes a las 10 a.m.

-me voy a casa, yo no vivo aquí.

-debe presentarse, es importante.

-bien.

Tomo el sobre y lo leo cuidadosamente, es un citatorio, Rick debe presentarse a declarar y al parecer es obligatorio faltan aun varios días, así que podemos ir a casa y regresar el domingo próximo para que se presente el lunes en la mañana.

Will aparece por el pasillo, me hace una seña para que lo sigamos, su auto está estacionado al frente del hospital, a Rick aun le cuesta un poco caminar así que vamos lento, will abre la puerta del auto y le ayuda a Rick a sentarse en el asiento trasero, yo me siento a su lado.

-he traído tus cosas están atrás.

-gracias.

-bien pues vámonos.

Will conduce despacio hasta encontrar la salida de la ciudad, Rick observa todo a su alrededor, sostiene mi mano, todos vamos en silencio, por un buen rato lo único que se escucha es el sonido de la radio pero al llegar a un área boscosa la señal se pierde y will lo apaga, miro a Rick , apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, me gusta el aroma de su piel, sus manos están frías, las tomo entra las mías y acerco mi boca intentando calentarlas, Rick sonríe, me abraza y besa mi frente.

-tu madre vino a verme.-digo de pronto.

-mi madre?

-si, se enteró por las noticias y vino, de hecho se está quedando en la ciudad, he ido a visitarla en alguna ocasión.

-cielos, supuse que vendría pero no que se quedaría.

-dijo que quiere estar presente cuando el bebé nazca.

-si, bueno eso seria fantástico, le dijiste que me encontraron, que volveré a casa?

-la verdad es que no, pero supongo que mi padre le habrá dicho ya.

De nuevo el silencio se hace presente, will se detiene en una estación de servicio, me bajo para comprar algo que comer y unas bebidas, le entrego un café a Will, antes de subir al auto nos quedamos un momento fuera.

-te ves feliz.

-lo estoy.

No decimos nada más, will termina su café, entramos al auto y seguimos el camino, Rick duerme durante un rato, su cuerpo esta apoyado en mi.

Will enciende la radio de nuevo, mi teléfono suena, en la pantalla el nombre de mi padre aparece.

\- papá?

-que ha pasado?, cuando vuelven, no me has llamado.

-lo siento es solo que lo olvidé, pero estamos en camino llegaremos en unas horas.

-vendrás directo a casa?

-si, espero que estés allí.

-claro, Tony ha venido está aquí conmigo, pero no se como comunicarme con la madre de Rick.

-ya lo resolveremos, no te preocupes.

Termino la llamada, Rick aun duerme, sus manos reposan en sus piernas, aun están frías las tomo y las meto dentro de mi abrigo, el protesta un poco cuando lo muevo pero luego busca acomodarse mejor a mi lado, sonrío pensando que es demasiado alto para este asiento.

El tiempo sigue su camino y nosotros también , me siento realmente aliviada cuando por fin veo la ciudad a lo lejos, en solo unos minutos llegaremos a casa y eso me pone de buen humor.

Will me mira por el espejo, hace un gesto y sonríe, supongo que piensa que ésta será la última vez que nos veremos y yo asi lo creo también, estaciona el auto frente a la casa de mi padre, es Tony quien sale primero, detrás de él, mi padre y Martha caminan juntos.

-Rick despierta, Rick hemos llegado a casa.

Rick hace algún movimiento, le cuesta un poco despertar pero al fin lo hace, will abre la puerta y antes de que haga algún movimiento Tony se acerca y sujeta a Rick, mi padre no se queda atrás y se acerca buscando ser de ayuda, will me ofrece su mano para salir del auto pero mi padre se adelanta y es él quien toma mi mano, me abraza cuando estoy fuera, nos quedamos un momento parados viendo como Rick y su madre se abrazan, ambos lloran, Martha besa sus mejillas y le habla al oído, es realmente emotivo.

Will aparece entonces, me acerca mis cosas y sonríe nervioso, supongo que siente que está de más y no lo culpo, debo confesar que me apena un poco pero ahora es Rick quien tiene toda nuestra atención.

Mi padre toma mis cosas, le digo que me de un minuto para despedirme de Will, creo que él lo comprende por que camina rumbo a la casa sin mirar atrás.

-supongo qué es todo?.- pregunta mirándome fijamente.

-debes irte.

-si, me alegra haber sido parte de esto, espero que las cosas mejoren y seas feliz con él.

-eso espero yo también, realmente te debo mucho, estoy muy agradecida por lo que has hecho por nosotros, quizá volvamos a vernos algún día.

-quizá, retoma tu vida, si quieres volver al trabajo sabes donde buscarme.

-no lo creo Will, hace un tiempo tomé una decisión, mi vida está aquí, el hombre que amo, mi familia, todo.

-entiendo, tenía que preguntar.-lo veo sonreír y jugar con las llaves de su auto.-fue bueno volver a verte, es bueno saber que estas donde debes estar y aun hay asuntos pendientes así que quizá nos volvamos a ver más pronto de lo que crees.

-bien que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Will se acerca a mi buscando abrazarme, se detiene un momento y me mira dudoso, soy yo quien acorta la distancia y besa su mejilla para luego separarme de él y caminar hacia dentro de la casa, volteo cuando escucho la puerta del auto cerrándose, will hace un último movimiento con su mano y pone en marcha su auto, levanto mi mano para decirle adiós y lo veo desaparecer por el camino.

Suspiro y doy la vuelta para entrar a la casa, veo a Rick parado mirando por la ventana, se ve serio, creo que aun no hemos terminado con esto.


	27. cap 27

Cuando entro Rick está sentado junto a su madre en el sillón, mi padre y Tony hablan con ellos, me acerco para saludar a Martha, ella me da un fuerte abrazo, tiene los ojos enrojecidos y un pañuelo en su mano, se hace a un lado para que me siente y mi padre va a la cocina, abre una botella de vino para celebrar que Rick ha vuelto.

No quiero sujetar la copa, Tony me convence de que solo será un sorbo que no debo beberlo todo pues no sería lo correcto, así lo hago y luego dejo la copa en la mesa, apoyo mi cuerpo con suavidad en Rick, él hace un gesto parecido a una sonrisa y luego guarda silencio, después de varios minutos se disculpa, se levanta y lo veo andar rumbo al baño, lo miro caminar despacio, cabizbajo.

Los minutos pasan y Rick no sale del baño, me preocupa que pudiese no estar bien, me levanto y voy a ver que pasa, toco la puerta, en un primer intento él no contesta, pero al segundo intento abre la puerta, me mira y se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

\- estás bien?

-estoy cansado, quisiera recostarme un rato, puedes decirle a mi madre que la veré después?

-claro, te acompaño.

Rick camina a mi habitación, le ayudo a ponerse ropa cómoda y a quitarse los zapatos, peludo hace su aparición entonces, sube a la cama, huele todo y luego ronronea.

-hola pequeño, también te extrañé.-dice Rick sujetando al gato y poniéndolo a su lado.- mamá te cuido bien?, claro que lo hizo, te ves muy bien.-acaricia su cabeza y sonríe.

Salgo de la habitación, todos me miran expectantes.

-Martha, Rick me ha dicho que lo lamenta pero te vera después, está cansado y quiere recostarse.

-bien, me despediré de él, creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.

La veo levantarse y entrar en la habitación, mi padre y Tony me miran, ambos sonríen y luego Tony se levanta de su sitio.

\- llevaré a Martha a su casa, nos veremos otro día.

Me abraza y luego camina a la puerta esperando que Martha aparezca, mi padre empieza a recoger las cosas de la mesa y se pierde un momento en la cocina, me quedo en medio de la sala pensando, tratando de asimilarlo todo.

La voz de Martha me saca de mis cavilaciones.

-nos vemos luego querida.-hace una pausa y toma mis manos.-deberían pasar tiempo a solas y hablar.

Asiento y luego la veo salir de la casa tomada del brazo de Tony, mi padre también se despide de mi, me dice que debe ir a revisar un trabajo que tiene pendiente y que volverá por la noche, se acerca y me abraza de nuevo antes de salir, todo queda en silencio, suspiro y paso mis manos por mi cara, necesitamos hablar me repito varias veces mientras camino despacio, entro a la habitación, Rick parece dormir, tomo una pijama y me meto al baño, necesito sentir el agua tibia cayendo en mi cuerpo, hace un par de días que no tomo un baño y realmente lo necesito.

Doy un último vistazo a Rick y luego desaparezco en el baño.

Mientras el agua caliente cae sobre mi, pienso en todo lo que tenemos que hablar , tengo la certeza de que algo no está bien, aunque sé que tiene que ver con todo lo que ha pasado y con lo que Rick me dijo en el hospital, no quiero que piense que Will y yo podríamos tener algo, eso sería ridículo para mi sin embargo entre más lo pienso, más sentido toma la idea, necesito parar eso.

Enrollo una toalla en mi cuerpo y seco mi cabello con la secadora, me miro al espejo, pienso en el rostro de Rick mirándome con seriedad, me provoca escalofríos.

Estoy vistiéndome cuando escucho un ruido, abro la puerta con rapidez, Rick está de pie junto a la cama, parece desorientado.

-Rick estás bien?

-Kate, eres tú?

-si soy yo, qué pasa?

-no me dejes solo.-dice abrazándome y llorando.

-no voy a dejarte solo, anda vuelve a la cama.

me separo de él para cerrar la cortina, creo que ambos necesitamos dormir un poco pero Rick sujeta mi mano, aún hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

-no te vayas.

-no me iré, solo cerrare las cortinas.

-no, no lo hagas, no me gusta la oscuridad.

-bien, no lo haré.

por fin suelta mi mano, se acomoda y me mira atento, me acuesto a su lado, pone su cabeza en mi pecho y suspira.

-tengo miedo Kate.

-estas a salvo, no debes temer.

-no quiero que me dejes, me da miedo que te vayas.

-sujeto su cabeza con una mano mientras paso la otra por su cabello.-no voy a irme Rick, no voy a dejarte solo otra vez.

Rick suspira y cierra los ojos, hay algo que él no me está diciendo pero que yo intuyo que pasa por su cabeza.

-duerme, me quedaré aquí contigo.

Rick suspira, no estoy incomoda pero si preocupada, se que no duerme, se que piensa en todo lo que ha ocurrido, acaricio su cabello, quiero que se relaje, quiero que sienta que puede descansar seguro de que no va a pasarle nada malo ahora, pero no soy yo quien ha pasado por todo eso, no soy yo.

Los minutos pasan, la respiración de Rick me dice que se ha dormido, sigue pegado a mi, su brazo rodea mi cintura y su respiración me hace cosquillas, se que me necesita y mucho.

Un rato después yo también me duermo, soy yo quien ahora abraza a Rick, escucho el latido de su corazón, me relaja y me hace caer en un sueño profundo, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía así, la luz del nuevo día me despierta, me sorprendo cuando veo cuanto hemos dormido y han sido horas, seguimos cerca, muy cerca, mi mano reposa en su pecho, siento como sube y baja.

Mi padre toca la puerta antes de entrar, la luz me molesta un poco trato de incorporarme pero no puedo, me doy cuenta de que Rick tiene atrapado mi brazo.

-hola papá.- digo un tanto dormida aun.

-Kate, necesito que vengas.

-que pasa?

-hay gente afuera.

-gente?, a qué te refieres?

-parece que se han enterado de que Rick esta de vuelta y saben que está aquí.

Me levanto de la cama despacio, mi padre me ayuda y caminamos hasta la sala, me dirijo a abrir las cortinas pero mi padre me detiene.

-no, no la abras toda, están allí esperando.

-me asomo solo un poco.-diablos, cuando ha pasado?

-no lo sé, me he despertado y he visto a un sujeto primero pero luego han llegado más, ahora no se que va a pasar cuando salga.

-entiendo, yo debo hacer una llamada, ya vuelvo.

Camino por el pasillo, tomo mi teléfono, Rick aun duerme, busco un número de teléfono y hago la llamada, apenas hablamos un par de minutos pero son suficientes.

-Kate?.-escucho la voz de Rick.-con quien hablabas?

-debía hacer una llamada no te preocupes, como estás?

-bien, supongo, que hora es?

-son… mmm, faltan 15 minutos para las 9.

-rayos he dormido demasiado.

-hemos dormido demasiado.-digo acercándome a él y besando sus labios.

-hablabas con Will?.- pregunta de pronto y su pregunta me sorprende.

-no, por supuesto que no.

-bien.- lo veo hacer el intento de levantarse.

-Rick.- él no me mira.-Rick, hablemos de eso.

-ahora no, necesito ir al baño.-su actitud me desconcierta.

-bien, pero estaré aquí esperándote .

se pierde en el baño, me cambio la pijama, cuando termino me siento en la cama y espero a que él salga, escucho el agua cayendo, no me muevo de mi lugar necesito aclarar las cosas con él ahora pero mi padre vuelve a entrar a la habitación.

-Kate alguien ha venido.

-suspiro frustrada.-quien?

-una mujer, dice que viene de parte de la editorial, busca a Rick.

-pienso unos segundos, imagino que es Gina.-ya voy.

Salgo al pasillo, camino lento y en cuanto llego a la sala, la veo, Gina está de pie, veo su cabellera rubia y percibo el aroma de su perfume.

-hola.-digo cuando llego hasta donde está.

-hola.-supe que Rick ha vuelto.

-tu y medio mundo.-murmuro aunque se que me ha escuchado.- está ocupado ahora, puedes esperar?

-claro.

-toma asiento, café, té, algo?

-no, estoy bien, solo quiero ver a Rick, me han enviado de la editorial para hablar con él.

-creí que ya no trabajabas aquí?

-hace una semana que regresé, mi trabajo ha vuelto a tener sede aquí.

-ya veo.

-la editorial quiere que Rick conceda una entrevista.

-por qué me lo dices..

-para cuestiones legales, tú eres su representante, así lo dejó él establecido antes de desaparecer.

-entiendo.

Rick aparece por el pasillo, nos mira intrigado y luego se acerca a Gina quien no duda en levantarse de inmediato, lo abraza y besa sus mejillas, le dice que esta increíblemente feliz de que haya vuelto, toma su mano y se sienta junto a él en el sillón .

Miro como interactúan, siento celos de su intempestiva reacción, creí que no quería volver a verlo o eso fue lo que dijo Rick la última vez que hablamos de ella.

-le decía a tu abogada que la editorial quiere que concedas un par de entrevistas, quieren conocer tu historia.

-publicidad.-digo un tanto molesta .

-preocupación.-dice Gina, mirándome desafiante.

-me gustaría esperar un poco más aun no me siento bien.

-bien por eso estoy aquí, ellos me enviaron pensando que te sentirías más cómodo conmigo que con un abogado pero quieren una respuesta de tu parte.

-aquí está quien me representa en esos asuntos, arreglalo con ella, yo haré lo que ella decida.

Gina suspira y me mira, Rick permanece serio, callado, escucha con atención lo que ella dice, al final acordamos una reunión para después de la declaración que él debe dar, mientras eso no suceda, espero no tener que recibir llamadas o contactos innecesarios, también le aclaro que Rick debe seguir recuperándose así que hasta que esa reunión se dé, él no pondrá un pie en la editorial, Gina suspira, sé que no le gusta, sé que preferirían tenerlo allí hoy mismo pero no voy a permitir que eso suceda, no voy a permitir que se hagan publicidad con la tragedia de Rick, le pido también que mientras él esté en casa, ellos se harán cargo de retirar a la prensa, Rick necesita descansar y no necesita ser acosado por esas personas, ya llegará el momento en el que quiera hablar del tema.

Gina se levanta del sillón, luce algo molesta pero la verdad es que a mi eso no me importa, me importa el bienestar de Rick, de nuevo se inclina para besar la mejilla de él y despedirse, miro atenta sus movimientos, aprieto los puños dentro de mis bolsillos pues ella aprovecha para tocarlo de más, a mi su actitud me parece más que desubicada, se comporta como una niña intentando reclamar algo que sabe no le pertenece, pero que insiste en tener, la sigo hasta la puerta y la despido allí, de inmediato cierro, recorro un poco la cortina, la veo hablando con un par de hombres y luego sube a un auto.

Rick me mira, aun está sentado en el sillón, supongo que ha llegado el momento de hablar de todo eso que nos ha estado molestando.


	28. cap 28

Rick

Viajar con Will no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, no estaba preparado para que eso sucediera, me sentí bien después de salir del hospital y deshacerme de la horrible barba que tenía, pero he perdido un poco de mi calma cuando Will ha aparecido para llevarnos a casa, no estoy en condiciones de replicar, no estoy en posición de hacer un berrinche de niño pequeño y sin poner objeciones he subido al auto, mi consuelo es que Kate se ha sentado a mi lado en el asiento trasero, hubiese sido una verdadera tragedia para mi que ella se hubiese sentado a su lado.

El viaje es largo, decido dormir un rato, me gusta sentir las manos de Kate sosteniendo las mías, siento como las lleva hasta su boca para calentarlas y eso me gusta, me hace sentir bien, tras una larga pausa por fin ella me habla me dice que estamos a punto de llegar, en cuestión de minutos estamos frente a la casa de su padre, puedo ver a Tony, Jim y a mi madre saliendo de la casa, me alegra ver a mi madre.

En cuanto puedo me acerco a ella, nos abrazamos, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía, que no hablaba con ella y ahora no sé que decir, lo único que hago es llorar, la escucho susurrarme al oído que está feliz de que haya vuelto a casa, lloramos un poco más abrazados en la calle y luego entramos a la casa.

Miro hacia atrás solo un segundos, Kate está parada frente a su auto, habla con Will, camino hacia adentro despacio, espero que ella venga detrás de mi pero no es así, me detengo una vez más y luego sigo hasta donde los demás están, escucho a mi madre diciéndome que me siente a su lado, así lo hago, tanto Tony como Jim nos observan, nos hablan de distintas cosas pero yo solo puedo pensar en Kate hablando con ese sujeto.

En un determinado momento me levanto, miro por la ventana justo para ver a Kate abrazando al tal Will y besando su mejilla, ella camina hacia la puerta y me ve allí parado observándola, antes de que pueda entrar de nuevo tomo asiento junto a mi madre, no sé que pensar, hay una sensación de vacío en mi estómago, no me gusta sentirme así, no me gusta que todas esas ideas den vueltas en mi cabeza, no quiero desconfiar de ella, pero mis emociones me traicionan, me hago preguntas que solo me hacen sentir cada vez mas confundido, y si ella decide que quiere volver a su antiguo empleo?, qué si ahora que he vuelto y que al parecer no hay más amenazas ella decide que su lugar no es aquí?, me asusta pensar en eso, muevo la cabeza y me levanto, disculpándome para ir al baño.

Mojo mi cara, me miro en el espejo, mi cara luce diferente, mis ideas siguen dando vueltas, quisiera gritar pero no puedo, me siento un momento en el piso, no, Kate no haría eso, ella prometió que se quedaría, está embarazada y ese bebé es mío, nuestro, me repito una y otra vez que ella no se irá, que se quedará aquí conmigo.

El sonido en la puerta me distrae, escucho su voz del otro lado, suena preocupada, ella no se irá, repito en mi cabeza y abro la puerta, me apoyo en el marco, la miro unos segundos, le digo que quiero recostarme, que me disculpe con mi madre y que luego la veré.

Me ayuda a llegar a la cama, recostarme y sale de la habitación, me siento un momento una vez que ella sale estoy mirando el piso, es estúpido, todo es estúpido, ella no se irá, ella me ama, soy yo quien duda, soy yo quien quiere revivir esa vieja herida.

Mi madre aparece, me observa, se sienta a mi lado, por unos segundos no dice nada pero luego supongo que se siente en la necesidad de hacerlo.

-que pasa hijo?

-nada, solo estoy cansado, viajar en auto no es tan cómodo a veces.

-en eso tienes razón, pero sé que algo no está bien, como ha ido todo con Kate?

-bien, bien.

-pero…

-no, nada, todo está bien.

-se que algo pasa…es por…ese hombre?

-no como crees, es solo que estoy tratando de asimilar lo que pasó.

-entiendo, deberías pasar tiempo a solas con ella, hacer planes, ya sabes, aclarar cosas.

-si, supongo que eso estaría bien, pero será después, hay tiempo.

-no lo dejes pasar Richard, guardarse las cosas no siempre es bueno.

-no, claro que no… pero ahora no, hay demasiadas cosas dándome vueltas la cabeza.

-te veré después, hazme caso no lo dejes pasar, se un hombre.

Mi madre deposita un beso en mi frente, me ayuda a recostarme, escucho sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo, cruza algunas palabras con Kate que no entiendo y luego el sonido de la puerta se oye lejano, Kate no ha venido y eso está bien para mi, no quiero hablar, no quiero pensar, solo quiero dormir, olvidarme de todo.

Escucho pasos alrededor pero no soy muy consciente de eso pues ahora estoy prácticamente dormido, odio no tener energía todo me cansa y me obliga a dormir.

Empiezo a soñar, sueño que estoy solo como cuando ella se fue, sueño que vivo mi vida en soledad, asi es por un momento hasta que el sueño cambia de manera drástica, la veo parada frente a mi, sonríe nerviosa, me habla, dice cosas que no entiendo estoy paralizado, completamente inmóvil, sus palabras no tienen significado para mi hasta que veo el origen de su actitud, Will aparece de pronto, la toma por la cintura, besa su mejilla y sonríe, ella le mira como solía mirarme a mi, él coloca una mano en su vientre lo acaricia con delicadeza, no entiendo que pasa hasta que ella menciona la temida frase, "no es tu hijo", dice ella, "no es tuyo", afirma él y yo siento que voy en caída libre , el viento golpea mi rostro, el suelo no llega , solo caigo por lo que parece una enorme cantidad de tiempo, escucho una puerta cerrándose, agua y un motor, despierto de golpe, me siento mareado, pongo mi mano en la frente, la luz me molesta pero al mismo tiempo me reconforta, por un momento no se donde estoy, ni que estoy haciendo, miro la habitación, ésta no es mi habitación, estoy confundido, las imágenes de mi sueño se hacen presentes, me agobia pensar lo que he visto en mi sueño, trato de respirar, de comprender que hago aquí, alguien aparece pero yo sigo sumido en la sensación de que algo no está bien, la observo, me mira preocupada, Kate está preocupada, es entonces cuando entiendo donde estoy, ella me ayuda a recostarme otra vez, siento la boca seca, me dice que cerrará las cortinas pero no quiero, tengo miedo de volver a soñar, y de que ese sueño se haga realidad, me apoyo en ella siento sus caricias, escucho el latido de su corazón cierro los ojos, pero no duermo, estoy angustiado, estoy asustado.

Regulo mi respiración, trato de controlar mis emociones y poner mi mente en blanco, ha sido solo un sueño, uno muy desagradable pero un sueño al fin, me veo en la tentación de contarle mi sueño pero me siento avergonzado en cuestión de segundos, no quiero que ella vea mi inseguridad.

Quizá mi madre tenga razón, necesitamos pasar tiempo solos, necesito hablar con ella de mis temores pero por ahora no encuentro el modo de hacerlo.

El tiempo avanza, la escucho dormir, suspiro levantando la vista, ella duerme, pero por ahora yo no puedo, acaricio su vientre, pongo mi mano sobre el intentando sentir algo, es pequeño aun, por un momento tengo ganas de llorar, los celos son malos consejeros, no quiero sentir celos, no quiero desconfiar de ella.

Me incorporo un poco, miro la ventana la luz del sol se ha ido, hay oscuridad afuera, escucho los pasos de alguien, con cuidado me levanto de la cama, camino despacio intentando no hacer ruido, Kate duerme y yo necesito comer algo, a pesar de que mi estómago no me lo reclama, siento la necesidad de comer o beber algo.

En el pasillo peludo me mira y maúlla, lo levanto y camino con el hasta la cocina, me siento un poco extraño aquí, quisiera estar en mi casa, con mis cosas pero supongo que por ahora no será posible.

Jim me ve sorprendido cuando me ve llegar hasta donde él está.

-Richard, creí que dormían.

-si, Kate duerme, yo no puedo.

-demasiadas cosas?

-demasiadas, mmm…te importaría, si…como algo?

-por supuesto que no, estás en tu casa, toma lo que quieras.

Veo algunas manzanas y tomo una, Jim saca un par de jugos del refrigerador y me ofrece uno, que acepto sin dudar, hacia mucho que no bebía uno y me encanta, Jim toma un cuchillo y corta la manzana por mi.

Ambos estamos sentados, nos miramos pero por varios segundos no decimos nada, solo nos miramos, es él quien se anima a hablar primero.

-como estás?

-no lo sé, algunas cosas son confusas.

-ya veo, fue raro, desde que desapareciste todo era lento y de pronto Kate había desaparecido, iba en camino a verte, nadie aquí podía creerlo.

-entiendo.

-ese sujeto, Will le ayudo mucho con todo, ellos pasaron mucho tiempo buscándote.

-usted lo conocía?

-tanto así como conocerlo no, él apareció un día, después de que tu desapareciste, un mundo de gente llego hasta donde estábamos, Kate no me ha dicho mucho de eso, supongo que es complicado, deberías hablar con ella con calma.

-si, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-puedo preguntarte algo?

-si.

-ustedes tienen problemas?, creí que todo estaría bien ahora.

-no, yo…no sé, es que tengo demasiadas cosas dándome vueltas la cabeza.

-respecto a Kate, al bebé?

-cuando supo ella que estaba embarazada?

-un par de semanas después de que desapareciste, no estoy seguro, ella no me lo dijo de inmediato, supongo que fue difícil y también creo que eso le ayudó a no perder la esperanza, debo confesar que en algún momento creí que no volveríamos a verte pero Kate, ella no se dio por vencida, se que hay muchas cosas que hizo que no me ha dicho, siguió insistiendo, nunca se lo he dicho, pero…me di cuenta de que ella no estaba bien, lloraba por las noches, no comía, no dormía, salía a escondidas, me decía que tenía trabajo pero yo sabia que no era así, no quería que me preocupara por ella, sin embargo cada vez que ella desaparecía yo sentía que algo me iba a dar.

-entonces ese tal Will le ayudó mucho, no es asi?

-no solo él, había una mujer, McCord, tengo entendido que ella fue la que te encontró, no sé realmente cual era su relación pero sé que los tres trabajaron juntos para encontrarte.

-ya veo.

-que es lo que te preocupa Rick?

-he tenido un sueño, en mi sueño Kate me decía que ese bebé no era mío y ese hombre aparecía junto a ella.

-bueno ha sido un sueño, solo eso.

-si, supongo.

-pero?

-pero me siento incómodo con ese tal Will apareciendo por todos lados.

-lo escucho reír.-perdona.-dice mirándome.-Kate te ama, hacía planes sin saber si realmente te encontraría, se le ilumina la cara cuando me habla de eso y en todos esos planes siempre aparecías tú, ella le habla de ti a tu hijo todo el tiempo, no deberías sentir celos de él, incluso si él quisiera algo con ella, Kate no tiene ojos para nadie que no seas tu, Will bueno, él es verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella y no sé que tipo de relación hayan tenido en el pasado, sin embargo es el pasado y allí se va a quedar, no dudes de lo que ella siente por ti, solo te harás daño y eso no está bien, entiendes lo que te digo, deberían pasar tiempo solos tú y ella, descansar, planear, hablar y sobretodo amarse, reencontrarse con lo que tenían y aun tienen, no pienses en él, yo sé que ella no lo hace, en todo caso está agradecida por lo que él ha hecho, pero no creo que haya algo más que agradecimiento.

-supongo que si.

-hagas lo que hagas, no tomes decisiones solo, por ahora no creo que sea conveniente, trata de mantener la calma y no te inventes historias.

-si, gracias.

-debo irme, toma lo que quieras y mañana cuando se despierte Kate hablen, cuéntale lo que me has dicho ella te entenderá.

-gracias.

Jim me deja en la cocina, el gato está echado en el sillón dormido, me quedo un rato mas, bebo mi jugo, como mi manzana, pienso en las palabras de Jim, pero creo que me va a tomar un tiempo deshacerme de éste sentimiento.

Un rato después vuelvo a la habitación, entro al baño, aunque me he deshecho de la barba mi cabello está largo y bastante descuidado, no me gusta como me veo, busco en el gabinete un cepillo dental, me asomo a ver a Kate, ella no ha despertado, debe estar cansada, anoche ninguno de los dos durmió cómodo, sonrío cuando veo como ella pone su mano sobre su vientre.

De nuevo me veo en el espejo, necesito muchas cosas que aquí no tengo, necesito ir a mi casa y ver como está todo, hay muchas, demasiadas cosas que hacer, pienso de nuevo en lo que ha dicho Jim, Will aparece de nuevo en mi mente, me siento estúpido comparándome con él, suspiro frustrado, de pronto siento que él tiene todo lo que Kate o cualquier mujer pudiera desear de un hombre, aprieto los puños, me pregunto desde cuando soy tan inseguro, desde cuando compararme con alguien se ha vuelto importante, desde cuando me siento amenazado por alguien como él y es que el problema a mi parecer es que él se volvió el apoyo de Kate en estos meses, ella puso su confianza en él, ella se sintió segura con él, y yo vuelvo a sentirme un inútil, no pude ni siquiera escapar de esos tipos, tengo un sentimiento de impotencia difícil de apartar.

Vuelvo a la cama pero antes de acostarme la observo, me hago mil y un preguntas, me siento a su lado, necesito tiempo eso es lo que necesito pero aun no sé si debería compartir ese tiempo con Kate, no quiero arrastrarla a esto que estoy sintiendo, suspiro de nuevo, me cubro la cara con ambas manos, nunca antes me había sentido así, que se supone que debería de hacer, cierro los ojos y luego la observo unos segundos, Kate pone su mano muy cerca de mi, está tibia, es como si me buscara, pienso en todo lo que hemos pasado, muevo la cabeza, no, no debo separarme de ella, no importa lo que pase no debo dejarla sola ahora, es estúpido de mi parte pensar así y la verdad es que yo no quiero estar solo.

Me acomodo a su lado, de inmediato me rodea, me gusta el aroma de su piel, de su cabello, me gusta sentir sus manos tocándome, buscándome, dejo un pequeño beso en su frente, la escucho mencionar mi nombre, los minutos pasan, el sueño me vence, ésta vez tengo un sueño diferente, ésta vez ella está a mi lado, me besa como la última vez que estuvimos juntos, sus manos me acarician, me dice al oído que me ama, puedo sentir su piel desnuda, caliente, puedo ver el placer reflejado en su rostro, puedo escucharla gritar mi nombre al llegar al clímax.

La mañana se vuelve extraña, escucho a Kate levantarse, su padre le habla, pero aun no puedo despertar totalmente, me siento un tanto mareado, ella sale de la habitación, la escucho volver unos segundos después, su voz se oye lejana, habla con alguien, al abrir los ojos la veo con el teléfono en la mano, termina la llamada y yo estoy intrigado, me pregunto con quien ha hablado, pero ella no me da una respuesta definitiva lo que me hace sentir una ligera molestia, acaso ya está necesitando de Will tan pronto?, me meto al baño mientras ella me dice que debemos hablar y que estará allí esperándome pero unos segundos después su padre aparece, alguien ha llegado y Kate sale de la habitación de nuevo.

Espero, realmente espero que no sea el estúpido Will que ya me tiene harto, me apresuro a salir, no tengo mas opción que volver a ponerme la ropa de ayer aquí no hay nada mío, me urge ir a casa.

al salir al pasillo reconozco la voz de la persona con quien Kate habla, Gina está sentada en el sillón pero se levanta en cuanto me ve, toma mi mano, besa mi mejilla y me lleva hasta el sillón donde ella está sentada, me habla de cosas que no me interesan, miro la cara de Kate su expresión me dice que no le agrada que Gina haya aparecido asi en su casa, entonces pienso un poco, es ella quien ahora siente celos y está claro que así es pues sus ojos me lo dicen todo, por estúpido que eso parezca, me hace recordar mi sueño, me hace revivir y fantasear con tenerla así tan pronto como pueda.

Mientras Gina habla yo pienso en lo que Kate debe pensar y en lo estúpido que he sido dejándome llevar por mis propias ideas, ninguno de los dos sabe como lidiar con esto que nos pasa, no me entero de lo que Gina dice mi mente está ocupada, muy ocupada pensando en lo que mucho que estoy deseando ahora hacer el amor con Kate.

Por fin Gina se va, y eso a mi no me disgusta, mas bien me alivia pues el momento de hablar ha llegado, sin embargo no es eso lo que realmente quiero hacer.

Kate mira por la ventana, siento un cosquilleo en el estómago y en mi entrepierna, la observo, la admiro, la deseo, se da la vuelta para quedar de frente a mi, sigo sentado, ninguno de los dos se mueve, solo nos miramos, el padre de Kate aparece de pronto, lleva un maletín en sus manos, nos dice que volverá tarde y que no es necesario que lo esperemos, palmea mi espalda y luego besa la mejilla de Kate, se va dejándonos solos.

Kate camina hacia la cocina, busca algo, no puedo seguir esperando, me levanto y camino hasta donde está, me paro detrás de ella sin tocarla, solo dejando que mi excitación y mi deseo por ella crezcan.

-quieres comer?.- me pregunta sin mirarme.

-ahora no.

Tomo su mano lo que la hace voltear, me mira curiosa, beso sus labios de pronto, no se mueve pero yo insisto, empujo con mi lengua obligándola a abrir la boca, me deshago de su blusa, acaricio su espalda y bajo desesperado buscando besar la piel de su pecho descubierto, la escucho suspirar y luego la veo subir a la barra, me rodea con sus piernas, las recorro con mis manos, la escucho reír pues mis manos y lengua provocan cosquillas en mi recorrido, mis labios se detienen en su abdomen, dejo varios besos allí y con lentitud abro el pantalón que usa, siento sus manos en mi cabello, su respiración refleja la excitación, hace la cabeza hacía atrás y subo de nuevo para poseer de nuevo su boca, me detengo y tomo su mano , le ayudo a bajar y camino con ella, algunos segundos después Kate está en el sillón y yo sobre ella, sus piernas me rodean, mis labios están pegados a su pubis, la escucho mencionar mi nombre, la siento estremecerse, levanta la cadera, sé que ha tenido un orgasmo, da un pequeño jalón a mi cabello, me obliga a levantarme, siento sus manos recorriéndome me muevo lento, disfruto de cada movimiento, de cada beso y caricia.

Me recuesto junto a ella, sigue besándome, sigue acariciándome, sus ojos están cerrados, su lengua recorre mi mentón y su mano aparta mi cabello, el aroma de su piel es embriagador, acaricio su cuello con mi nariz, ella sonríe.

-te amo.-dice con la voz entrecortada,-te amo.- vuelve a decir, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, una gota cae sobre mi.-no sabes cuanto te extrañe, no sabes cuanto miedo sentí, no quería que eso te pasara.

Por un momento no respondo, solo suspiro, limpio sus lágrimas con mi mano y beso sus labios, "te amo", vuelve a decir y se queda en silencio.

-te amo.-digo por fin, la sujeto con fuerza.

El silencio se hace presente, los minutos pasan, ninguno se mueve, ninguno habla, estoy tan bien asi pero entonces el estómago de ella hace ruidos graciosos y no puedo evitar reír.

-vamos a comer algo, éste bebé comienza a protestar.-digo en voz baja.

-no se suponía que hablaríamos?.- dice mientras le ayudo a levantarse.

-lo haremos pero no ahora, tendremos mucho tiempo para eso, ahora necesito que alimentes a mi hijo.-digo abrazándola y luego me separo para ayudarle a vestirse.

Ambos reímos, hay algo diferente en ella ahora, lo sé, sus ojos me lo dicen, la observo un momento mientras caminamos rumbo a la cocina, su cuerpo ha cambiado su cadera luce redondeada y su pecho es más grande, camino despacio detrás de ella sonriendo.


	29. cap 29

Ella se mueve por la cocina prepara algo ligero, yo simplemente no puedo dejar de verla, provoca tantas cosas en mi.

-Kate quiero ir a mi casa.-digo cuando me acerco a ella.

-ahora?

-mas tarde.

-bien, vamos.

-tengo una duda.

-dime.

-mi auto?

-es una sorpresa.

-sorpresa?

-se acerca y de nuevo me besa.-sorpresa.

-me abraza y acaricia mi espalda.- dime qué es lo que te preocupa?

-yo.- suspiro.-no sé a que te refieres.-bajo la vista.

-se que algo te pasaba ayer, dime qué es?

-no.

-es por Will, es por él no es así?

-mmm…

-vamos Rick sé que es así, está bien, lo sé, sé que sientes celos de mi relación con él, creí que te había quedado claro que sólo somos amigos, él me ayudó mucho pero nada más, yo te amo a ti.

-entiendo.

-no, no entiendes, es como lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos con Gina, no me siento cómoda con ella cerca, no me gustó que se tomara tantas libertades y no me agrada la idea de que van a trabajar juntos otra vez.

-otra vez?

-Gina me ha dicho que ha regresado a la ciudad, trabajarán juntos, es por eso que ha venido cuando he llamado a la editorial.

-les llamaste?

-no se me ocurrió otra cosa, mi padre me dijo que había gente afuera, fotógrafos o no sé, me dijo que los vio temprano y no quería que te molestaran, parece que ya todos saben que estás aquí, así que les llamé para que me ayudaran con eso.

-se han ido?

-no lo sé, no he salido, no me gustaría tener que salir pero tenemos que ir a tu edificio, es necesario.-dice señalándome.

-si, no puedo usar esto siempre y necesito ver como está todo.

-pues la última vez que estuve allí todo estaba en orden.

-bien.

-bien, volvamos al tema de Will.

-Kate, no…

-si, Will, hay una diferencia entre él y Gina, Will se fue, probablemente no lo volveremos a ver en un buen tiempo o quizá lo veamos pronto no lo sé, están trabajando aun en lo de tu secuestro, la muerte de Tom y otros asuntos que desconozco, y la verdad es que eso no es de mi interés, así que eso puede suceder, Gina por otro lado, va a estar cerca todos los días, dime que es peor o en su defecto dime si voy a ser yo la que tenga que estar cuidando lo que es mío?

-no, por supuesto que no será así terminé con Gina, mi relación con ella es cosa del pasado.

-bien pues entonces no veo el problema, no se que otra cosa decirte, la verdad es que si, quizá en algún momento pudo parecer que Will era más cercano a mi y me disculpo por eso, me disculpo si creíste que yo podría tener algo con él, solo no quiero que esto provoque más problemas de los que ya tenemos, hay muchas cosas que atender, la próxima semana debemos viajar de nuevo y tú tienes que recuperar mucho aun.

No digo nada más solo me acerco a ella y la abrazo, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y suspiro, después de todo tiene razón, tanto Gina como Will pertenecen al pasado, un pasado que va y viene pero que no tiene por que afectarnos, sobretodo por que ahora debemos estar y estaremos más unidos que nunca.

Kate termina de preparar el desayuno, se sienta a mi lado, el silencio se instala en la mayor de las comodidades, ella me mira a veces y termina por apoyar su cuerpo en el mío, se siente bien, agradable.

Un par de horas mas tarde, ambos salimos de la casa, Kate ha notado que las llaves del auto de su padre estaban allí, así que ha decidido que iremos en el, la ventaja es que podremos salir rápido por si hubiese un contratiempo, aun me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme a la luz, los rayos del sol hacen que me duela la cabeza, miro alrededor, un sujeto nos mira lleva en su mano una cámara fotográfica, toma un par de fotos y Kate lo deja atrás, no creo ser alguien tan conocido, sin embargo Kate me dice que todo indica que el anuncio que hicieron para la televisión, pidiendo información por mi desaparición hizo que se hablara más de mi.

-alguien me llevó un par de recortes.-digo mirándola.

-recortes?

-si, el primero estaba muy maltratado, no se veía bien y en la oscuridad era aún más difícil distinguir lo que decía, pero podía ver tu rostro, llorabas, te veías muy afligida, el segundo informaba de tu embarazo.

-eso, yo también lo vi, estaba realmente molesta por eso, aun no se quien lo dijo, pero no estoy interesada por ahora en descubrirlo, en todo caso es verdad y había cosas más importantes que perseguir a un desconocido.

-tienes razón.

En cuanto llegamos al edificio subimos, en el elevador Kate toma mi brazo caminamos por el pasillo sin que ella me suelte, por fin abrimos la puerta y entramos, esta bastante limpio mas de lo que pensé, veo los sobres acomodados uno sobre otro en la mesa, las cortinas están cerradas y hay un ligero aroma a aromatizante mezclado con limpiador de pisos, todo está en su lugar, ordenado, hay algunas botellas de agua en el refrigerador pero los estantes están vacíos.

-espero que no te moleste que me haya llevado las cosas a la casa de mi padre, no quería que se vencieran aquí.

-no, está bien, era lo mejor.

-yo traje a alguien que hiciera la limpieza, mi padre no me deja hacer grandes esfuerzos, dice que no debo hacerlo.

-eso también está bien, ya bastante complicada era la situación.

Camino a la habitación, saco algo de ropa y una toalla.

-Kate voy a tomar un baño, esperas?

-claro, estaré aquí.-señala la cama.

Entro al baño, me miro al espejo, tomo unas tijeras y comienzo a cortar mechones de mi cabello, cuando termino me veo diferente, muy diferente y me gusta, aunque creo que debería ir con alguien que termine de arreglarlo.

Siento el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, me gusta el aroma del jabón, pienso en todos esos días que pase deseando tener lo que ahora vuelvo a tener, lo que parece ser algo muy sencillo antes era imposible de tener.

Me gusta sentir la tela de la toalla sobre mi piel, es suave, es tibia, tal como lo recuerdo, el aroma de mi loción inunda la habitación, limpio las gotas de vapor en el espejo, hay un ligero rastro de vello en mi cara, lo dejaré un poco más así, sonrío cuando termino.

Salgo de la habitación, Kate está recostada en la cama, revisa algo en su teléfono, camino por la habitación con la toalla enrollada en mi cintura.

Me pongo la ropa interior pero hay algo diferente, mi ropa ahora me queda un poco grande me miro en el espejo, quizá si, quizá estoy más delgado de lo que pensé, escucho la carcajada de Kate.

-no te rías.

-es gracioso, no parece que fuese tuya.

-bueno no era gracioso no tener que comer.-digo con seriedad, mientras sigo mirándome.

Kate se queda en silencio, volteo cuando no la escucho, me mira con seriedad, luce triste.

-lo siento, fue muy estúpido de mi parte.-apoya los pies en el piso y hace el intento de levantarse.

-me acerco a ella.-oye no quise decir eso, la verdad es que si es gracioso.

-no, no lo es, perdóname, no volveré a decir algo así.

-se aparta de mi y sale de la habitación.-Kate, no.-camino con la camisa en mis manos, voy detrás de ella poniéndomela.-Kate.

-de verdad lo siento, no sé y no puedo imaginarme por lo que has pasado, no debería hacer bromas con eso.

Ella mira a través de la ventana, cruza sus brazos, rodeo su cintura con los míos.

-Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho en eso.

Kate se sienta en el sillón, se ha quedado en silencio, me siento junto a ella mientras reviso la correspondencia, leo con detenimiento cada uno, algunos son del banco, otro de la editorial y algunos más de alguna suscripción pero no encuentro las deudas normales, incluso me sorprende que Kate encienda el televisor y este funcione con normalidad.

-pagaste mis cuentas?

-si.

-no sabías si volvería.

-solo por un momento lo dudé, solo por un breve momento.

-te lo devolveré.

-no es necesario, antes de que desaparecieras, ya vivíamos juntos, son mis cuentas también.

Ella mira la pantalla con detenimiento, evita mirarme a mi, no quiero que se sienta incomoda pero creo que ese pequeño desliz esta resultando ser más importante de lo que creí.

-quieres pedir algo?

-tienes hambre?

-un poco.

-bien.

La veo tomar su teléfono, hace un pedido y luego vuelve a su posición, no quiero sentir que estamos enojados, así que dejo lo que hago y me acomodo a su lado, levanto su brazo para que me abrace, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y acaricio su vientre.

-mami es hermosa .-digo.-pero a veces tiene mal carácter.-sonrío.-apuesto a que si eres niña serás igual a ella, espero que si, así, igual de hermosa, igual de increíble, con una mirada asesina.-Kate golpea mi espalda.-ouch, ya ves, mami me maltrata, yo que soy todo amor.

-no me parece gracioso, no tengo mirada asesina.

-mami también dice mentiras.-cubro mi boca mientras hablo en voz baja sobre su vientre.

-Kate sonríe parece que le he provocado cosquillas.-no hagas eso.

-mañana iré a que terminen de arreglarme el cabello.

-no pudiste esperar hasta mañana?

-no, me provocaba comezón , mañana solo terminaran de acomodarlo.

-bien.

-Kate?

-si?

-por qué de pronto todo parece más difícil de lo que realmente es?

-a qué te refieres?

-por un momento pensé que cuando volviera todo sería felicidad y ahora creo que avanzamos dos pasos y retrocedemos 3, o tú estás molesta o yo lo estoy, algo estamos haciendo mal.

-demasiado de todo?

-quizá.

-pues hagamos algo al respecto, no tiene por que ser así, tienes algo en mente?

-la verdad es que no lo había pensado solo he estado dejándome llevar por todo lo que pasa, necesito volver a adaptarme a lo que teníamos, ambos lo necesitamos, aparentemente fue poco tiempo, pero para mi el tiempo estaba estancado, solo había oscuridad, silencio y mis pensamientos en ese lugar.

-pues creo que ésta es nuestra oportunidad de volver a empezar, de seguir adelante.

-eso creo yo también.

Escucho la puerta, nuestro pedido ha llegado, es ella quien se levanta, recoge un par de bolsas y le paga al repartidor, pone las cosas en la mesa, me dice que tome asiento mientras saca un par de botellas de agua y se sienta a mi lado.

-pasamos un rato en silencio hasta que ella habla.-que nombre te gustaría ponerle?

-no lo sé, tu has pensado en algo?

-no realmente, Tony me preguntó un día pero la verdad es que esperaba que tu volvieras para que me ayudaras a pensar.

-pues deberíamos pensar entonces…mmm…no sé.

-por qué no Richard si es un niño?

-no lo sé, te gustaría que se llamara como yo?

-solo lo había pensado y que tal que es niña.

-huy es más difícil, no puedo pensar en nada, Kate?, como mami.

Ambos reímos, nos miramos, beso sus labios y continuamos comiendo.

-tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta que sepamos que es y entonces pensaremos.

-tienes razón, esperaremos, cuando tienes cita con el médico?

-quieres preguntarle ya, no?

-no puedes culparme, me conoces.

-asi es.

-te molestaría si nos quedamos aquí hoy?

-no pero debo llamarle a mi padre, no quiero que se preocupe.

-bien.

Ella se levanta y camina hasta el sillón, la veo sacar su teléfono y hablar con su padre algunos minutos, veo la televisión, cambio canales mientras me recuesto y espero que ella venga conmigo, no hay mucho que ver, estoy aburrido, me quedo un momento mirando las noticias, tengo el volumen bajo para no interrumpir la llamada de ella, informan de un choque, no escucho muy bien lo que dicen, luego aparecen imágenes que me son extrañamente familiares me incorporo y pongo atención, hay un reportero parado en medio del bosque, por fin Kate se sienta junto a mi, subo el volumen para escuchar mejor, el hombre habla del desmantelamiento de un grupo delictivo ligado a una conocida familia con negocios en la mafia, algo que ya sabíamos, muestran áreas acordonadas en medio del bosque, tengo un vago recuerdo del lugar, a unos kilómetros había un pequeño pueblo, luego muestran imágenes del lugar donde se ocultaban, reconozco la torre, reconozco el edificio donde estuve encerrado, veo como el reportero camina por los pasillos, abre algunas de las puertas para mostrar las pequeñas celdas donde yo y por lo menos otras 50 personas permanecimos encerradas, hay una torre de vigilancia, hay una especie de dormitorio y comedor, hablan de que ese lugar funcionó como cárcel hace muchos años ya pero que fue abandonado, las autoridades habían informado de su destrucción sin embargo no fue verdad, ahora investigan a los funcionarios públicos que permitieron que el lugar fuera ocupado, hace unos 10 años, hablan también de fosas clandestinas, donde la oficina del forense aun trabaja pues los restos humanos siguen apareciendo, creen que les tomará meses identificar todos los cuerpos que allí están sepultados y también creen que quizá muchos de ellos terminen siendo desconocidos.

Sigo mirando con atención cuando mi fotografía aparece, miro a Kate por un momento y luego fijo la vista en la pantalla, Richard castle, yo, fui encontrado a unos doscientos metros del lugar y a tan solo cincuenta metros de la carretera mas cercana, la gente especula, elaboran teorías acerca de por qué fui encontrado allí, la nota se hace larga, entrevistan al alguacil le hacen preguntas sobre mi, sobre lo que ha pasado y demás cosas relacionadas.

Las noticias terminan pero de nuevo mi fotografía aparece en uno de esos programas de espectáculos, no puedo evitar mirar las imágenes mientras escucho lo que dicen, apoyo la espalda en el respaldo, siento como Kate apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, alguien encontró interesante hacer un recuento de mi vida, veo información que no sabía que poseían, mis inicios como escritor, la vida de mi madre, mi compromiso con Gina y la reciente noticia de la cancelación de mi boda con ella, así como mi relación con Kate, no conformes con eso la muestran a ella llorando, hablan de su embarazo y alguien se atreve a mencionarla como la responsable de mi separación de Gina, eso me hace sentir molesto, sin embargo no es eso lo que termina de hacerme explotar, es el hecho de que hacen insinuaciones que no me gustan, una fotografía tomada en un restaurante donde Kate aparece sentada con Will, sigo mirando atentamente.

Suspiro un tanto molesto, y no quisiera seguir escuchando pero entonces mi paciencia se acaba, una de las presentadoras se pone imaginativa con el contexto de esa fotografía, insinúa que Kate buscaba consuelo mientras yo estaba desaparecido.

Me levanto exaltado y busco el teléfono, espero unos segundos.

La mujer que me contesta del otro lado no reconoce mi voz, le digo quien soy y que quiero hablar con el director de la editorial.

Los segundos pasan, es una mujer quien me contesta.

-quien es usted?... bien… necesito verlo ahora, necesito hablar con él …me importa muy poco o le hablas ahora o en unos minutos estaré allí haciendo su vida miserable.

-Rick, cálmate, sabemos que lo que dicen no es verdad.

-no quiero que hablen así de ti, ellos no saben de lo que hablan, no voy a permitir que una vez más hablen de ti de esa manera.-estoy muy enojado, camino por el salón hasta que siento un dolor en el estómago que me hace detener y apoyar mi mano en la pared.

-estas bien?, ven siéntate.-ella está preocupada lo sé.- no te sobresaltes, sabes muy bien que la mitad de lo que han dicho son mentiras.

El teléfono suena, Kate lo toma y me lo acerca, veo el número en el identificador, es de la editorial.

-si, Gina?... pues necesito una explicación…ya lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que hablen de ella si no conocen la historia, y no es contigo con quien quiero hablar, donde está Óscar?... esa es su posición entonces?...bien pues en vista de que no hay nada de que hablar, mi abogada les llamará después…cómo que para qué?, quiero una revisión de mi contrato…no Gina todo está dicho, quizá haya otro lugar donde tanto mi talento como mi persona sean valorados, escritores hay muchos yo no soy indispensable para ustedes.

Termino la llamada sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más, no sé si estoy exagerando la situación pero de algo si estoy seguro, y eso es que no quiero más gente metiéndose en mi relación con Kate.

Kate está sentada en el sillón, me mira esperando el siguiente paso que daré, suspiro un momento y luego me recuesto, acomodo la cabeza en sus piernas, cierro los ojos y cubro mi cara con las manos de ella.

-no quiero a nadie opinando sobre lo que no saben, no quiero esto, no ahora, sólo quiero estar tranquilo, quiero disfrutar de nuestra vida juntos, estoy harto de todo, cansado.

Kate no habla, retira sus manos de mi cara y me mira, acaricia mi cabello y sonríe.

-vamos a tomarnos un tiempo, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, amas lo que haces pero necesitas tiempo, necesitas descansar y desconectarte de todo, cuando estés listo volverás.

-esta bien.

-por ahora nadie llamará a nadie, nadie hará movimientos extraños y nadie se moverá de éste sillón a menos que sea necesario estamos de acuerdo.

-muy de acuerdo.

Ella se acomoda mejor, sigue sosteniendo mi cabeza, se inclina y besa mis labios, pasa sus dedos por mi cabello y luego sonríe.

-cierra los ojos.

-no quiero dormir.

-no es para eso tonto, anda cierra los ojos.

-bien.

-recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

-por supuesto que lo recuerdo, te veías muy linda, fue amor a primera vista.

-tu crees que fue amor a primera vista?

-claro te has enamorado de mi al verme.

-la escucho soltar una carcajada.-claro yo fui quien se enamoró primero.

-soy irresistible, admítelo.

-lo eres.-sigue sonriendo.- debo admitir que esos jeans se te veían muy bien.

-por qué desapareciste Kate?

-no lo sé Rick, tomé decisiones, cometí errores, me equivoqué.

-pero no volverás a irte, no dejaré que te alejes de mi otra vez.

-no quiero ir a otro lugar, no quiero separarme de ti, si eso sucede algún día, tú y éste bebé irán conmigo.

-y aunque no quisieras me amarraría a ti.

Ambos reímos, pongo mi mano en su mejilla, me acerco para besarla, me incorporo solo un poco, la veo sonreír, de nuevo apoyo la cabeza en sus piernas.

-que crees que vayan a preguntarme el día que tenga que declarar?.

-querrán saber que fue lo que pasó, como llegaste allí y si sabes por qué, quizá quieran saber si puedes reconocer a alguien, no se que más podría ser de utilidad para ellos.

-estarás conmigo, verdad?

-no voy a dejarte solo, en ningún momento.

-cuéntame que más paso mientras yo no estaba.

-mmm…bueno, no sé, déjame pensar.-ella muerde su labio de la manera que me encanta mientras piensa.-adivina quien tiene un romance.- su cara es como la de aquella niña que conocí y de la que me enamoré.

-bueno solo puedo pensar en dos personas, tu padre?

-no.

-entonces, Tony.

-si.

-no fue difícil… en serio Tony, como lo supiste?

-los vi, en la oficina.

-en la oficina?, y quien es la afortunada?

-su secretaria.

-su secretaria!.- digo con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

Los dos reímos a carcajadas, tengo que sentarme y limpiarme las lágrimas.

-no lo puedo creer.-digo cuando por fin recupero el aliento.-no la recuerdo.

-ya la conocerás.

-que más?

-mmm…pues nada, creo que no puse atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, que no estuviera relacionado contigo.

-quien es esa mujer que me encontró?

-es amiga de Will.

-amiga?

-si me lo preguntas yo creo que tienen o tuvieron algo, ya sabes.

-bueno ese tipo es todo un galán.

-eso, no lo sé.

La veo levantarse y caminar rumbo a la cocina, busca algo, la observo unos segundos y luego la sigo.

-buscas algo, por que te recuerdo que vaciaste la cocina.

-quiero algo pero no se qué.

-antojo?

-si, el problema es que no sé de qué.

-por que no vamos a buscar que es eso que quieres.

-bueno, solo por que tu hijo lo necesita.

-claro, mi hijo.

Salimos a la calle, aunque al principio pensamos en ir caminando, Kate decide que vayamos más lejos, asi que subimos al auto de su padre, el centro comercial está a unos 15 minutos en auto y ella no duda en dirigirse allí.

Tomamos las cosas lo mas rápido que podemos, pues en un momento una mujer me reconoce y comienza a hacer preguntas que me incomodan, en cuestión de segundos tenemos a por lo menos 10 personas alrededor de nosotros, me ha puesto demasiado ansioso la situación y hemos salido de allí tan rápido como pudimos, creo que no fue buena idea salir de casa


	30. cap 30

Kate

La tarde es tranquila, sin embargo después de la visita de Gina, Rick ha querido ir a su edificio, hemos hablado de muchas cosas y me he sentido tonta después me mi comentario sobre lo gracioso que se ve con la ropa grande, mi mente ha volado lejos, no puedo y tampoco quiero imaginarme como ha sido su cautiverio, sin embargo así es, casi me parece verlo encerrado en ese lugar en la oscuridad, en el frío, en la soledad y la desesperanza, me siento ridícula después de hacer ese comentario, aunque trata de arreglarlo, es más que evidente que no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

Vemos televisión mientras sigo pensando en lo estúpida que fui al hacer ese comentario, sin embargo mi atención se ve centrada en la pantalla, las noticias hablan de lo ocurrido alguien hace un reportaje desde el lugar donde Rick estuvo encerrado y no solo él, un numero desconocido de personas estuvo encerrado allí, murió allí, siento un nudo en la garganta al ver las imágenes mostrando el lugar, contengo mis lágrimas cuando veo el lugar donde lo encontraron a él, no puedo creer lo que dicen, es una especie de matadero, un lugar que parecía estar abandonado y que ahora sabemos ha funcionado por años como último destino de muchos hombres y mujeres, en el que estuve a punto de perder a Rick.

El noticiero termina para dar paso a uno de esos programas de espectáculos, más bien chismes que a mi no me gustan, pero que Rick mira atento pues hablan de él, hacen un repaso de su vida, de su fama, de su familia y de como el titulo de la otra, de la que se metió en su relación con Gina y provocó la cancelación de su boda parece ser el tema central y del cual soy la protagonista, resoplo fastidiada, cuando van a superarlo?

Observo la pantalla mientras escucho lo que dicen, de pronto quisiera poder desaparecer, quisiera poder huir de todo, esto ha dejado de ser divertido, desearía que las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo, quizá tengan razón, quizá así sea.

Rick se levanta de su lugar repentinamente, hace una llamada, está enojado, muy enojado, intento hacer que se relaje sin éxito y menos después de saber que ha sido Gina quien le ha contestado, grita molesto, me quedo en el sillón mirándolo, sé que no le ha gustado lo que han dicho de mi, lo que ha aparecido en la imagen pues como para mi mala suerte muestran una fotografía de uno de esos días que salí con Will, cuando carajos vamos a estar en paz?

Miro a Rick dar vueltas hasta que por fin se detiene y vuelve a mi lado, hablamos unos segundos y luego él por fin se calma, quisiera poder borrar todo de nuestras memorias, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y no haber hecho nada de lo que hice pero me he acordado de eso demasiado tarde.

Rick cambia el tema, hablamos de distintas cosas, creo que por fin se ha relajado me hace preguntas, la tensión se disipa un poco y pasamos un momento agradable, reímos, me pide que le cuente que es lo que ha pasado mientras él no estuvo, al principio no se me ocurre nada pero luego decido de la relación de Tony con su secretaría, me encanta verlo reír, sus carcajadas resuenan en la sala, me hace reír, me hace pensar que después de todo quizá ahora podamos tener una vida normal, la vida que deseamos y que se quedó estancada yace tiempo, pero que tenemos la oportunidad de retomar, mi estómago hace ruidos y me levanto a buscar algo que sacie mi necesidad de comer algo, que no sé que es pero que por un momento necesito imperiosamente.

Rick sugiere que vayamos de compras, la verdad es que lo necesitamos, aquí no hay nada, venir así tan de pronto no fue bueno y menos que él quisiera quedarse ésta noche aquí, pero las cosas no van tan bien como pensamos, una mujer y un grupo de personas reconocen a Rick, nos persiguen por la tienda nos hacen preguntas, el rostro de Rick refleja la ansiedad que siente, está asustado, camino tan rápido como puedo con él, llegamos al auto, subimos y salgo de inmediato, me detengo a unas calles de allí, miro a Rick, está agitado y trata de respirar.

Tomo su mano y la pongo en mi pecho, mi otra mano está en su mejilla.

-Rick, respira, concéntrate en mi voz, sientes mi respiración?, respira conmigo.- el me mira, mueve sus dedos y conforme avanza el tiempo su respiración se normaliza.- estás bien?

-ahora lo estoy.

-vayamos a casa.

Rick apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y toca mi vientre, respira lento, cierra los ojos, no se que hacer, lo único que se me ocurre es cantar, canto una canción, la primera que me llega a la mente, una vieja canción de cuna que mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeña, Rick canta conmigo.

La llegada al edificio es rápida, subimos en el elevador, Rick aun sostiene mi mano y con la otra sostiene una bolsa con lo que pudimos traer.

Sirvo leche tibia en dos tazas y me siento junto a él en el sillón.

-toma esto, bebe despacio.

-lo siento.-le escucho decir sin mirarme.

-no te disculpes, está bien, fue pronto para salir así, no te sientas mal, ellos no entienden lo que has pasado.

-ya no quiero estar encerrado.

-lo se, te entiendo perfecto pero deberíamos tener mas cuidado, estás de acuerdo?

-si.

-bien.

Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio, bebemos leche y vemos dibujos animados, Rick no quiere seguir escuchando lo que la gente dice de él, de nosotros.

Estamos a punto de quedarnos dormidos en el sillón cuando mi teléfono suena, veo a Rick llevar las tazas a la cocina y lavarlas.

-soy yo…no…no, él no dará entrevistas y como es que ha conseguido este número?...hágame y hágase un favor no vuelva a llamar.

Termino la llamada, bloqueo el número del que han llamado y dejo el aparato a un lado.

-quien era?.- pregunta Rick.

-un idiota.

-ok, vamos a la cama veamos la televisión un rato allí.

Rick extiende su mano invitándome a levantarme, no dudo en hacerlo, sus manos ahora son tibias, me gusta sentir la calidez de su piel y de su sonrisa.

Rick me da una camiseta suya para poder dormir ahora soy yo quien no tiene ropa, nos metemos bajo las mantas, busca una película o algo con que entretenernos un rato antes de dormir, miro el reloj son casi las 8, aun es relativamente temprano.

De nuevo recibo una llamada, esta vez es mi padre quien llama, me pregunta si peludo se quedo en casa, dice que va en camino y que le dará su cena al gato, mi padre me hace sonreír, le digo donde están las latas de comida y se despide de mi deseándonos buenas noches.

-debimos traer a peludo.-dice Rick de pronto.

-extrañas al gato?

-demasiado, me gusta sentir su cuerpo peludito, sus ronroneos y ese exquisito aroma a pescado de su hocico.-ambos reímos, la verdad es que mas de una vez he tenido que aguantar las ganas de vomitar cuando peludo se me acerca y ese exquisito aroma a pescado llega a mi nariz.

Me acomodo junto a Rick pero él pasa su brazo detrás de mi cabeza, acaricia mi espalda mientras busca algo que ver, me gusta sentirlo asi de cerca, pienso en todos esos días que desee darle un beso por las mañanas, que quise abrazarlo al dormir y lo sola que me sentí al no tenerlo conmigo, el aroma de su loción me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago, de pronto sus caricias aunque son suaves comienzan a excitarme y eso me pone nerviosa, él parece muy concentrado en lo que hace, está mas interesado en ver una película o algo de su interés y no en algo más, decido no moverme pero el sigue moviendo su mano y enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, esta mañana el fue el que tomo la iniciativa y fue bastante intenso al menos para mi, pero ahora, al ver su cara pienso que quizá no es eso en lo que esta pensando, quizá esta tratando de asimilar lo que ha pasado hace unas horas, me recrimino por lo que estoy sintiendo no puedo creer que eso este pasando justo ahora, justo cuando Rick aun necesita tiempo para reponerse de lo que pasó.

Me remuevo un poco incomoda, puedo sentir la humedad en mi ropa interior, suspiro y vuelvo a acomodarme, pero Rick lo único que hace es retirar su brazo y continuar con lo que hace, siento el calor recorriéndome.

-veamos eso, si?

-lo que quieras.-digo enrollándome mas en las mantas.

Por un momento solo se escucha lo que hay en la pantalla, Rick ha apagado la luz, intento mantener la calma, intento fijar mi atención en lo que vemos pero entonces Rick vuelve a rodearme con su brazo, vuelve a pasar sus dedos por mi espalda en una suave caricia que me provoca bastante sensibilidad, lo miro unos segundos, el sigue mirando la pantalla, fijo la vista en un punto, me pregunto si debería hacer el primer movimiento esta vez, pero entonces Rick bosteza y se separa de mi, se levanta para ir al baño, me cubro la cabeza, me pregunto porque es tan difícil por que ahora siento vergüenza de pedirle algo como eso, no quiero que piense que estoy desesperada, no se que tan cansado esta y aun cuando lo supiera me daría vergüenza pedírselo solo por que tengo la impresión de que el no esta interesado.

Pasan algunos minutos antes de que él salga, cuando por fin lo hace se estira y sonríe, creo que necesita dormir, vuelve a su lugar en la cama, me mira y besa mi frente.

Me doy la vuelta dándome la espalda, de pronto todo queda en silencio y oscuridad, miro a la pared para luego cerrar los ojos, pienso en todo lo que hay pendiente, trato de distraer mi mente de lo que siento, de lo que mi cuerpo me pide, respiro lento, sigo pensando, de pronto Rick pasa su brazo por mi cintura y yo hago un esfuerzo por no soltar un gemido cuando su brazo me roza y luego su mano acaricia mi abdomen, me cubro la mano con la boca, suelto el aire lentamente no quiero que el lo sepa no después de que su mano se detiene y se queda estática, escucho con atención, me parece que se ha dormido, su respiración es lenta y él no se mueve.

No quiero ni girar la cabeza para verlo, simplemente sigo controlando mi respiración y tratando de no pensar, los minutos pasan, no sabía que podría sentirme asi, creo que antes no había puesto atención a eso por que mi atención estaba centrada en algo distinto, la tristeza y la angustia dominaban mis sentidos y emociones, el sexo era algo en lo que no había pensado desde que Rick desapareció, pero hoy después de esta mañana, me he dado cuenta de que allí esta, intentando salir, intentando reactivarse, mi problema ahora es que no quiero incomodarlo, no quiero que crea que estoy desesperada y en el último de los casos prefiero que sea él quien me lo proponga, no me gustaría forzar una situación, creo que él necesita un poco mas de tiempo, solo un poco más.

Cierro los ojos, intento dormir pero no puedo, comienzo a repasar en mi cabeza cosas del trabajo hasta que empiezo a sentirme adormilada, la última vez que veo el reloj faltan unos minutos antes de las 11


	31. cap 31

**_Que, qué está pasando? actualizando de nuevo y escribiendo notas, jajajaja debo ser la única sorprendida jajajaja, pues si aquí estoy de nuevo, solo por que debo hacer la pregunta:qué nombre le ponemos a éste bebé?, que nombre les gustaría, uno ya conocido? le cambiamos? jejejeje, que ponerle nombre a los hijos es complicadísimo, como les prometí en la otra historia hay nueva historia se esta cocinando a fuego lento, super lento pero la campanilla del horno amenaza con sonar en cualquier momento, y por eso, solo por eso les dejo el resumen espero les guste, al final de este capítulo lo podrán encontrar._**

La siguiente vez que abro los ojos y veo la hora son casi las 7, empieza a verse la claridad del día, me siento un poco confundida, Rick tiene una de sus manos en mi cadera, su dedo se mueve, hace pequeños círculos, me hace cosquillas y allí están de nuevo mis ganas de que suceda algo más, sin embargo Rick vuelve a detenerse, volteo lo suficiente para ver que Rick duerme, parece que ese fue uno de esos movimientos involuntarios, la diferencia es que ahora él está más pegado a mi, su respiración me provoca cosquillas en el cuello, respiro frustrada, me debato en lo que debería o no hacer, me pregunto que es más importante, mi necesidad o su descanso?, tomo su mano, la aparto lentamente, él no pone objeciones, al contrario se da la vuelta y continua durmiendo, decido levantarme, para mi está más que claro que él necesita dormir, camino despacio por la habitación, recojo mi ropa y me meto al baño, lavo mi cara y me visto lo mas rápido que puedo, salgo de nuevo sin hacer ruido, llevo mis zapatos en la mano, me los pongo en cuanto llego a la sala, salgo del departamento, creo que debo comprar algo para desayunar, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de cocinar y necesito caminar un poco, necesito distraerme y dejar de pensar en sexo, por el bien de todos.

Sujeto una bufanda de Rick, la coloco alrededor de mi cuello mientras bajo en el elevador, camino por la calle tratando de recordar hacia donde debo ir, puedo sentir el frio en mis manos, me ayuda a desvanecer este calor que siento, por fin llego al lugar, pido algunas cosas y mientras las empacan miro a la calle, la gente va y viene, los adornos en el lugar me recuerdan que dentro de poco será navidad, quizá debería pensar en algún regalo para mi padre, Tony y Rick.

De vuelta en casa, pongo las cosas en la cocina, dejo el abrigo y la bufanda en el sillón, trato de ordenarlo todo para ir a despertar a Rick, estoy junto a la mesa cuando Rick me rodea con sus brazos.

-a dónde fuiste?

-el desayuno, no…tenía ganas de cocinar, espero que te guste.

-huele bien.

Aun lleva su pijama puesto y camina alrededor de la mesa para sentarse, toma la taza con ambas manos y da pequeños sorbos.

-lamento haberme dormido anoche.

-está bien, estabas cansado.

-no me gusta sentirme así, es extraño, no hago mayores esfuerzos sin embargo al final del día siento que estoy agotado.

-necesitas recuperarte un poco más.

-eso creo.

Veo a Rick comer despacio, creo que intenta saborearlo todo, como si intentara recordar el sabor de las cosas, ambos comemos despacio, no hablamos solo nos miramos, ésta se hace una costumbre, los momentos en los que no queremos romper el silencio.

Es casi medio día cuando salimos, aunque le he dicho que yo puedo ir sola a la casa de mi padre por algunas cosas que necesito él no me deja hacerlo, peludo nos recibe en cuanto entramos, se mete entre nuestros pies y maúlla desesperado, me dirijo a la habitación, guardo algunas cosas principalmente ropa y artículos de aseo, de uno de los cajones saco las impresiones de la primera ecografía, la meto en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y salgo, antes de llegar al salón, escucho a Rick hablando con el gato.

-si pequeño, nos vamos a casa, quieres venir con nosotros, estás listo, veamos… déjame…limpiarte un poco, ok estás listo, dónde … dónde está tu caja?, Kate.- grita.

-qué?

-cielos estás aquí, dónde está la caja de peludo?

-en la habitación, iré por ella.

Cuando vuelvo Rick tiene al gato en sus brazos lo sostiene como si fuese un bebé, acaricia su pancita mientras mira por la ventana.

-a ti también te extrañé, me hacia falta un cuerpo calientito como el tuyo.

Le escucho decir al no darse cuenta de que he llegado, coloco la caja en el sillón para que lo meta allí y salimos.

Media hora después estoy hablando con mi padre explicándole que pasaremos unos días en el departamento de Rick, que espero que eso no le moleste, me alivia saber que está de acuerdo, me dice que después de todo somos pareja y debemos estar juntos, le digo que nos veremos el viernes para cenar juntos antes de que Rick tenga que ir a declarar, le hablará a Tony para que nos acompañe a la cena, no tengo inconvenientes, me encanta la idea.

Acomodo mis cosas en los cajones de nuevo, recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice, aquella vez se sintió bien hacerlo, ahora es increíble que esté sucediendo una vez más, paso un buen rato sacando, acomodando y colgando algunas cosas, Rick corre por el pasillo con el gato, arrastra un ratón de hule con un cordón, los oigo pasar una y otra vez, me quedo parada un momento en la puerta mirándolos, Rick sonríe y se tira al piso cuando peludo lo alcanza y se cuelga de su pierna, sus carcajadas resuenan por todos lados, me encanta verlo así, parece estar feliz, parece un niño.

Voy al baño y cuando salgo peludo está dormido en su cama y Rick está sentado en el piso revisando algo, los juegos han terminado.

-quieres comer?

-ahora no.

-qué haces?

-veía estos sobres, ayer no terminé, mira éste, deberíamos ir un día de estos.-me muestra un folleto, una cadena de hoteles que ofrecen actividades en distintos puntos del país.

-se ve bien.

-si, mira éste, ojala hubiese estado aquí.

Me muestra una invitación, es un evento en la ciudad, invitan a varios escritores a una semana de exposiciones sobre sus trabajos, firmas de autógrafos y lecturas de algunas obras, él había sido invitado para participar con su último libro pero de eso hace un mes ya.

\- me hubiese gustado verte en acción.-digo apoyándome en su hombro.

-a mi también me hubiese gustado ir, es una experiencia increíble, ver como la gente se acerca a ti, me hace sentir bien saber que mi trabajo les gusta, que disfrutan leyendo mis libros, es cansado pero resulta enriquecedor, además hubiese aprovechado para hacer un anuncio.

-qué clase de anuncio?

-pues que estamos juntos, que eres el amor de mi vida y que me has hecho el hombre mas feliz al llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre, el primero de muchos.

-oye, no hemos hablado de eso aun.

-bien pues hablemos, yo quiero 5.-me muestra su mano extendida.

-5!?... no, estás loco, 2 y es mi mejor oferta.

-4.

-2, he dicho.

-3.

-mmm…si te portas bien.-Rick poco a poco se ha ido acercando a mi, hasta besar mis labios y luego sonríe.

-3 entonces?

-3, quizá.

Su mano se ha metido bajo mi blusa, recorre mi espalda mientras sus labios besan mi cuello, siento como sus dedos luchan con el broche de mi sostén, se acerca aun más, tanto que pronto estoy en el suelo con Rick abriendo los botones de mi blusa y acariciándome desesperado.

Pongo mis manos en su pecho lo que le hace detenerse unos segundos, me mira e intenta besarme pero se detiene antes de hacerlo.

\- estás bien?.- me pregunta sin dejar de acariciarme

-si.

-si no quieres está bien lo dejaremos para después.

Pone su mano sobre mi pierna, me mira y unos segundos después comienza a acomodar mi ropa.

-espera, es solo que me has sorprendido.

-pero estabas pensando, mucho, no quiero incomodarte si no te sientes bien para eso.

-lo siento, no…no es que no quiera, es que creí que tú, que quizá…tu no…que quizá debas descansar más, terminar de reponerte.

-quizá tengas razón, lo dices por lo de anoche?

-lucias muy cansado.

-y tu querías.- afirma mirándome fijamente.

-mmm, si un poco.

-debiste decírmelo, yo creí que tú estabas cansada.

De nuevo se acerca, su mano va y viene entre mis piernas, su labios acarician los míos, un escalofrío me recorre, correspondo a sus besos dejándome llevar por lo que siento, en un punto él se detiene, me mira y se levanta, extiende su mano.

-vayamos a la cama.

Caminamos lento por el pasillo, solo cuando llegamos a la cama él me suelta pero no por mucho pues sus manos se posan en mi cadera y sus labios en mi cuello, pierdo la noción del tiempo y de lo que pasa alrededor.

Sus palabras son dulces, me devuelven la paz, me hacen pensar en todo lo bueno que está por venir.

Pasamos el resto de la semana encerrados, Rick no ha vuelto a hablar con la gente de la editorial, aunque Gina si ha llamado un par de veces, se que él no quiere hablar con ella, le he convencido de que al menos subiera un pequeño video en sus redes sociales con el objetivo de hacerle saber a sus seguidores que él esta bien, que se está recuperando y que en cuanto termine de arreglar algunos asuntos, ofrecerá una entrevista en la cual aclarara las preguntas que pudiesen tener pero no ahora, él aprovecha el momento para pedir que dejen de especular sobre nuestra relación, quiere que respeten nuestra privacidad y así termina su pequeño comunicado, el video de no más de 3 minutos circula en sus redes sociales y en algunos noticieros en cuestión de horas, las muestras de apoyo no se hacen esperar, son muchos los que agradecen que se haya comunicado y por supuesto esperarán pacientemente esa entrevista que él ha ofrecido.

Claro que Rick no ha obedecido del todo mi consejo de descansar y por momentos parece ser él quien tiene una revolución hormonal, hacer el amor con él se ha vuelto bastante sorpresivo pues en el momento menos pensado me veo atrapada entre sus brazos, susurrándole al oído cuanto lo amo.

Hemos recibido la visita de Martha en uno de esos momento románticos y terminamos riendo a carcajadas intentando vestirnos lo más rápido posible.

-vaya, veo que han estado ocupados.-dice Martha con una enorme sonrisa y con la llave en la mano, no sabia que tuviese una.

-deberías haberme avisado.- dice Rick moviéndose nervioso.

-queria comprobar que habían hablado y arreglado sus asuntos, ahora no me queda duda.

Me siento terriblemente avergonzada pues en la carrera solo he alcanzado a ponerme la ropa interior y Rick me ha cubierto con su camisa.

-voy a la habitación.-me apresuro a huir del lugar seguida del gato.

Recojo mi cabello y me visto rápido, me miro al espejo y maldigo el momento en el que se me ocurrió ponerme labial, pues si yo tengo la boca manchada no quiero saber como está Rick quien ahora habla con su madre en la sala, pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que él entra a la habitación apurado.

Limpio su cara con una toalla húmeda, ambos reímos, es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado o mas bien como si hubiese regresado a su estado original con la diferencia de que ahora no somos dos, sino tres.

Rick vuelve a besarme antes de salir, me abraza y pega su nariz a mi cuello lo que me hace suspirar esperando volver al momento en el que nos quedamos, es un carraspeo el que nos hace separarnos.

-debería irme, parece que no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados.

-no, Martha, quédate, acompáñanos a comer.

Salgo de la habitación y tomo su mano para ir a la cocina, Rick se sienta junto a ella en la barra mientras hablamos de distintas cosas, del embarazo, del regreso de Rick a su trabajo y del mío, de lo que planeamos hacer y de si debería extender su estadía en la ciudad por nuestra boda, claro que nos hemos quedado helados ante su afirmación, no habíamos pensando en eso, al menos no ahora, pero los ojos de Rick me dicen que eso va a suceder inevitablemente.

-ya escogieron el nombre de ese pequeño?.- pregunta ésta vez.

-no madre, queremos esperar un poco, aun no sabemos que es.

-pero pueden ir pensando.

-eso lo sabemos, solo que ahora estamos ocupados en otros asuntos pero prometo que serás la primera en saberlo cuando lo sepamos.

-pues espero que cumplas tu promesa.

Martha se queda un par de horas y luego se retira cuando recibe una llamada, se despide de nosotros prometiendo que la siguiente semana volverá a comer con nosotros.

**_Richard castle es un joven de apenas 18 años que se ve solo con un bebé recién nacido, su novia muere en el parto dejándolos solos, que hará ahora?, sus planes de empezar la universidad se ven truncados y los de formar una familia también, con un empleo de medio tiempo e intentando reiniciar sus estudios para darle un mejor futuro a su hija, todo parece acomodarse hasta que el amor vuelve a tocar a su puerta._**


	32. cap 32

Estoy sentada en el sillón con peludo en mis piernas mientras acaricio su cabeza, aunque se negaba a contestar, Rick ha recibido por enésima vez una llamada de la editorial, parece que hay gente que no conoce el concepto de descanso y recuperación, lo veo dar vueltas y luego tomarse el puente de la nariz, le escucho recordarle a la persona con la que habla que ya habían acordado una reunión para la siguiente semana, cuando volvamos, arroja el teléfono al otro lado del sillón y se sienta junto a mi, toma al gato y lo pone a un lado para poner su cabeza en mis piernas, peludo reclama su lugar pero luego se acomoda en su cesta y vuelve a dormir.

-qué te agobia Rick?

-no quiero ir a esa reunión, no quiero ver a Gina se que ella está presionando, Óscar ya me había dicho que me tomara mi tiempo pero creo que es ella la que está detrás de esto, crees que exagero?

-no, de hecho yo pienso igual que tu.

-qué te hace sospechar?

-bueno ha habido ciertos detalles.

-como cuál?

-recuerdas la nota del periódico donde hablaban de mi embarazo?

-si…tu crees que ella?

-no quiero pensar mal de ella, sé que las cosas no fueron fáciles quizá esté resentida contigo, conmigo, ella ya sabía de mi embarazo, yo se lo dije y en ese momento nadie más lo sabía, no te parece curioso que de pronto salen detalles que solo nosotros o ella podríamos saber?

-tienes razón, pero no podemos probarlo.

-supongo que no.

Rick sigue apoyado en mi por un largo rato hasta que la luz del sol comienza a desaparecer.

-deberíamos preparar las cosas para la cena.

-a que hora vendrán?

-en un par de horas.

-bien, andando.

Arreglamos todo, Rick prepara un postre mientras yo reviso que lo demás esté en orden, mi padre se ha ofrecido a traer la cena y tony traerá vino, aun queda media hora antes de que lleguen, decido tomar un baño, Rick también lo necesita tiene harina hasta en la cabeza, cosa que no me sorprende.

Estoy dentro quitándome la ropa cuando Rick entra, besa mi mejilla y sonríe mientras el agua comienza a regularse, el vapor empaña el espejo, Rick toma mi mano y me ayuda entrar, siento el agua tibia en mi espalda y luego el cuerpo de Rick junto al mío, me ayuda a lavar mi cabello y luego su mano se pasea por mi cuerpo bajo la excusa de que necesito ayuda, sin embargo se detiene mas de lo normal en ciertos puntos provocándome, excitándome, haciéndome perder la cabeza.

-Rick…mi…mi padre…

-solo un poco más.

Mis gemidos se escuchan cada vez mas fuerte, mis piernas tiemblan, Rick me sostiene entre sus brazos, sigue empujando y pierdo la razón después del segundo o quizá tercer orgasmo, no lo se, no se si es por el embarazo o quizá soy yo, lo que sea que este pasando, se siente el doble de bien de como solía recordarlo y me encanta.

Apenas tenemos tiempo de vestirnos, el timbre suena cuando aun no he terminado pero Rick esta listo y sale a recibirlos, las voces de todos se oyen en la sala, escucho a Rick decirle a mi padre que pronto estaré con ellos.

-salgo de la habitación acomodándome un poco el cabello, que aun está húmedo.-hola papá, como estas?

-de maravilla-dice sonriendo y levantándose de la silla para abrazarme.-todo bien con el pequeño?

-de maravilla.- respondo de la misma forma que el lo ha hecho.-hola Tony.-me acerco y beso su mejilla.

Me siento en la silla a un lado de Rick, toma mi mano y la besa, su mirada es intensa, me provoca escalofríos me hace recordar el momento que compartimos hace unos minutos y sin quererlo sonrojo.

La cena es tranquila, mi padre le hace preguntas a Rick sin entrar e detalles realmente, Tony nos hace reír y Rick no se queda atrás, todo es como en los viejos tiempos, hasta que la tristeza hace de las suyas, me hace recordar a mi madre y un suspiro me delata.

-qué pasa hija, creí que te divertías?

-claro que me divierto pero…pensé … pensé un momento en mamá.- los veo mirarse entre si, no quiero arruinar la cena y me disculpo, voy a la habitación, tomo algunos pañuelos y seco mis lágrimas.

-los brazos de Rick me rodean.-no te pongas asi.

-lo siento, no queria que eso pasara.

-esta bien, te entiendo se que la extrañas, yo la extraño a veces, mírame.-pone su dedo en mi barbilla.-vamos no te cierres, somos tu familia estamos aquí para ti.

Espera unos segundos, una tímida sonrisa se forma en sus labios, me besa luego me abraza la tristeza comienza a disiparse, cuando volvemos mi padre y Tony nos miran preocupados me acerco a ellos y los abrazo, se siente bien, Rick tiene razón somos familia.

Una hora después ambos se despiden, Tony me entrega una tarjeta antes de salir, me abraza y susurra en mi oído que el trabajo está listo y que mañana lo traerán, asi que podremos viajar en el, se que Rick estará emocionado de ver su auto reparado.

Estoy preparando nuestro equipaje, Rick aparece en la habitación, lleva al gato entre sus brazos, lo coloca sobre su cama y luego comienza a desvestirse , lo veo caminar usando solo sus boxers favoritos, no me mira, deambula buscando algo, noto como poco a poco va recuperando el cuerpo que tenía, no se realmente cuanto peso habrá perdido, en alguna ocasión me ha dicho que vivía de galletas, manzanas y agua sucia que escurría de las paredes cuando llovía, pero que a veces eso no llegaba y pasaba dos o tres días sin comer, que no podía moverse con libertad y que el dolor en el estómago era permanente, no recuerda los primeros días, él cree que probablemente lo sedaron y lo dejaron abandonado en ese lugar esperando que muriera debido a la herida de bala que tenía, fijo mi vista en su pierna, allí está la cicatriz de color rosa que contrasta con el tono de su piel, Rick supone que debió pasar dos o tres días dormido, hasta que el frio lo despertó, pasó esos primeros días sin comida hasta que alguien, no sabemos quien, empezó a llevarle paquetes de galletas, frutas y algunos trozos de chocolate, que él hacia que duraran hasta 5 días, es entonces cuando pienso en el daño que ha recibido su cuerpo, no solo por la herida, sino por que un hombre de su peso y talla no puede vivir con no más de 300 calorías al día.

Termino de poner lo que falta y la cierro, mañana después del desayuno saldremos, el camino es largo, Tony me ha dicho que el auto de Rick está listo y que lo encontraremos en la calle cuando salgamos, Rick cree que mi padre nos prestará su auto para viajar, así lo hemos planeado, no puedo esperar a ver su cara de sorpresa cuando vea su auto estacionado afuera .

Estoy a punto de tomar el bolso y ponerlo en el suelo pero Rick me detiene y corre hasta donde estoy.

-oye que haces? eso está pesado, yo lo hago.

Rick sonríe mientras camina a la sala y peludo corre detrás de él, se ha puesto su pijama favorito, me sorprende que aun lo tenga después de tanto tiempo, recuerdo habérselo regalado la primera noche que se quedó en casa con el permiso de mis padres por supuesto, obviamente habíamos pasado algunas noches juntos anteriormente pero esa era la primera vez que mis padres nos permitían dormir juntos en casa, pero Rick solía dormir solo con un bóxer encima, eso a mi no me molestaba, sin embargo no quería que mi madre me viera con Rick así en la cama, así que esa misma tarde antes de que llegara, decidí comprar algo para él, un par de pantalones de algodón largos, de color oscuro con pequeños dibujitos de autos que hacia juego con una camiseta negra y el dibujo de un Ferrari rojo en el frente, Rick soñaba con la idea de que algún día tendría un auto como ese, aun no le he preguntado si ese sueño sigue allí.

Escucho como Rick vuelve por el pasillo y apaga las luces en su camino, me he metido en la cama esperando que él vuelva, sigo recordando aquel día , Rick se paseo por la casa con su pijama nuevo jurando que era lo mejor que le había pasado, Rick es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, disfruta cada cosa, cada detalle como si fuese lo mejor que le ha pasado, sonrío mientras pienso en eso, claro que eso fue solo un trámite en cuanto estuvimos seguros de que mis padres se habían dormido la ropa de ambos salió volando y en silencio hicimos el amor.

Los brazos de Rick me rodean, besa mi cuello, siento su respiración en mi cuello, su pecho pegado a mi espalda y sus dedos haciendo figuras en mi vientre.

-te amo.-susurra en mi oído.

-te amo.-digo en el mismo tono.

-me vas a seguir amando hasta que me haga viejo?.- pregunta con mucha seriedad.

-y tu lo harás, me amarás cuando eso suceda?

-no dejaré de amarte nunca.

Ambos reímos, me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a él, paso mi dedo por su cara, beso sus labios, rodeo su cintura con mi brazo y suspiro.

-no sabía que aun lo tenías.

-bromeas, es mi favorito, me encanta, este dice Kate Beckett por todos lados, creo que huele a ti, pero no lo uso siempre no quiero que se desgaste.

-y a que debo el honor?

-a que estamos juntos y asi nos quedaremos, juntos siempre.

\- yo también lo deseo.

-Kate?

-aja.

-alguna vez imaginaste que volverías y estaríamos así, planeando cosas juntos?

-todo el tiempo.

-algún día me contaras todo lo que hiciste mientras no estabas conmigo?

-quieres que te cuente?

-solo lo que creas conveniente, los detalles asquerosos no los quiero saber.

-detalles asquerosos?

-si ya sabes, cosas que yo realmente no quiera saber.

-entiendo.

Una vez más su mano acaricia mi vientre, busca abrirse paso bajo mi ropa.

-Rick.-su nombre en mi boca es más un gemido que una advertencia.

-hay tanto que recuperar.-murmura en mi oído.

Esta vez todo se hace lento, él se dedica a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, con sus labios, con total libertad, la forma en como se mueve lo hace todo aun más especial, se toma el tiempo necesario, ambos disfrutamos de hacer el amor sin ninguna presión.

Mis manos rodean el cuerpo de Rick, puedo sentir su piel desnuda, una de sus piernas está enredada entre las mías, su pecho sube y baja debido a su respiración, rozando ligeramente mi piel, me hace cosquillas con su nariz, me mira atento, la luz del sol se asoma entre las cortinas, el cielo luce despejado, completamente azul, aunque se que la temperatura fuera debe ser realmente baja, su mirada es intensa como siempre, como cada vez que hacemos el amor y el me dice a través de su mirada que me ama, que me desea y que está a punto de besarme como si no hubiese un mañana.

Besa mi frente y baja lentamente dejando pequeños besos en mi cara hasta llegar a mis labios.

-debemos levantarnos.-digo no muy convencida de mis propias palabras.

-lo sé.

-lo sabes?

-lo sé, pero no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, quiero hacer el amor una y otra vez.

-yo también pero debemos irnos, quizá si nos damos prisa podríamos, no se, descansar un poco cuando lleguemos y luego quizá…-mi mano se pasea por su pecho y baja hasta su abdomen, puedo sentir su erección pegada a mi pierna mientras vuelvo a subir con mi mano.

-quizá?

-podríamos ver televisión, o salir a caminar, o dormir…

Rick toma mi mano, la acaricia, me besa lentamente y sonríe .

-sabes bien que eso es lo último que quiero hacer.

-lo sé.

-aun asi juegas conmigo, me provocas, me vuelves loco y te encanta, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

-esta claro que me encanta, como dijiste hay mucho tiempo que recuperar, una vez que tengamos a éste bebé, no vas a dormir por otras razones.

-siempre voy a encontrar la oportunidad de demostrarte con mis caricias lo mucho que te amo y te deseo.

-ahora debemos levantarnos, tenemos hambre y una sorpresa para ti espera.

-sorpresa?

-si

-piensa por unos segundos y luego vuelve a sonreír.-mi auto?

-si.

-cielos, ya quiero verlo.-dice al mismo tiempo que se levanta y bailotea por la habitación desnudo.

Peludo aparece y maúlla, nos mira curioso, Rick lo toma y sale con él de la habitación.

-hey no se te olvida algo?

-ok, espera aquí.-le dice al gato y vuelve a la cama conmigo.- dónde estábamos?

-eso no.

-no?

-planeabas salir desnudo?

-Rick suelta una carcajada.-eso te gustaría?

-no.

-por qué?

-eso.-señalo su entrepierna.-es solo para mi.

-es tuyo cuando quieras, por ejemplo ahora.

En cuestión de segundos Rick está bajo las mantas susurrando en mi oído todo lo que quiero oír, todas esas palabras de amor reservadas solo para mi.


	33. cap 33

Rick

Ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrar mi auto fuera del edificio, está igual que como lo recuerdo con la diferencia de que han hecho un excelente trabajo tanto en el exterior como en el interior, han agregado un nuevo sistema de audio y Tony me ha llamado para decirme que el motor es nuevo , ha hecho lo posible por hacer mi auto aun mas eficiente, amo mi auto, en verdad me encanta.

-gracias Kate, esto es increíble, creí que lo encontraría en algún lugar aun destruido, este fue el primer auto que pude comprarme con mi dinero, y ahora está aun mejor que como lo recuerdo.

La abrazo y beso sus labios, es magnífico y que Kate lo haya reparado para mi es aun más valioso, subo las cosas atrás y nos dirigimos a la casa de Jim, peludo no viajará con nosotros, una media hora más tarde vamos en camino, Kate me deja conducir un rato y luego ella lo hace, me gusta ver la nieve acumulada a la orilla del camino, me gusta ver el cielo azul y los rayos del sol reflejados en las copas de los árboles.

A mitad del camino nos detenemos Kate debe ir al sanitario, el bebé ha crecido y ella se siente un poco más incomoda, de vuelta en la carretera soy yo quien conduce, la mayor parte del camino estoy relajado pero conforme nos acercamos me doy cuenta de que me pone nervioso pensar en lo que me preguntarán, en si podré contestar las preguntas que me hagan o si por el contrario estando allí me olvidaré de todo y no podré hacerlo.

Kate toma mi mano y sonríe, trata de darme ánimo.

Con la noche encima llegamos al hotel, es un lugar lindo y las decoraciones me recuerdan que los festejos navideños se acercan, me encanta la navidad, me encantaba cuando era niño y luego cuando conocí a Kate, solía pasar éstas fechas con ella y sus padres, Kate no es de celebraciones y puedo imaginar que cuando se fue, volvieron a perder significado, pero ahora está conmigo y yo me encargaré de que recuerde como era.

-necesito comer, tu hijo es muy exigente.-dice Kate en la cama.

-pediré algo, deberíamos quedarnos aquí y descansar, ha sido un día muy largo.

-estoy de acuerdo, me duele la espalda.

Kate se estira en la cama y luego de un rato veo que casi se ha dormido.

-Kate no te duermas, espera a que llegue la cena.

-estoy muy cansada.-dice medio dormida.

-espera y come un poco.

-bien.

Se sienta a mi lado y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

-que haremos esta navidad.

-no lo sé, lo que quieras.

-lo que yo quiera?

-si pero que no dure hasta la madrugada no creo aguantar.

-quizá solo quiero pasarlo contigo, éste es un año es muy especial es diferente, estamos juntos de nuevo, tendremos un bebé.

-el bebé nacerá el próximo año.

-si pero ya está allí, hay muchas cosas que hacer, pero éste año no quiero tener una fiesta, solo quiero estar contigo, solo te necesito a ti eso es todo.

-en verdad?

-si

-pero te encantan las fiestas, no puedes dejarlo pasar, nunca lo dejas pasar.

-si pero ya te dije que ésta vez todo es diferente y no quiero dar motivos a la prensa, ésta vez todo será entre nosotros, quizá nuestros padres y Tony y peludo y ya.

Ambos reímos, alguien llama a la puerta, el servicio ha llegado, cenamos mientras vemos televisión sentados en el piso, cerca de las 10 Kate prácticamente se ha dormido, le ayudo a llegar a la cama, sonríe mientras le ayudo a ponerse ropa cómoda y luego la observo, esta realmente cansada, supongo que en parte es por el embarazo.

Camino por la habitación, me paro frente a la ventana y suspiro, esta es una de las mejores semanas que he tenido, mi sueño de volver con Kate se cumplió, me había olvidado por un momento de lo que ocurrió pero la vida no es así siempre y aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que este solo sea uno de esos momentos desagradables, que sea rápido y no tengamos que estar más tiempo aquí.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana Kate me despierta, parece que el día es perfecto para salir a caminar, toma mi mano y me jala, me ayuda a vestirme y prácticamente me saca de la habitación, me abraza por el camino, sonríe y señala todo lo que ve a su paso, parece que tiene mucha energía, desayunamos en un pequeño restaurante y luego volvemos a caminar, hay una especie de mirador desde donde podemos ver parte de la ciudad y también hay un rio a lo lejos, cuando lo veo pienso en el lugar donde me encontraron, recuerdo que me detuve a la orilla de arroyo, me pregunto si formará parte de aquel que veo o no.

Kate se sostiene de mi brazo, la bufanda enredada en su cuello apenas me permite ver la mitad de su cara, me preocupa que se enferme, no sería bueno que ella enfermara ahora, intento convencerla de volver y pasar el resto del día metidos en la cama pero ella no quiere hacerlo al menos no ahora, seguimos caminando hasta que por fin me mira con gesto de cansancio, me pregunto ahora quien es el niño.

De regreso por el camino Kate va de mi brazo, me cuenta una historia, una anécdota más bien, hace algunos años tuvo que hacer un trabajo en un pueblo como este, pequeño, cubierto de nieve, no me da muchos detalles, supongo que llegamos a la parte de los detalles asquerosos y está bien no quiero saberlo realmente.

-como estás?

-mejor.

Kate está enrollada entre las mantas solo puedo ver su rostro, de nuevo me preocupa que pueda enfermar, no es conveniente.

-no voy a enfermar.

-ahora lees la mente.

-la tuya si.

-demonios.

-ven aquí, quiero que me abraces.

Me acuesto a su lado, ella apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y luego suspira.

-a mi madre también le gustaba la navidad, cuando yo era niña, ella solía comprar adornos y ponerlos por toda la casa.

-lo sé, recuerdas la primera navidad que estuvimos juntos.

-como olvidarlo, papá nos estuvo vigilando toda la noche.

-fue divertido intentar robarte un beso sin que tu padre me viera.

-si…Rick?

-mmm?

-estoy preocupada por lo que sucederá mañana.

-dijiste que estaríamos bien.

-si, pero me preocupa que esto pueda afectarte.

-entiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento supongo que nadie quiere pensar en lo que sucederá, sin embargo tengo una sensación un tanto extraña de lo que podría suceder, estoy preocupado y esta aumenta cada vez que veo el reloj.

Vemos una película, Kate ha elegido una película de ficción que a ella le encantan, come algunas frutas y mas tarde pedimos la cena, me gusta pensar que en algún momento seremos tres los que estaremos enterrados entre las mantas viendo televisión, nunca me había sentido así, ahora estoy ansioso por saber como es mi bebé.

El reloj marca las siete de la mañana cuando la alarma suena, Kate está sentada en la cama mirándome ir y venir.

-Rick todo va a estar bien.

-ayer estabas preocupada.

-si pero debemos mantener la calma, es solo una declaración, nadie te perseguirá por lo que sigas o por lo que no y yo voy a estar contigo.

-bien, pediré el desayuno y luego saldremos.

-esta bien.

Cerca de las 9:30 salimos del hotel debemos estar en el lugar unos diez minutos antes, tenemos entendido que habrá otras personas declarando y quizá nos tome algo tiempo la espera.

Caminamos por la calle y casi de inmediato llegamos, un hombre nos hace firmar, nos entrega una hoja que debemos firmar como registro y luego nos indica el camino, es allí donde veo al oficial que me entregó la notificación, hay algunas personas sentadas en un pequeña sala, nos miran mientras caminamos y tomamos asiento.

Kate toma mi mano, se apoya en mi, suspira mientras silencio, miro alrededor, trato de reconocerlas pero no puedo, aunque si lo pienso es un tanto ridículo, el día que escapamos lo único que vi fue gente corriendo, yo corría también, no había tiempo para detenerse y hacer una amistad.

Los minutos pasan y la persona que está dentro no sale, eso me hace sentir un tanto mas nervioso.

Por fin la persona sale, lo miro con detenimiento su cara me es familiar pero no recuerdo donde le he visto, el oficial me hace entrar, Kate se sienta a mi lado, esperamos mientras el oficial sale un momento y vuelve con unas hojas en la mano, nos hace llenar otro registro con datos generales y luego de entregárselo me hace algunas preguntas, trato de dar la mayor cantidad posible de detalles pero el hombre me pide cosas que no recuerdo.

-cuanto tiempo estuvo allí?

-mi novia dice que alrededor de 61 días.

-como escapó?

-mmm… unas personas llegaron, hubo disparos, alguien abrió la puerta y me dijo que saliera y yo solo corrí lo más lejos posible.

-cuantas personas mas vio?

-no lo sé, no estoy seguro.

Sus preguntas me hacen sentir que estoy siendo interrogado como si yo hubiese hecho algo malo, yo soy la víctima y de pronto llego al punto en el que me siento agobiado por su forma de hablar.

-oiga quiere calmarse.-le escucho decir a Kate.-Richard estuvo aislado todo ese tiempo, el día que desapareció estaba herido, había perdido sangre y estaba inconsciente, no podemos asegurar que se haya dado cuenta de lo que pasó.

-entiendo.

-no, no entiende, le esta haciendo preguntas como si el fuese sospechoso, cuando su único pecado fue estar en el lugar y momento equivocado.

El hombre la mira un tanto molesto, supongo que esperaban mas de mí, que quizá les resolviera algo mas pero yo simplemente no puedo.

-cree que pueda reconstruir algo de su caminata?

-a que se refiere?

-queremos llevarlo al lugar que nos diga allí mismo lo que vio y escucho, quizá estando allí recuerde un poco más.

Kate me mira un tanto desconcertada no pensamos que me pidiera algo como eso, sin embargo no me está pidiendo nada fuera de lugar, termina diciéndome que más personas nos acompañaran y que estaremos protegidos todo el tiempo, Kate mueve la cabeza sin embargo yo le digo al sujeto que lo haré, que iremos con ellos.

-bien, nos vamos en 15 minutos.

El hombre nos pide que salgamos, en la calle hay algunos autos que nos llevarán, Kate toma mi mano y no me suelta en ningún momento.

El camino no es muy largo, sigo sujetando la mano de Kate, empiezo a sentir un temblor en el cuerpo, se como cuando tienes mucho frio y no puedes parar de temblar, así es como se siente, Kate pone una de sus manos en mi mejilla y trata de sonreír, no me gusta que me vea así, me siento como un niño indefenso, intento devolverle la sonrisa pero es un poco difícil .

Por fin llegamos, el lugar luce un tanto abandonado, caminamos por un sendero, recuerdo la torre y el enorme portón por el que atravesamos corriendo, me detengo un momento cuando veo el edificio donde se encuentran las celdas, siento que no puedo seguir caminando, la mano de Kate acaricia mi espalda.

-puedes hacerlo.-afirma ella mientras espera pacientemente que yo pueda seguir caminando.

Doy un par de pasos más, entonces empiezo a recordar el momento en el que salí, recuerdo los calambres en las piernas y la falta de aire, recuerdo a la gente corriendo entre los árboles, camino despacio, miro alrededor, hay un olor a humedad en el ambiente, recuerdo los días aquí, me paro frente a una de las celdas y la miro con detenimiento, casi puedo sentir mis músculos adoloridos, el estómago vacío y el frio en mi espalda, toco mi cara y por un momento pienso que voy a sentir la barba pero ya no está allí.

-y bien?.- pregunta el oficial.

-se escucho un estruendo muy fuerte, luego nada y después de varios minutos otro más, alguien abrió la puerta, caminé por este pasillo, varias mujeres corrieron por allí.-señalo el sendero hacia el bosque.-yo iba detrás de ellos, un chico me dijo que corriera y así lo hice, recuerdo la torre y ese portón todos pasamos por allí, era como si supieran hacia donde ir.

Hago un breve pausa, suspiro cuando las imágenes de aquel día vuelven a mi cabeza.

-camine hacia allá lo más rápido que pude.

-no vio cuantos eran?

-ya le dije que eso no me interesó, yo solo quería huir de aquí, corrí tan rápido como pude y no mire atrás.

-bien.-el hombre hace anotaciones.-lléveme hasta donde se escondió.

Caminamos hasta el bosque, apartamos ramas y troncos caídos, no me gusta la idea de que Kate este aquí, no deberíamos estar aqui, eso creo yo, pero el hombre insiste en que le muestre dice que es importante, camino entre los árboles y luego llegamos al arroyo, la verdad es que no hemos tardado demasiado en llegar, ahora que lo veo, el camino ha sido muy corto sin embargo aquel día este pequeño recorrido se hizo eterno, luego de avanzar unos metros cruzamos el arroyo, del otro lado caminamos unos metros mas y luego llegamos hasta el lugar donde me encontraron, hay troncos tirados y hojas, miro el suelo, me parece verme allí sentado, creyendo que moriría.

-podemos volver?

-no recuerda nada más?

-no, me quedé dormido aquí sentado, desperté en el hospital algunos días después.

-volvamos.

Le ayudo a Kate a caminar, es difícil, en cuanto llegamos, subimos a la camioneta, Kate me abraza, esperamos algunos minutos hasta que por fin todos suben y regresamos.

De vuelta en la estacione policía el oficial nos dice que debemos firmar un par de hojas y que podremos irnos, aun ahora me parece ridículo que hayamos venido hasta aquí por esto pero supongo que asi es como se hace.

Mientras esperamos en la sala el momento para irnos veo mas gente pasar, la espera se hace un poco larga, Kate apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y acaricia mi mano.

Pasados algunos minutos por fin podemos irnos, el oficial nos dice que con toda la información que se ha recopilado se podrá avanzar en el caso y en unos días, quizá semanas estén listos para iniciar un juicio, nos agradece la asistencia y se despide de nosotros.

De vuelta en el hotel, pedimos algo para comer, hemos estado relativamente callados, no nos atrevemos a hablar de lo que pensamos, pues parece que ahora todo está resuelto, parece que ya solo nos queda volver a casa a continuar con nuestras vidas, quizá por fin así sea, el momento de dejar de pensar en esto ha llegado.

Pasamos una noche más en el hotel, el martes después de las 10 salimos, conduzco el auto, el día es bonito, hace mucho frio pero el cielo luce despejado y la carretera también.


	34. cap 34

Kate

-Kate!

-no grites estoy aquí.

-lo siento.

-qué quieres?

-vamos a la casa de tu padre.

-para qué?

-los adornos de navidad Kate.

-es pronto no crees.

-no, por que si nos falta algo tendremos que ir de compras.

-bien, vamos, me ayudas.

Rick sostiene mi mano y me ayuda a cambiarme de ropa, la verdad es que realmente no necesito que lo haga pero a veces se siente tan bien saber que él está aquí, ha pasado los últimos días haciendo planes, incluso me ha dicho que quiere vender éste departamento pues dice que el bebé debe tener su habitación y es mejor ir pensando en eso, he tenido que detenerlo un par de veces para evitar que haga compras apresuradas de ropa o juguetes, Rick a veces es bastante impulsivo aunque eso no ha evitado que en algún momento llegue a casa con algo que según él, es perfecto para su hijo.

Mientras termino de vestirme, lo veo ponerse los zapatos, ahora que lo veo Rick ha vuelto a ser el mismo, después de que volvimos de dar su declaración las cosas no fueron muy bien, Rick pasó un par de noches en vela, despertaba agitado, buscándome, diciendo que tenía miedo y que no quería estar solo, luego como si eso no fuese suficiente vino la estúpida reunión en la editorial, Rick parecía un niño haciendo de todo para no ir, él siempre fue un tanto infantil en algunas de sus actitudes pero lo de ese día fue totalmente ridículo, me vi en la necesidad de llevarlo yo como si fuese su madre, después me arrepentí, la reunión fue bastante difícil, algunos de los directivos de la editorial no estaban realmente interesados en la nueva historia que Rick había estado escribiendo, que a mi parecer era muy buena, pero eso no era de importancia, ellos querían lucrar con el dolor de Rick, con nuestro dolor, tras un par de horas negociando algo que no tenía principio ni fin llegamos al punto en el que ponían solo una condición para publicar el libro de Rick y ésta era que debía escribir sobre su "experiencia", Rick debía escribir un libro sobre lo ocurrido, querían detalles sobre aquello que había estado atormentándolo, me parecía completamente fuera de lugar dicha petición, él aun estaba atravesando por ese proceso que le permitiera sanar, que le permitiera sentirse seguro y eso es algo para lo que no hay una receta mágica con la cual un día despertarás y serás el mismo que solías ser, eso no pasa así de fácil y nosotros lo estábamos viviendo.

Después de un receso de mas de dos horas a petición de Rick, volvimos a la sala, durante dos horas Rick estuvo en silencio, recostado en un sillón con la cabeza en mis piernas, mirando a la nada y acariciando mi vientre, tratando de encontrar la solución a la petición que le habían hecho.

-qué debo hacer?.- pregunto al fin con la nariz hundida en mi cuello.

-es tu decisión Rick, yo te voy a apoyar en lo que tu decidas.

-no quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo, me da miedo recordar, es como volver a estar allí y no quiero sentirme así.

-pues no lo hagas.

-pero no publicarán mi libro si no lo hago.

-bueno pidamos la revisión de contrato, le llamaré a Tony, él tiene más experiencia, ya lo dijiste tu, si no es aquí alguien más se interesará en tu trabajo, debe haber otras opciones.

-bien, hagámoslo, llama a Tony dile que es urgente cuando él venga reanudaremos la reunión.

-bien.

Tony tardo solo 30 minutos en llegar y nos vimos en esa sala una vez más, algo que llamó mi atención fue que Gina no apareció en ningún momento, pensé que al estar allí Rick, ella también aparecería sin embargo no fue asi, punto para nosotros.

La reunión duró apenas 30 minutos más, tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión, Rick ahora está en platicas con una nueva editorial.

Yo creo que ha sido la mejor decisión, si todo sale bien Rick estará publicando su nuevo libro a principios del siguiente año y eso es lo que lo tiene feliz y bastante ocupado.

-Kate date prisa.-dice Rick desde la puerta.

-andando.

Por el camino Rick me dice que quizá debamos comprar un árbol nuevo, con algunos adornos nuevos y luces, yo solo lo escucho con atención, amo a Rick, a este Rick alegre.

-papa?

-en la cocina.

-papa Rick quiere bajar a buscar los adornos de navidad.

-seguro, vayan, se quedan a comer?

-si.

Ambos bajamos las escaleras, Rick enciende la luz, la habitación está llena de cosas, cosas sueltas, en bolsas o cajas, mi padre también necesita dejar algunas cosas en el pasado.

Rick encuentra la caja que busca, la lleva arriba mientras yo observo algunas cosas que están allí guardadas, cosas de cuando era niña, algunos juguetes, ropa o zapatos, viejos libros con recuerdos o fotografías, tomo un par de ellos y los subo a la sala.

Mi padre tiene la mesa servida y Rick le ayuda a terminar de poner los platos, nos sentamos a comer, Rick pone al tanto de lo sucedido en la editorial a mi padre, lo escucho en silencio.

Una vez que hemos terminado y recogemos todo, nos sentamos en la sala, tomo las fotografías y las observo Rick me mira atento y hace algunas preguntas en alguna ocasión cuando algo llama su atención.

-eras una niña muy linda, si éste bebé es una niña espero que sea como tú.

-aun no lo podemos saber.

-mira éste, quien eras, Jack el destripador?

-mi padre ríe y mira la fotografía.-Kate tenía ideas muy locas a veces y su madre siempre la complacía en sus locuras.

-mira este, que genial yo siempre quise uno asi.

-un que?

-un auto de esos, pero mi madre nunca me lo compró.

-ese me lo dio Tony.

-después de que insistió hasta el cansancio y Tony dijo que no aguantaba más sus lloriqueos.

-no eran lloriqueos, de verdad lo quería.

-mira tu madre que joven se veía allí, se ve como tu ahora.

-quizá tu petición se cumpla Rick, Kate es muy parecida a su madre.

-que suerte.

-miro las fotografías hasta que noto algo que no había notado antes.-qué es eso?

-qué cosa?

-eso de allí.-señalo un punto en la fotografía.

-yo le regale eso a tu madre en nuestro primer aniversario, era lindo.

-qué pasó con ella?

-dijo que la había perdido.

\- mamá nunca perdía nada, no crees que es extraño.

-bueno, si es raro pero a cualquiera le pasa, quizá después de eso fue más cuidadosa esto fue hace muchos años.

Observo la fotografía detenidamente, mientras pienso donde he visto esa pluma, yo sé que la he visto, mi madre no la extravió, sin embargo no puedo recordar ahora.

Rick me saca de mis pensamientos, me dice que debemos volver, le pido a mi padre algunas fotografías le digo que quiero conservar algunas y él no pone objeciones.

Salimos de allí con un par de cajas, Rick sonríe pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en esa fotografía, algo me dice que si la encuentro voy a encontrar lo que he buscado desde hace mucho tiempo.


	35. cap 35

Rick

Miro la pantalla del teléfono en mi mano, la fotografía es de hace algunos meses cuando Kate y yo volvimos a ser pareja, en ese entonces Kate aun no estaba embarazada, sostiene a peludo en su mano, es pequeño, muy pequeño y Kate sonríe mientras yo la abrazo, la miro por varios minutos hasta que se oscurece y entonces levanto la vista, todos los días me hago la misma pregunta, si en algún momento esto va a terminar, miro hacia la puerta, ella aun no llega, ha salido por que tenia trabajo y yo me he quedado aquí terminando detalles del libro que se publicará a principios de año, la sorpresa para los lectores después de todo lo que ha pasado, o eso creí que haría.

Cuando parecía que podríamos avanzar, que podríamos planear nuestra vida en paz todo cambia, no puedo negarlo me molesta, el estomago me duele, me deja una sensación de angustia que me consume, miro al techo y me pregunto en que estabas pensando?

Hacia dos días que la cena de navidad se había llevado a cabo en nuestro departamento y un día antes la cita con el médico se convirtió en el mejor regalo de navidad que cualquiera que espera un hijo podría recibir.

Kate y yo asistimos, sostuve su mano en cada momento, la vi reír y esperar pacientemente que el medico lo dijera, "felicidades, es un niño", Kate había llorado de felicidad y yo la abracé y besé sus labios como si fuera la primera vez, pero no terminó allí, después de la cita con el médico, volvimos a casa mi sorpresa estaba esperando allí, aunque ella me había prohibido comprar cualquier cosa, lo hice, compre la cuna mas hermosa que vi y la coloque en nuestra habitación a unos centímetros de la cama, había visualizado ese lugar desde el día que supe que ella estaba embarazada, lo sabia ese era el lugar exacto donde mi hijo dormiría los primeros meses, ese era el lugar elegido para velar su sueño, de nuevo Kate no había podido contener las lagrimas y abrazándome me había dicho que me amaba, asi como amaba a nuestro hijo.

El día de noche buena muy temprano había salido apurado a hacer algunas compras de emergencia que no me habían tomado mas de un par de horas y en la noche cerca de las 7 nuestros invitados hacían acto de presencia, Jim, Tony, la novia de Tony que fue presentada formalmente, provocando sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo, mi madre y su esposo que seguían en la ciudad aunque no por mucho, pues habían planeado un viaje para fin de año, después de todo como dijo mi madre todo estaba en orden y volvería para presenciar el nacimiento de su nieto, cosa que no pudimos objetar, fue la reunión familiar que mas he disfrutado en mi vida y de la que me voy a acordar por muchos años en el futuro.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, brindamos y bailamos, vimos los fuego artificiales a lo lejos y después de micho insistir Kate se había ido a la cama, con el gato por supuesto, nuestros padres se despidieron de mi una hora después y yo seguro de que Kate estaba dormida me apresure a sacar el último obsequio que tenia guardado para ella, algo con lo que esperaba terminar el año de la mejor manera.

Lo puse justo en el frente, donde fuera lo primero que ella viera y asi fue, la mañana de navidad Kate había despertado antes que yo, la escuché ir y venir y luego a peludo maullar, la escuché intentando silenciar sus maullidos sin éxito y luego reír por algo de lo que nunca me enteré.

Sus pasos se alejaron de la habitación y yo permanecí en silencio esperando su reacción, sus pasos apurados me dijeron que lo había encontrado.

-si.-dijo parada a un costado de la cama.-si.-volvió a decir antes de ver caer un par de lágrimas.

-te casaras conmigo?

-si.-dijo apenas.

El rostro de Kate lucia iluminado y después de tomarla en mis brazos y jurarle que jamás dejaría de amarla, coloqué el anillo en su dedo y la besé.

Dos días después hice la llamada que me tiene aquí sentado preguntándome en que estaba pensando?.

Yo sabia que Kate no dejaría pasar el asunto de su madre, la entendí, pero a veces creo que ella a mi no, no entendió la angustia que sentí cuando me dijo que se reuniría con ellos, que estaba segura de tener una pista y que reuniría con Will y McCord para según ella darle por fin el cierre al caso de su madre.

La escuche hablando con Will y de ninguna manera pudo negar que seguía en eso y yo lo entendí, pero mi molestia no estaba dirigida hacia ellos ni siquiera hacia Kate, la sensación de saber que en algún momento ella se iría y me dejaría se apoderaba de mi con cada minuto que pasaba y es que yo lo vi, sabía que vendría, sabía que sucedería, lo que no esperaba es que fuera así.

Will apareció en casa esa mañana, abrí la puerta para encontrarlo a él del otro lado, le saludé por cortesía y le indiqué el lugar donde esperarla mientras ella terminaba de vestirse, él miraba las fotografías, la última pegada en el marco de una fotografía bastante vieja, contrastando con la imagen de mi hijo.

-esta a punto de nacer.-pronuncio de pronto.

-si.

-ya saben que es?

-un niño.

-y ya…

-a que has venido?.- le interrumpí.

-he venido a tratar un asunto importante con Kate.

-que asunto?

-es confidencial.

-es mi prometida, no tenemos secretos.

-este es mejor que no lo sepas.

-por…

Will, que haces aquí?.- la voz de Kate interrumpió mi pregunta obligándome a guardar silencio y esperar.

-sabes que nos reuniremos con McCord pero la reunión se ha adelantado, es importante que vengas.

-y de que se trata?

-es confidencial.

-no puedo irme así nada mas, ves.-señala su vientre .-por qué no me lo dices?

-este no es el lugar, McCord nos espera.

-no iré si no me dices que pasa.

-no puedo decírtelo aquí.

-por qué?

-will duda entonces nos mira evaluando sus opciones y luego se pone de pie.- Tom no murió.

-qué?

-lo identificaron mal.

-pero como, tu dijiste que había muerto.

-fue un error de la oficina del forense, el análisis de ADN tardó y cuando llegó los confundieron, no le dieron importancia se suponía que estaba muerto.

-la suposición es la madre de todas nuestras desgracias.-digo apoyado en la mesa.

-por qué estás aquí?.-vuelve a preguntar.

-Tom cree que tú los tienes.

-qué tengo qué?

-los documentos que tu madre escondió.

-eso ya lo se y?

-nosotros los tenemos.

-me han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

-ya no trabajas para el FBI no podía decírtelo, mi jefe me lo prohibió.

-desde cuando los tienen.

-un par de meses, quizás un poco más.

-dime por qué estás aquí?

-Tom me llamó, dejó un mensaje en mi buzón, dijo que vendrá por ti.

-por mi?

-alguien le dio mal la información, creemos que alguien le dijo que tu los habías encontrado y que los tenías en tu poder.

-y como demonios pasó eso?.- pregunto enojado.

-no lo sé.

-no lo sabes pedazo de idiota, tú que nos ocultaste cosas, que viniste para según tu ayudarla, ahora me dices que mi mujer y mi hijo están en peligro?

-no es solo eso.

-termina ya de hablar.

-el documento está encriptado, protegido de alguna manera que no podemos abrir, tu madre era muy lista, no lo creímos necesario pero si encontramos las ubicaciones antes que él quizá por fin termine.

-como?

-sabemos que está cerca, que se oculta esperando el momento exacto, McCord creyó que si nos adelantábamos no tendríamos que molestarte pero estás en peligro y necesitamos tu ayuda, tienes que venir conmigo.

-creí que tenían suficientes recursos.

-Kate no quiero que nada te pase.

-tu sabias todo lo que pasaba y no me dijiste nada, ahora quieres que deje a mi familia por algo que ustedes podrían resolver, acaso hay algo que no me estás diciendo?, de ninguna manera iré contigo si no me lo dices todo, como ya lo dijiste ya no trabajo con ustedes.

-Tom tiene datos detallados de varios de nosotros, no lo supimos hasta hace dos semanas que dos agentes murieron, uno de ellos con toda su familia, la amenaza es clara, nuestras vidas por el contenido del documento.

-es que no entiendo por que ahora.

-creemos que quiere quedarse con todo, seria su manera de desaparecer, se estima que hay 500 millones ocultos, quizá más y según lo que sabemos los quiere para él, parece que su tío lo mando matar en la cárcel y ahora quiere robarle todo.

-que quieres hacer?

-quiero que vengas conmigo, que me permitas protegerte, conmigo estarás segura, tu y tu hijo.

Kate me mira, supongo que intenta adivinar que es lo que pienso, miro alrededor, en algo que Will tiene razón es que conmigo no está segura y entonces su mirada y la mía se cruzan, ambos pensamos lo mismo.

Fiel a su promesa ella se niega a irse, dice que no hay manera de que me deje y se despide de él diciéndole que se ofrece a abrir el documento si es que está en sus manos hacerlo pero que de ninguna manera se irá.

El día termina y yo no puedo dormir, miro la tarjeta que Will dejo antes de irse y después de pasar la mayor parte de la noche despierto, me decido, al día siguiente le llamo a Will diciéndole que realmente espero que pueda protegerlos y que esa misma noche yo la llevaré a donde él me indique, con la promesa de que me la devolverá sana y salva.

Will me da la ubicación del punto de reunión y luego termina la llamada, ahora, justo ahora, aquí estoy esperando que ella aparezca, preparándome para lo que me dirá y rogando por que entienda por qué lo he hecho.


	36. cap 36

Kate

No se si es el movimiento del auto el que me hace tener nauseas o la discusión que he tenido con Rick, aun siento lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, aun siento rabia y sus palabras se repiten en mi cabeza, lo odio tanto por hacerme sentir así, por hacerme llorar y por hacer todas esas insinuaciones.

Tengo miedo, ahora cada vez tengo miedo de lo que su boca pueda decir, de lo que pueda pensar.

Acaricio mi vientre cuando siento el movimiento de mi bebé, sonrío levemente deseando que todo sea solo un sueño, un mal sueño y que despertare en los brazos de Rick en cualquier momento pero ese momento se esta alargando demasiado y me esta costando mucho entender sus palabras.

Rick no sabe lo que esto ha significado para mi, no sabe lo difícil que ha sido para mi tomar una decisión, saber que en algún momento todo podría terminar de descomponerse, todo podría terminar de irse a la mierda y no hay mas explicación que la ambición, la avaricia el deseo de querer poseer mas que los demás, muchos han sufrido por eso, mi madre murió por algo que a ella no le correspondía, ahora nosotros estamos en peligro, ahora nosotros nos vemos envueltos en un peligro innecesario.

Miro a través del cristal, hay pequeñas gotas de lluvia pegadas, el camino esta cubierto de nieve y aun no se a donde vamos, no pude despedirme de mi padre, ni de Tony, he tenido que dejar todo atrás una vez más, no quiero decirles adiós aún pero conforme pasa el tiempo asi se siente, se siente como si no fuese a volver y me duele, duele demasiado.

Los minutos avanzan, intento mirar la hora pero olvide mi reloj, will me observa por el espejo sonríe ligeramente pero no correspondo s su sonrisa, me molesta incluso mirarlo, creo que en parte mis lagrimas se deben también al hecho de que estoy muy enojada con los dos, con will y con Rick.

Odio cuando las personas toman decisiones por mi y odio mas cuando las mías no se respetan.

El cielo esta despejado, la luna ilumina el camino, sostengo a mi gato en mis brazos, incluso peludo ha tenido que venir conmigo, no podía dejarlo, lo escucho maullar y me pregunto si de verdad había una razón para todo esto, para hacer lo que estamos haciendo.

Suspiro mientras dejo un pequeño beso en la cabeza de mi gato y lo abrazo con delicadeza, la noche es larga el camino también.

Creo que el tampoco entiende por que hemos salido en mitad de la noche a escondidas como si nosotros hubiésemos hecho algo malo, como si nosotros fuésemos los malos de la historia, vaya plan, vaya semana la que estamos teniendo, tener que huir con un bebé a punto de nacer, un gato y un par de maletas, no era asi como me imaginaba el inicio de este año, no era así como me imaginaba mi vida después de volver, siempre tuve esa ridícula fantasía en la que mi vida era perfecta al lado de Rick, me imaginaba en total calma, viviendo en paz después de resolver el asesinato de mi madre, habiendo atrapado a los responsables y haciendo de todo menos huir a mitad de la noche.

Me cubro la cara con las manos y suspiro, me estoy cansando de esto, me estoy cansando de la vida que yo escogí pero que ya no quiero, ya no es divertido jugar al detective, las consecuencias de nuestros actos nos alcanzan en algún punto y es entonces cuando nos damos cuenta de lo estúpidos que hemos sido, sin embargo eso ahora ya no importa, ya no tiene ninguna importancia, solo queda continuar y esperar que todo salga bien.

Miro el cielo, apoyo la cabeza en el cristal, no he podido dormir ni un solo minuto y estoy muy cansada e incómoda, me duele la espalda y hace ya varios minutos que necesito un baño, el cielo comienza a cambiar de color, las nubes lucen grises y los rayos de sol intentan abrirse paso sin lograrlo en su totalidad, me pregunto en donde estamos, veo un enorme edificio que no reconozco, el auto se detiene, espero algunos segundos dentro, will se estira, toma sus guantes, se los pone y luego ajusta los botones de su abrigo, hace frio afuera, las puertas se abren, no quiero salir, quiero volver a casa, quiero dormir en mi cama con Rick abrazándome haciéndome cosquillas y hablándole a su hijo, eso quiero.

La puerta se abre, extiende su mano y me ayuda a salir, doy un par de pasos, el frio se cuela entre mis ropas y me hace temblar, peludo se esconde en mis brazos y maúlla un poco pero se niega a sacar la cabeza lo que provoca una sonrisa en mi y que escondo bajo mi bufanda.

-estas bien?

-no, no lo estoy, me duele todo y tenemos hambre.

-tenemos?

-tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre.-digo enojada.

-comeremos algo pronto, lo prometo.

-quiero volver a casa.

-sabes que allí no es seguro, no ahora.

-te odio Richard castle.

-no me odias, me amas y deja de hacer berrinche, estoy aquí contigo, ese no era el plan pero aquí estoy.

-yo estoy haciendo un puto berrinche?, no mi amor el día que eso suceda vas a querer desaparecer y te lo voy a conceder.

-su vista baja al suelo.-ya lo hice y no me gustó por eso estoy aquí, tenias razón, hicimos una promesa, no podría vivir lejos de ti, de ustedes, puedo dejarlo todo menos a ti.

-pongo mi mano en su mejilla para que me mire.-es verdad, te amo demasiado como para dejarte otra vez, pero odio que seas tan necio a veces, separados no íbamos a conseguir nada espero que lo hayas entendido.

-lo entiendo.

-andando, mi vejiga está a punto de reventar.

Will nos espera en la puerta finge no mirarnos, aunque no lo logra, con la mirada nos dice que debemos apresurarnos, hay gente esperándonos, es hora de trabajar.

**_pues si he vuelto con otro capitulo de esta historia, pero debo confesarles que comienzo a ver el fin de esta historia que se suponía no existiría, es gracias a ustedes que ha visto la luz, aun quedan algunos capítulos no sufran sin embargo quiero que vayan pensando en que el final esta por llegar y no esta vez no habrá otra parte, hay dos historias más que terminar y después ya veremos que pasará. nos leemos en el próximo._**


	37. cap 37

Después de cubrir mis necesidades y estirarme todo lo posible en una cama estoy sentada frente a un monitor de computadora, miro con atención el archivo que tengo frente a mi, leo los nombres de las carpetas, ninguno me es familiar, suspiro un tanto frustrada pensando que tiene que ver eso conmigo, no logro ver una conexión o algo que me diga que es lo que estoy mirando, Rick está sentado al fondo de la oficina, juguetea con el gato, sonríe cuando me ve pero en general no se ha acercado a mi dice que quiere darme espacio, yo lo único que quiero es que me abrace, esto de estar embarazada es más complicado de lo que pensé, mis pies se sienten algo hinchados y el movimiento del bebé me distrae.

-digamos que nadie había puesto atención a eso hasta que López y su familia murieron, y asi fue como empezó todo.-escucho la voz de Will por enésima mientras miro la pantalla.

-que les hizo pensar que yo podría ayudarlos, creí que podrían hacerlo solos.

-eso pensamos nosotros también hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que había gente trabajando para Tom más cerca de lo que nos gustaría admitir, eso me hizo pensar que tu eras la única que podría ayudarnos.-toma mi mano lo que hace que Rick nos mire con atención.-tu no traicionarías la memoria de tu madre, han pasado muchos años desde entonces, se que tus motivos son más poderosos que el dinero que podría haber allí.

-como sé que tu no quieres lo mismo que Tom?, como sé que no trabajas para él?.- pregunto al mismo tiempo que retiro mi mano de la suya.

-duda un momento, mira al techo y luego suspira.- yo si llegué a sentir algo profundo por ti, no sé si puedo llamarle amor, solo sé que es algo difícil de describir para mi.

-miro a Rick quien nos observa curioso. – pues realmente lo lamento, creo que me equivoqué.

-todos lo hacemos…anda hazlo quizá la palabra este allí solo necesitas pensar un poco.

Se levanta y camina rumbo a la salida, no voltea en ningún momento, no sé que pensar, miro la pantalla pero también siento la mirada de Rick clavada en mi espalda, se que quiere preguntar pero no se atreve por que quizá no quiere escuchar esa respuesta, no lo sé.

-vas a preguntar?.- digo después de varios minutos.

-debería?

-pues puedo escucharla dando vueltas en tu cabeza sin tener principio ni fin.

-no quiero, prefiero guardármela para mi, algún día se irá y no pensaré más en ella.

-bien.

-bien.

Me levanto de la silla y salgo de la habitación, camino por el pasillo y me detengo frente a una enorme ventana, suspiro y paso mi mano por mi vientre, siempre estamos tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, veo la nieve caer lentamente, forma montículos en las ramas de los árboles y en las ventanas del edificio, el cual parece estar vacío, algo que me resulta bastante curioso.

Camino de regreso, will está allí observando la pantalla, sonríe cuando me ve y luego resopla mientras pone las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Tomo mi lugar a su lado y sigo pensando, volteo hacia atrás unos segundos Rick no está en el sillón pero al ver que peludo tampoco está allí imagino que ha tenido que salir.

Jugueteo con las teclas, pienso en mi madre y en lo divertido que debió ser para ella hacer esto, creo que nunca pensó en lo que pasaría, "todos nos equivocamos" pienso mientras cierro los ojos.

Ocho letras, miro a Will quien me observa a mi y no al monitor.

-deja de mirarme asi Will.

-Rick no está aquí.

-por suerte.

-tu novio es muy celoso.

-tu también te comportarías así si estuviésemos en una relación y alguien me mirara como lo haces, qué pretendes?

-nada, somos amigos tu lo dijiste.

-se lo que dije pero tu pareces no entenderlo, estoy bien con Rick, no quiero ningún problema, vamos a ser padres dentro de poco y no estaría aquí si no hubieses insistido y si no hubieses sido tan estúpido para convencer a Rick, dijiste lo que tenías que decir, sabias que él haría cualquier cosa por mi, por los dos, solo tenias que usar las palabras adecuadas.

-estas enojada, pero sabes que tenía razón.

-de ninguna manera, solo quiero irme de aquí.

De nuevo miro el monitor, entonces algunas opciones vienen a mi mente, intento con un par, un pequeño reloj aparece cada vez que pruebo pero una cara triste aparece en la pantalla para decirme que no es la correcta.

Me cubro la cara con ambas manos, escucho pasos en el pasillo, pasos apurados que se detienen y luego abren la puerta.

-esta aquí.-escucho la voz de un joven que nos mira.

-quien?

\- él.- no dice nada más, simplemente corre y desaparece.

-debemos irnos.- dice Will quien toma mi mano e intenta jalarme hacia él.

-no…dime que pasa, no me iré de aquí sin Rick.

-tom está aquí Kate, vamos ya.

No me da tiempo de pensar o decir algo, unos segundos después estoy caminando por el pasillo tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permite.

Miro alrededor, no veo a Rick por ningún lado, al llegar al pasillo escucho los pasos de alguien detrás de nosotros.

-Kate?!

Me detengo soltando la mano de Will, entonces veo a Rick acercándose a mi con el gato en sus manos, pronto toma mi mano.

-Kate por que corremos?

-tom está aquí.

-donde?

-no tengo idea solo corre.

Escucho los maullidos de peludo que intenta soltarse del agarre de Rick.

Will me señala un pasillo por el cual le seguimos pero él va más rápido que nosotros, solo veo una puerta cerrándose a unos metros frente a nosotros, entonces me detengo.

-espera.-digo poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

-qué?

-algo no está bien.

-que pasa Kate no entiendo nada.

-regresemos.

-por qué?

-confía en mi.

-bien.

Seguimos por el pasillo sin detenernos, will ha desaparecido, meto mi mano en mi bolsillo, miro el dispositivo y se lo doy a Rick.

-guárdalo.

-bien.

El pasillo está iluminado por una tenue luz, nos miramos, todo está en silencio, todo parece en calma.

-ouch.-escucho a Rick ahogando un gemido.

-que pasó?

-peludo.-me muestra la mano con los colmillos de peludo marcados en ella.

Seguimos avanzando hasta detenernos en una habitación.

-no te separes de mi.

-no.- siento su mano en mi espalda.

Nos quedamos quietos mientras intento escuchar lo que sea que esté pasando, algunos pasos se oyen a lo lejos pero nada más, esta es la cosa mas extraña que pudo pasar justo ahora y aunque no quiero pensar mal todo me dice que vinimos directo a una trampa y que no deberíamos estar aquí.

Veo a Rick cubriendo la cabeza del gato en un intento por callarlo, los pasos se acercan pero luego se detienen, Will no se ve por ningún lado.

Decido que debemos seguir avanzando, pronto llego a una habitación con diversos objetos dentro pero no hay gente aquí, Rick me obliga a detenerme y me señala el pasillo, una sombra se puede ver, una vez mas nos quedamos quietos, espero el momento para salir, la sombra se detiene, lo veo mover la cabeza pero se queda quieto unos segundos, luego otra sombra aparece, se detiene frente a él y discuten algo que no puedo escuchar con claridad.

-Kate que hacemos?

-silencio Rick.

Es justo cuando escucho un disparo que volteo, uno de los hombres está en el suelo inmóvil, pongo mi mano en el marco de la puerta intentando ver de quien se trata.

-sal ya.- la voz de tom se escucha.-se que están aquí, Will me lo dijo, se que lo tienes, dámelo, me iré de aquí, te dejaré en paz solo dámelo ya…vamos Kate, estas embarazada, Will también me dijo eso, no quiero hacerte daño, dame lo que quiero y me iré.

Siento la mano de Rick apretando la mía, ambos sabemos que no podemos confiar en él, que seria ridículo aceptar su oferta, pero entonces temo que el hombre que yace en el suelo sea Will y me preocupa.

-Kate no.-dice Rick cuando me muevo un poco.

Aprieta fuerte mi mano, me debato entre lo que quiero y debo hacer, aunque se muy bien la respuesta me siento confundida.

-la tengo.-grito.-pero no te lo voy a dar.

-bueno quizá también quieras morir en el intento, o tal vez tu novio deba morir esta vez, que me dices… la vida de él a cambio de que te deje en paz.

-púdrete.

-esta vez voy a ganar Kate, no podrás salir de aquí caminando, ni tu, ni Rick, ni el idiota de Will.

-donde está Will?

-Will es un estúpido, de verdad creíste que te ayudaría, él te trajo a mí.

Sus palabras me desconciertan, miro a Rick quien a su vez me mira fijamente.

-lo siento Kate, lo siento.-dice en voz baja.-no sabía.

Me acerco a él y beso sus labios con suavidad.

-vamos a salir de ésta.

Camino lento, escucho los pasos de Rick detrás de mi, entonces veo a Tom parado en medio del salón al final del pasillo, suspiro aliviada cuando al hombre que veo en el suelo no es Will.

-tom me mira, tiene un arma en su mano y las manos cruzadas al frente.-por fin sales, no me gustan estos juegos Kate, lo sabes bien

La mitad de su rostro tiene cicatrices, me mira fijamente y luego mira a Rick.

-ven aquí.-dice extendiendo su mano.-vaya que grande estás.-suelta una carcajada.-lo hiciste bien muchacho, ahora dame lo que quiero.

-no, mi madre murió por esto, no lo vas a tener tan fácil.

-deja de jugar Kate, no serás tan valiente cuando le meta una bala en la frente.-señala a Rick.

-donde está will?

-no lo sé, no me interesa, estas aquí es lo único que me importa.

-por qué es importante?

-es la puerta que atravesare y no volverán a saber de mi…sabes Kate…yo también estoy cansado, toda mi vida ha sido así, solo quiero desaparecer, pero al ir a la cárcel lo perdí todo, el viejo tiene mucho, no lo necesita yo si, solo dámelo y me iré de aquí, no quiero matarte Kate, pero lo hare si es necesario, no podrás evitar que lo haga.

Nos miramos por varios segundos, puedo escuchar su respiración entrecortada, analizo mis opciones, las cuales son prácticamente nulas, él esta armado, yo estoy embarazada y en este caso Rick no puede hacer mucho.

De pronto un disparo me hace levantara vista, Tom me mira exasperado.

-dámelo ya.-grita asustándome.

-no te sirve, solo yo se como abrirlo.-le miro desafiante.

-entonces vendrás conmigo.


	38. cap 38

**_cerca del final, en dos quizá tres capítulos más esta historia habrá terminado, había escrito una nota en el capitulo pasado pero parece que no se guardo, pero bueno realmente les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí conmigo, que disfrutaran de la historia, de la lectura, como se los había dicho no habrá más, una vez que termine me enfocare en las otras historias que tengo a medias, nos leemos en el próximo._**

Lo veo dar dos pasos adelante antes de escuchar un cristal rompiéndose, todos miramos hacia donde se ha producido el sonido, lo que veo después es a Rick pasando a mi lado, se arroja contra él, ambos caen al suelo, pelean, me mantengo en silencio, Tom no suelta el arma y Rick lucha desesperado por someterlo, todo parece ir tan lento que temo por Rick.

Un disparo se escucha, me cubro la boca con la mano sin dejar de mirar, siguen moviéndose hasta que un segundo disparo se escucha.

Entonces todo queda en silencio, se quedan quietos, me acerco y veo a Rick boca abajo en el suelo, Tom está a su lado inmóvil, sus ojos me miran fijos pero no reparo mas en él, me acerco a Rick, pongo mi mano en su espalda, puedo sentir que respira, entonces se da la vuelta, le ayudo como puedo.

-demonios.-le escucho decir con dificultad.-esta camisa me gustaba mucho.-sonríe.

Al revisarlo veo que tiene una herida en su costado, sangra, presiono la herida con ambas manos, escucho un sonido en el cuerpo de Tom pero no me acerco a él simplemente me enfoco en Rick.

En cuestión de segundos dos hombres aparecen, me miran pero no nos hablan, revisan a Tom quien no se mueve más, entonces aparece Will, detrás de él McCord, no hablan, escucho a uno de los hombres pidiendo una ambulancia.

Rick me mira, pone su mano en mi mejilla, mis lagrimas corren mientras Rick intenta sonreír.

-te amo.-dice en voz baja.

Siento un enorme nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar, no escucho nada más, alguien toca mi hombro pero yo solo puedo mirar a Rick, solo miro sus ojos no aparto la mirada de él.

La ambulancia llega, suben a Rick a una camilla, salimos por un pasillo, veo los cristales en el pasillo, subo con él a la ambulancia, miro hacia afuera cuando me siento a su lado intentando no estorbar al paramédico, Will está parado allí, me mira fijamente, las puertas se cierran.

Los minutos se hacen largos, Rick está recostado mirándome con una mascarilla, sonríe mientras sostengo su mano y beso sus dedos.

Rick

Mientras más rápido avanzamos por el pasillo más difícil se que es para ella moverse, tengo al gato en mis manos, lo sostengo con fuerza, no quiero hacerle daño pero el no deja de moverse, de retorcerse en mis manos intentando huir, en un punto me muerde, me duele y puedo sentir unas gotas de sangre escurriendo entre mis dedos pero no lo suelto, es cuando estamos ocultos detrás de la pared mientras escuchamos a Tom hablando que lo dejo libre, se que esto se va a poner feo y no quiero que salga herido, no quiero que Kate resulte herida tampoco, peludo corre y se esconde bajo el sillón donde estuve sentado, solo espero que todo pase y podamos salir bien de esto.

Kate camina por el pasillo, la sigo a muy corta distancia, escucho con atención su conversación y entro en pánico cuando Tom dice que se la llevara con él, me toma solo unos segundos decidir y hacer, me armo de valor y me lanzo hacia él, sujeto sus manos con fuerza, yo a diferencia de Tom no tengo idea de que carajos estoy haciendo, solo tengo una idea en la cabeza y es que no voy a rendirme.

Los segundos se hacen eternos, hasta que escucho un disparo, un punto en mi costado se siente caliente, arde, pero no dejo de pelear con él, escucho un segundo disparo, lo miro a los ojos y se que no es en mi donde esa bala se ha alojado, lo siento desvanecerse y ambos caemos al suelo, estoy exhausto, la sangre escurre mojando mi camisa.

Las manos de Kate presionan mi herida, intento ser gracioso haciendo un comentario estúpido pero los ojos de Kate me dicen que está asustada, realmente asustada.

La gente se reúne alrededor, los escucho hablar pero no entiendo lo que dicen solo puedo ver sus ojos mirándome fijamente.

Los paramédicos me atienden, me suben a la camilla y me llevan a la ambulancia, Kate me sigue, no suelta mi mano, Will le llama pero ella ni siquiera le mira, tiene la mirada clavada en mi.

Alcanzo a verlo parado fuera de la ambulancia mientras ella sigue mirándome y besando mi mano.

Siento su mano acariciando mi cabello, el paramédico le dice que estaré bien que ha atravesado la carne saliendo con limpieza, eso me alivia, pero Kate tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, se que trata de ser fuerte por mi sin embargo me preocupa como esto puede afectarle.

-estoy bien.-digo con dificultad pues ahora que todo se ha calmado comienzo a sentir todo.

Kate sigue llorando, cierra los ojos un momento, luego de unos segundos la veo inclinarse hacia adelante, con su mano aun en la mía la siento apretándome con fuerza.

-oh no.-le escucho decir, lo que me hace levantar la cabeza y mirarla con preocupación.

El paramédico me mira y luego se acerca a ella.

-oh no.-repite.

Es entonces que el paramédico se acerca al conductor de la ambulancia y menciona la frase, "trabajo de parto", la miro y siento como su mano vuelve a apretar la mia con suficiente fuerza para hacerme olvidar mi dolor.

-oh no.-digo con ella.-ahora no.

Kate me mira angustiada, aun no es tiempo, no es momento de que nazca aunque supongo que es lo que podemos esperar después de todo lo que ha pasado, ha estado sometida a toda esa presión y el verme así ha sido la gota que ha derramado el vaso, no suelto su mano ahora toda mi atención está en ella.

Pronto llegamos al hospital, varias personas se reúnen alrededor de nosotros, mientras empujan la camilla llevándome dentro, un hombre con una silla de ruedas le ayuda a Kate.

-Kate!.- grito cuando veo que nos llevan a distintos lugares.-Kate!.- intento levantarme.

-quédate allí, no nos obligues a amarrarte.-dice la enfermera.

-a donde llevan a mi mujer, quiero estar con ella, necesito estar con ella.

Pronto dos hombres me sujetan mientras yo lucho por levantarme.

-en cuanto te revisemos podrás ir con ella.

-quiero ir ahora, estoy bien, estoy bien, suéltenme.

Entonces un médico se acerca pone su mano en mi cara obligándome a mirarlo, su mirada es fría, de advertencia.

-si no dejas que trabajemos en ti, voy a dormirte, podrían pasar horas antes de que tu hijo nazca, te comportaras?

Me quedo quieto, no hablo más, me limito a ver lo que hacen en silencio, rogando por que me dejen ir pronto.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que por fin después de dar un par de indicaciones, el médico ordena que me lleven al piso de maternidad, una de las enfermeras aparece con una silla de ruedas, me mira y yo suspiro, si quiero ver a Kate debo hacer lo que ellos quieren.

Me siento y muevo nervioso mi pierna, deseo que vaya mas rápido pero me quedo callado mientras hacemos el recorrido por el pasillo, subimos al elevador, cuando se detiene puedo escuchar a lo lejos el llanto de un bebé, me siento ansioso, casi a punto de levantarme de la silla pensando que es mi hijo pero la mujer pone la mano en mi hombro para decirme que debo quedarme sentado.

-aun no llegamos.

Da la vuelta en una esquina y entonces veo a una mujer, su cabello ondulado cae por su espalda, está parada frente a una puerta sostiene algo entre sus brazos, en cuanto me escucha da la vuelta, sonríe al verme.

-Richard, estás mejor?

-si.

-encontramos a este pequeño escondido en una de las habitaciones.

-qué le pasa?

-tuvimos que sedarlo, pero estará bien.-peludo duerme entre sus brazos.

-donde está Kate?

-dentro, el médico ha conseguido detener las contracciones quizá un par de dias más.-me entrega a mi gato.-quieres que te lleve a casa?

-quiero verla.

-esta durmiendo, te llevaré a casa y te traeré más tarde, el gato no puede quedarse, tienes con quien dejarlo?

-si…puedo al menos darle un beso?

-te espero aquí.

La enfermera me empuja y se retira un poco para que yo pueda despedirme de Kate, la observo unos segundos, limpio una lágrima de su rostro y beso sus labios, acaricio su cabeza y luego me separo de ella, duerme y es mejor dejarla descansar.

McCord me mira mientras avanzamos por el pasillo, bajamos y luego un auto aparece, me ayudan a subir atrás, la veo sentarse a mi lado.

-puedo usar un teléfono, necesito hablar con el padre de Kate, le han avisado ya?

-no, toma.-saca un teléfono de su bolsillo.

-gracias.-espero mientras el me contesta.-Jim soy Rick…está bien, ella está bien, estás en casa?... te espero en la mía, allí te diré todo…no te preocupes todo estará bien.

Le devuelvo el teléfono, observo a través del cristal, repaso en mi mente lo ocurrido, paso las manos por la cara no quiero que vean mi gesto de dolor, ahora que todo ha pasado empiezo a sentir dolor.

-qué pasó con tom?

-murió.

-estan seguros?...-ella sonríe y asiente.- qué va a pasar ahora?

-no lo sé, eso debes hablarlo con Will.

-no quiero hablar con él, Tom dijo antes de morir que Will nos llevó hasta él.

-quizá, pero no creo que haya sido intencional, simplemente pasó .

-por qué lo defiendes?

-no lo hago, solo no fue su culpa.

Miro al frente mientras pienso en lo ocurrido.

Veo el auto de Jim estacionado fuera del edificio, salgo tan rápido como puedo, entonces Jim sale y camina hasta donde estoy y me abraza, me ayuda a caminar.

-donde está Kate?

-esta en el hospital, solo vine a dejar al gato y a cambiarme de ropa, quiero que vengas conmigo.

-por supuesto, vamos.

Entramos al departamento, dejo al gato en su cama, aun duerme, dejo algo de comida en su plato, voy rápido a la habitación, me cambio la ropa y salgo apurado, McCord aun está abajo esperándome, sonríe cuando me ve, le digo a Jim que nos siga.

-Tendrás que declarar.-dice McCord sin mirarme.

-no, no tengo, no voy a volver a pasar por eso, arréglenlo ustedes, déjenme en paz, déjanos en paz.

La escucho suspirar, observo los edificios y luego de varios minutos en silencio por fin llegamos.

Bajo de inmediato, la escucho hablándome pero no me detengo, se que ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros pero no tengo la mas mínima intención de seguir escuchándolos solo me importa Kate y nuestro hijo, Jim me sigue de cerca, subimos al elevador, los segundos son eternos, camino rápido hasta llegar a la habitación, abro la puerta, la veo recostada.

-Kate.-me acerco y tomo su mano.

-Rick.-puedo ver sus lágrimas.

-estoy aquí.-beso sus dedos.-tu padre está aquí.-me hago a un lado para que Jim se acerque, los veo abrazarse.

-como estas?.- pregunta su padre.

-bien o eso creo.

El médico entra, nos explica la situación, quiere tener un mejor control del parto aunque no es lo recomendable que nazca ahora, debería haber ocurrido en unas semanas más, sin embargo aquí estamos.

El hombre se retira y yo me acerco de nuevo, tomo su mano, nos miramos.

-estas bien?.-pregunta preocupada.

-si, no ha sido importante.

-no deberías estar descansando?

-no puedo, como hacerlo si se que no estás bien.

-lo estoy, todo está controlado.

Intenta sonreír, sostiene mi mano, la pone en su vientre puedo sentir un leve movimiento.

-se mueve, eso es bueno verdad?

-si, es muy bueno.

\- estoy ansioso por verlo, por tenerlo en casa.

-parece que será antes de lo que planeamos… peludo?

-esta en casa, luego te cuento.

Escucho a Jim salir al pasillo, habla con alguien supongo que le avisa a Tony lo que ha pasado.

-debo irme un par de horas, volveré con Tony y tu madre.

-bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio, me siento y apoyo la cabeza en la orilla de la cama, siento la mano de Kate pasando por mi cabello, pero en un momento me levanto para ir al sanitario, Kate me mira preocupada.

-Rick estas seguro de que estás bien?

-si, por qué?

-tienes sangre en la camisa.

-demonios, debió abrirse la herida, no te preocupes, lo limpiare, ya vuelvo.

Me limpio con cuidado y vuelvo a su lado, ella sigue mirándome con preocupación.

-estoy bien en verdad, deja de preocuparte, sabes que eso no te hace bien.

-no puedo Rick, quisiera no pensar pero todo me da vueltas en la cabeza.

-ya terminó Kate, Tom está muerto, nosotros tendremos un bebé y dejaremos que alguien mas se haga cargo de eso, McCord me pidió que declarara en lo sucedido pero le dije que no lo haría y que no queria que nos molestaran por eso.

-has sido muy firme.-dice con una sonrisa.

-como debe de ser.-digo con orgullo.

Ambos reímos y de nuevo me apoyo en la cama mientras ella acaricia mi cabello, de pronto se detiene, cuando levanto la cabeza veo que se ha dormido, de nuevo me apoyo en su mano, suspiro mientras pongo mi mano en su vientre, hay un leve movimiento, me hace sonreír.


	39. cap 39

Alguien toca la puerta, cuando volteo veo a mi madre allí, se acerca y me abraza.

-como está?

-bien pero en cualquier momento podría nacer.

-no pueden retrasarlo más?

-no, es más complicado que eso, solo hicieron que fuera más fácil para ella, necesita estar tranquila y con todo lo que pasó estaba demasiado alterada.

-aun faltaba mucho?

-algunas semanas pero el médico dice que estará bien.

-me quedaré aquí contigo.

-gracias madre.

La veo salir al pasillo y luego escucho la voz de Jim y Tony en el pasillo, Tony tiene un globo en su mano, me abraza cuando me ve y nos desea lo mejor.

Pronto cae la noche, me quedo en la habitación con Kate mientras los demás van a una de las salas de espera, pedirán la cena y luego quizá vuelvan para despedirse.

Jim vuelve con un paquete, me pide que salga un momento, él se quedará con ella mientras yo como algo, me siento en una de las bancas, como despacio, estoy un tanto preocupado por como será todo mañana.

Termino mi cena y vuelvo a la habitación, Kate aun duerme, Jim palmea mi espalda y antes de irse me dice que volverá temprano con todos o que le llame si algo pasa.

Asiento dándole un abrazo y luego me siento de nuevo en la silla.

Una de las enfermeras aparece con una charola, me pide que la despierte y asi lo hago, le ayudo a incorporarse y la veo comer despacio.

-no me mires asi?

-asi como

-no lo sé, con esa sonrisa tonta.

-estoy enamorado, tan enamorado de ti.-sonríe mientras mira el plato evitando mi mirada.-aun no puedo creer que vamos a ser padres…alguna vez pensaste en algo como esto?

-todo el tiempo.

-te amo.

-te amo.

Termina con su cena, una persona llega unos minutos después, recoge la charola y sale.

Kate se acomoda en la cama y poco a poco vuelve a dormir sosteniendo mi mano con firmeza, un par de horas pasan, estoy apoyado en la cama cuando escucho un quejido, me cuesta un poco despertar pero luego otro quejido se escucha, uno mas me hace despertar completamente.

-Kate, estás bien?

-me duele.-dice con la voz temblorosa.

-llamaré al médico.-corro al pasillo hasta llegar donde un grupo de enfermeras se encuentran, les digo que Kate necesita ayuda y de inmediato una me sigue, Kate tiene la frente sudorosa y las manos en puños, la enfermera la revisa, toca su vientre, revisa los aparatos y luego sale, antes de llegar al escritorio pide que llamen al médico, mi hijo está por nacer.

-ella estará bien?.- pregunto preocupado.

-no te preocupes, es normal, es su primer bebé?

-si.

-es un poco difícil la primera vez pero ellos estarán bien.

-Kate me mira angustiada, tomo su mano y la beso.-escuchaste estarán bien, ambos.-pero pronto un par de lágrimas salen, me mira fijamente se que siente mucho dolor, daría lo que fuera por que ella no pasara por esto.

El medico aparece unos minutos después, le hace preguntas a la enfermera y yo trago fuerte cuando lo veo ponerse los guantes y luego meter la mano en medio de sus piernas.

-aun falta.-dice el médico quitándose los guantes.

-como que aun falta?.- pregunto incrédulo.

-no te preocupes, aun falta un poco más, ella estará bien, estaré aquí cerca la enfermera la estará revisando constantemente, cuando sea el momento vendré.

Lo veo salir de la habitación sin decir nada más, esto debe ser la cosa mas normal para él pero yo siento que el estomago se me encoge, sujeto la mano de Kate quien me mira intentando respirar cuando siente una contracción su mano aprieta la mía con fuerza, miro el reloj pensando en las probabilidades de que este sea uno de esos partos que duran horas, cierro los ojos cuando Kate vuelve a apretar mi mano, hace la cabeza atrás cuando el dolor pasa, la enfermera revisa los aparatos prepara algunas cosas en la mesa para el momento indicado y luego sale unos minutos vuelve con algunas cosas, toca el vientre de Kate, mira el aparato haciendo un gesto extraño.

-sientes que se mueva?.- pregunta mirando a Kate.

-no lo sé.

-algo anda mal.

-su ritmo cardíaco está disminuyendo, iré por el médico.

Miro la pantalla sin saber interpretar lo que allí muestra, pongo mi mano en su vientre pero no siento nada, no tengo idea de que está pasando.

Un par de enfermeras entran detrás del médico, una hace anotaciones mientras la otra espera las indicaciones del médico quien la revisa, mira la pantalla, coloca un aparato sobre el vientre de Kate y busca algo, él también hace un gesto que a mi me hace perder la paciencia.

-que pasa?.- pregunto desesperado.

-tu bebé podría estar sufriendo más de lo necesario, quizá debamos sacarlo.

-sacarlo?...una cesárea?

-probablemente.

Lo veo salir hablando con la enfermera no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen solo veo la expresión de angustia de Kate, sujeto su mano, justo en el momento que el médico vuelve y ordena que la preparen para intervenir.

-estarás bien, estarás bien.- repito por el pasillo.

No me dejan entrar a la sala hasta que use la ropa adecuada, los minutos se hacen eternos , cuando por fin entro el llanto de mi bebé se escucha, corro hasta donde esta, Kate luce cansada un tanto adormecida, beso su frente mientras espero que el médico me muestre a mi hijo.

Una enfermera se acerca lo lleva envuelto en una sábana blanca, esta cubierto de un liquido extraño, llora tan fuerte que no puedo evitar un par de lágrimas, se lo acerco a Kate y luego la enfermera vuelve a tomarlo en sus brazos.

-ya pensaron como van a llamarla?

-qué?

-el nombre de la niña.-Kate y yo nos miramos estupefactos.

-niña?

-es una hermosa niña, con una hermosa cabellera como su madre.

-pero, nos habían dicho que era un niño.

-oh, pues debieron equivocarse, es una niña.-luego sale de la sala no sin antes decirme que la llevará para una última revisión de rutina y después la llevarán a la habitación.

Beso los labios de Kate mientras sonrió, no puedo creer que soy papá, el médico termina su trabajo y pronto un hombre con una camilla aparece, unos minutos después vamos rumbo a la habitación donde Kate se recuperará y en donde esperaremos ansiosos que nuestra niña aparezca.

Kate sonríe aunque sé que en el fondo está cansada y adolorida, ahora más que nunca deseo volver a casa.

Kate

Siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho, ver a Rick en esa camilla cubierto de sangre me dejó sin palabras, sin ideas, todo parecía ser tan lento y después vino lo inimaginable, un intenso dolor me hizo inclinar hacia adelante, pronto un hombre me empujaba por el pasillo en una silla de ruedas, llevándome lejos de Rick, lo vi desaparecer por la puerta pensando en lo peor, no podía calmarme, no podía estar tranquila pensado que Rick podría no estar bien, que quizá algo muy malo podría estar sucediendo sin mi a su lado, escuchaba a la enfermera y al medico decirme que debía calmarme por mi bien y el de mi hijo pero yo no podía simplemente no podía.

Claro que la situación solo empeoraba, entonces el médico apareció, llevaba una jeringa y después de algunos segundos sentí el cuerpo relajado, recuerdo haber preguntado por Rick un numero infinito de veces, las palabras del medico diciéndome que debía calmarme pero creo que mi cabeza eligió este momento para liberar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y que había estado tratando de ocultar negándome a creer que no me afectaba.

Por fin Rick apareció, aun dormía cuando sentí su mano tocándome y sus labios besándome pero mis parpados pesaban tanto que me fue imposible despertar lo escuché irse y lo que parecieron ser horas después, regresó.

Verlo entrar por la puerta fue lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor, para poder relajarme, nuestra pequeña familia se había reunido por fin a la espera de que naciera nuestro hijo, la verdad es que pasamos un buen momento hasta la hora de la cena, todo parecía estar en calma hasta que después de un par de horas de sueño un intenso dolor me hizo despertar, después de todo mi hijo necesitaba salir, ambos nos alarmamos cuando el médico dijo que debía hacer una cesárea, los minutos empezaban a contar y en muy poco tiempo escuchamos el llanto, Rick entraba por la puerta justo en el momento en el que nuestro pequeño anunciaba al mundo su llegada pero esa no fue la mayor de las sorpresas del día pues la enfermera nos dio la mayor de las sorpresas, pues no era un niño sino una niña, una niña que para haber nacido unas semanas antes exigía atención en el momento.

Aun tengo una sensación extraña cuando recuerdo el momento en el que la enfermera apareció con ella, Rick la tomó en sus brazos, besó su frente y luego la puso en los míos, dormía profundamente, no hacia ruido o movimiento alguno, estaba envuelta en una sabana blanca y tenía un gorrito rosa en la cabeza, todo en ella era perfecto.

Un par de horas después y casi a punto de amanecer nuestros padres aparecieron, Rick se desvivía contando la historia y luego mostraba lo que según él era su tesoro más preciado, su hija.

Un par de días después por fin salimos del hospital, Rick estaba tan emocionado con la idea de llevarnos a casa que creo que no podía pensar en nada más y lo confirmé cuando al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que no había nada decente para comer, no había pañales y peludo no había comido en dos días, Rick tuvo que ir de compras dejándome sola en casa.

Aunque no fue asi realmente un par de minutos después de que él se fuera Martha apareció, llevaba entre sus cosas comida, una sopa deliciosa que comí como si no lo hubiese hecho en días, aunque yo se que ella no lo preparó no quiso decirme donde lo consiguió, era su secreto que me hubiese gustado compartiera conmigo.

La vi sostener a su nieta con todo el cuidado del mundo, la observó por un largo rato y luego seco con su mano algunas lágrimas.

-es tan hermosa, como se llamará?

-aun no lo hemos definido, creíamos que era un niño, ahora no podemos decidirnos por el nombre.

-bueno deben apresurarse.

-lo sé, lo sé.

-y como van con el otro asunto?

-oh bueno, creo que podemos dejar eso atrás.

-en verdad?

-si, no hemos recibido la visita de nadie y creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos más.

-eso está muy bien.

El llanto de mi pequeña nos hizo dejar el tema, Martha me la entregó para poder alimentarla, casi al mismo tiempo que Rick entraba por la puerta con las manos llenas de cosas.

De inmediato abrió una lata de comida para peludo quien no dudo en acercarse, mi pobre peludo estaba realmente hambriento.

Luego de una hora Martha se fue dejándonos solos aunque no por mucho, Tony fue el primero en llegar y luego mi padre, ambos llevaban cosas que según ellos podíamos necesitar, claro que les agradecimos, se quedaron a cenar con nosotros, pasamos un lindo momento con ellos.

Los primeros días fueron increíbles pero también fueron todo un reto, Rick se levantaba cada vez que ella lloraba, la ponía en mis brazos para alimentarla o cambiaba el pañal sucio, mostraba mucho interés y dedicación al respecto.

Al final decidimos llamarla como mi madre, tuve que pensarlo bastante, aunque Rick no dudó en ningún momento para el era perfecto y peludo seguía siendo un consentido.

Un par de meses después y habiéndome repuesto recibimos una visita que no fue muy agradable para ninguno de los dos.


	40. cap 40

**_hemos llegado al final, este es el último capítulo, agradezco que hayan leido esta historia, minf, numayoss, invitado, la verdad es que siempre que termino una historia me siento algo contrariada, pienso en si la historia podria alargarse y luego caigo en la cuenta de que realmente no tiene caso, asi ha pasado con esta historia, crei que se alargaria sin embargo luego me di cuenta de que no podia, la historia ya no dio para mas y por eso tuve que terminarla, se que les gustan las historias largas pero como se los mencione antes esta no era una historia que tuviese planeada, no iba a existir sin embargo ustedes la pidieron y quise complacerlos_****_, espero que les haya gustado, quizá no fue el final que esperaban sin embargo realmente espero que les haya gustado y que sigan mis otras historias, en los próximos días actualizare ambas, así que nos leemos en el próximo._**

Rick

El timbre sonó haciéndome levantar del suelo donde mi hija jugaba con un móvil, Kate estaba sentada en el sillón mirando algunos documentos, con la aprobación de su padre había vuelto a trabajar aunque llevaba la mayor parte del trabajo a casa, asi podía pasar más tiempo con nuestra pequeña y solo iba un par de horas por la mañana a la oficina, ese era un tema que teníamos bastante controlado ya y creo que esa fue la razón por la que sentimos cierta molestia cuando lo vi aparecer en nuestra puerta, allí, frente a mi, Will permanecía inmóvil mirándome fijamente, me vi tentado en cerrarle la puerta justo en la nariz pero por alguna extraña razón quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Después de ser trasladados por la ambulancia al hospital no volvimos a saber de él, aun tenía el vago recuerdo de él parado en la nieve observándonos, llamando a Kate sin obtener respuesta, creo que en ese momento los dos pensamos lo mismo, la idea de will traicionándonos era fuerte, tenía lógica pero sobretodo explicaba por si misma como es que Tom nos había encontrado cuando Will había jurado que estaríamos seguros.

Vi a Kate ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente hacia nosotros con la bebé en sus brazos.

-puedo pasar?.- dijo will tentativamente, mirándonos fijamente.

-por qué debería dejarte entrar?.- habló Kate.

-quiero disculparme.

-puedes hacerlo desde allí.

-Kate…te juro que no fui yo, realmente no sé como es que llego allí, te juro que…

-debería darte vergüenza jurar tantas cosas sin sentido, dijiste que estaríamos seguros y por poco pierdo a Rick, todo por una estupidez tuya.

-fue él quien accedió.

-no, él hizo lo que creyó mejor para todos engañado por ti, confiamos en ti y no puedo evitar pensar que nos equivocamos, nada va a hacer que cambie de opinión, ahora si no te importa estamos ocupados.

-solo quiero que sepan que estoy limpio, me han investigado y se ha comprobado que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso.

-bien por ti.

Le miré con pena, por un momento quise creer que había sinceridad en sus palabras pero cuando lo pensaba mejor y con detenimiento era entonces que sus acciones no coincidían con sus palabras, al final hizo un gesto con la boca y desapareció por el pasillo.

Cerré la puerta, Kate me daba la espalda, esperé a que ella dijera o hiciera algo al respecto pero su siguiente acción fue llevar a nuestra hija a su cuna para que durmiera y volver para preparar la comida.

Decidí no hacer comentarios del tema, no sin que ella lo mencionase antes, después de todo como ella lo dijo, nosotros tenemos una vida, una hermosa vida juntos.

En las noticias no se hizo mención del caso y así como llegó también se fue, McCord no dejó una huella en nuestras vidas y aunque le estaré infinitamente agradecido por haberme encontrado, no creo deberle nada más.

Pronto la vida se volvió fácil, nuestra hija crecía y era increíblemente parecida a Kate, su cabello ondulado castaño, sus ojos solían mirarme con curiosidad e intriga, mi niña no necesitaba hablar para hacerme saber lo que estaba pensando y eso me encanta.

Pero aun había un tema pendiente, un anillo en el dedo de Kate me recordaba todos los días que nuestra pequeña familia aun requería de un último paso, necesitaba que fuese especial, que fuera algo digno de recordarse cada día.

Fue asi como me propuse que el día de nuestra boda fuese el inicio de nuestra nueva vida juntos como familia.

Un par de meses después hice el anuncio, yo quería que todos supieran que por fin mi vida estaba completa, que todo lo demás era un extra una especie de premio por todos esos años de angustia que pasamos, coincidió entonces que fui convocado a una feria del libro, a diferencia de otros escritores yo tendría un espacio de casi 50 minutos para una serie de preguntas del público que se reuniría allí, no lo dudé, tenía planeado un momento que fuese suficiente para hacer mi anuncio, 5 minutos bastaron para decirle al mundo cuales eran mis planes, escuché algunos aplausos de parte de los asistentes, me sentí más que aliviado pues por fin pude sentir que hacia lo correcto con la persona correcta.

-así que te casas?.- dijo una voz detrás de mi que no era desconocida, me di la vuelta para saludar a la dueña de esa voz, ella me miraba fijamente sin otra expresión en el rostro.

-si… voy a casarme.

-debí saber que un hijo podría atarte a mi.

-Gina, no…no es por el bebé y lo sabes.

-relájate, claro que lo sé, cuando ella apareció, supe que no tendría oportunidad.

-te pedí perdón por eso pero no pienso seguir haciéndolo, realmente lamento lo que sucedió, Kate es mi vida, ellas son mi vida.

-me hubiese gustado que me amaras de esa manera aunque sea un poco.

-por qué hablamos de esto ahora Gina?

-no lo se, supongo que tenía que preguntar.

-eso puedo entenderlo, no entiendo que quieras revivirlo, debe haber alguien para ti, allí, en algún lugar, creí que salías con alguien.

-yo también, nos veremos después, quizá.

Gina se pierde en la multitud, me quedo unos segundos mirándola alejarse, hacia mucho que no pensaba en ella, aunque no me sorprendió verla aquí, es un evento abierto al público, hay autores firmando libros, revistas y demás mercadería, suspiro y vuelvo a mi trabajo, un par de chicas me distraen, me piden que firme sus copias, trato de sonreír pero la verdad es que quiero volver a casa con mi familia.

Aún quedan un par de horas antes de que termine, aun hay algunas personas esperando su turno para acercarse a mi, siento mi teléfono vibrar, Kate me envía un mensaje, me pregunta si llegaré a tiempo para la cena y luego envía una fotografía de mi bebé durmiendo tranquilamente, le digo que quizá tarde un poco y espero su respuesta.

Los minutos pasan pero ella no contesta, imagino que debe estar ocupada, así que continúo con lo que hago, casi 20 minutos después recibo un nuevo mensaje.

"Cambio de planes", dice su mensaje y no comprendo muy bien a que se refiere.

"Te gusta?", vuelve a escribir y yo sigo sin entender hasta que casi de inmediato un nuevo mensaje llega, esta vez una fotografía de ella, usa un vestido oscuro, corto con la espalda descubierta, miro alrededor esperando que nadie haya visto eso, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía vestir así y aunque su cuerpo ha cambiado sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

"Te veo pronto" dice en un último mensaje y no vuelve a escribir aunque le pregunto de que se trata todo ella no responde.

Estoy inquieto en la silla, firmo las copias de mi libro sin poner mucha atención, algunas personas piden fotografías y alguna que otra atrevida que me pide que firme alguna parte de su cuerpo, no me niego a hacerlo sin embargo hago lo posible por evitarlo, algunas desisten y firmo el papel, pero otras insisten y aunque le doy vueltas termino por firmar la pierna de una de ellas, termino con ella cuando una más se acerca a mi.

-sigo inclinado cuando la veo pararse frente a mi.- firmaras mi pierna también o quizá el pecho?.-me sonrojo pues el tono de su voz me dice que no está muy feliz.

-levanto la vista lentamente, Kate usa el mismo vestido que vi en la fotografía.-lo siento, yo….-ella me sujeta del saco y me hace levantar, me besa al mismo tiempo que pasa sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

El beso se vuelve intenso, mis manos se posan en su cadera pegándola mas a mi, me veo en la necesidad de separarme un poco cuando necesitamos respirar, apoyo mi frente en ella y sonrío, solo somos ella y yo, no hay nadie más, vuelvo a besarla, la abrazo mientras hundo la nariz en su cuello, me encanta el aroma de su piel y mis manos en su cintura deseando ir más allá.

Los murmullos de la gente me hacen recordar que no estamos solos, lo que provoca una sonrisa en ambos.

-tardaras mucho?.- pregunta en mi oreja.

-un poco, solo un poco.

Miro ansioso la fila y luego la veo deambular por el salón, escucho sus tacones y puedo ver a mas de uno observándola mientras ella revisa los estantes, pero ella solo mira los libros y en algunos momentos me mira a mí y sonríe de manera coqueta, los minutos se hacen eternos hasta que por fin el último en la fila se acerca y se da por terminado el evento.

Algunos minutos después la veo en el pasillo de la salida, camino tan rápido como puedo, tomo su mano y salimos, mis manos sudan y en la primera oportunidad que tengo me detengo y me acerco a ella para besarla, para envolverla con mis brazos y acariciarla sin ningún impedimento.

-te amo.-susurro en su oído mientras mis manos se cuelan entre su ropa.

-espera, lo tenía planeado todo.

-y que planeaste?

-reservé un lugar para cenar y luego quizá podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos.

-y no podemos saltarnos la cena.-digo volviendo a besarla.

-no, vamos será una cena rápida, realmente quiero ir, te recompensare, lo prometo.

-tomo su mano y la pongo sobre la erección que se desarrolla bajo mi ropa.-y qué hago con esto?, hace varias semanas que esta en reposo, no va a desaparecer tan fácil, ves lo que provocas.

-lo siento, en verdad lo siento pero prometo que me haré cargo de todo más tarde.

-bien, pero dame unos minutos, no puedo caminar así.

Nos detenemos cerca de un cruce, Kate me mira y sonríe, le causa satisfacción verme asi y no lo disimula, mi mano va hasta su espalda donde puedo ver como su piel se eriza ante el toque de mis dedos.

-no sabía que tenías algo así.- señalo el vestido que usa.

-no, la verdad es que no.

-entonces?

-mmm…confieso que no lo habría pensado yo sola, he estado tan ocupada en otras cosas que olvidé que necesitábamos un momento para nosotros, asi que bueno, yo, acepté la oferta de tu madre.

-mi madre?

-llego una hora después de que saliste, hablamos, me acompañó un rato hasta que me pregunto como es que estábamos, no entendí su pregunta pero entonces tuve que reconocer que hacia algún tiempo que fantaseaba con tener una cita contigo y no sé, quizá, ya sabes.

-no, no sé, explícame.

-vamos Rick, no me hagas decirlo.

-por que no, ya estas aquí usando un vestido que te hace lucir increíble, provocando cualquier cantidad de deseos en mi, nadie nos escucha.-tomo su mano y la beso.

-la verdad es que si, han pasado tantas cosas que han sido semanas, meses en los que nuestra intimidad se reduce al beso de buenas noches que nos damos antes de dormir y eso es todo…y, yo…hace algunos días que necesito más que eso pero no sabia como pedírtelo.

-creí que había confianza entre nosotros.

-la hay, en verdad la hay, pero…

-pero?

-solo ver lo cansado que estás, por escribir, por eventos como este, por tener que levantarnos en mitad de la noche, todo, me hizo pensar que quizá no era bueno pedírtelo.

-prométeme algo.

-lo que sea.

-tendremos una cita solo tu y yo , siempre que podamos, quizá solo cenemos, quizá solo hablemos o quizá sea solo para hacer el amor, será nuestro momento juntos, para nosotros, para saber que nos amamos y que podemos decirnos lo que sea, lo que por otras situaciones no hacemos y decimos normalmente.

-bien, lo prometo.

-ahora vayamos a cenar y después veremos.

La mesa iluminada solo por un par de velas, su sonrisa y su mirada, cada gesto, cada movimiento, las palabras que pronunciaba mientras me miraba o bajaba la vista sonrojada me hacían sentir cada vez mas enamorado, me hacían sentir en una enorme burbuja, la vida sin dudarlo solo mejoraba.

Algunas semanas después de nuestra cita nos casamos, solo nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos asistieron, yo hubiese echado la casa por la ventana pero Kate quería algo íntimo, algo con lo que pudiésemos disfrutar, y así fue, la ceremonia fue bastante emotiva, nuestra hija siendo testigo del amor que nos tenemos, nuestros padres acompañándonos en esta etapa tan importante de nuestra vida, todo era perfecto.

Me senté en un sillón después de que nuestros invitados se despidieron, mi hija dormía en mis brazos y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que observarla, sus mejillas redondeadas, sus pequeñas manos, la forma en como su cabello enmarca su rostro y mis dedos entre los suyos, solo puedo describirlo como felicidad, tanta felicidad que sentí un par de lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas mientras me preguntaba si realmente merezco todo lo que tengo, una hermosa mujer, ahora mi esposa, una hija preciosa y una familia completa.

Pronto sentí los brazos de Kate rodeándome, sus labios en mis mejillas y sus manos secando mis lágrimas.

-creí que estabas feliz.

-lo estoy, tanto que tuve la necesidad de llorar.

-debe ser muy parecido a lo que estoy sintiendo.

-espero que si… sabes, creí que no había cura para un corazón roto.

-la hay?

-si, la tengo frente a mi, la verdad es que el día que volviste mi corazón empezó a sanar.

-el mío también.

-te amo Kate.

-te amo Rick.


End file.
